


Encontrando razones para vivir.

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Razones Para Vivir [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Christian Kane y Steve Carlson escaparon de Massachusetts por un nuevo comienzo, sabían que iba a ser difícil, que habría tantas lágrimas como sangre, que quizás sus corazones terminarían más rotos que antes, pero decidieron intentarlo contra cualquier presagio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrando razones para vivir.

**Author's Note:**

> Artista: destielwinchi, a quien le pedimos que nos hiciera estos arts y le quedaron monisimos ♥ / Este fic es un TimeStamp muy largo de el fic Dame Razones Para Vivir

 

 

 

 

 

**_Capitulo 1_ **

 

Steve caminaba por las llenas calles pesadamente, con la mirada en el suelo su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. En su mano izquierda llevaba su portafolios, mientras que en la segunda llevaba enrolladla su corbata - una de las preferidas de su madre, se la había regalado su ultimo cumpleaños.

Hace alrededor de una hora, llamó a sus padres y justo cuando su madre contesto con un energético y feliz _"Hola"_ , el solo dijo _"lo siento"_ , y lo siguiente que escucho fueron los sollozos de ella, sabia lo que pasaba, sabia que ella y su padre siempre lo esperaban, mas bien temían ese día.

El día en el que no estuviera dispuesto a seguir negando lo obvio, esa parte de él que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre y que por eso, muchas relaciones se habían ido al demonio, por engañarse el mismo, por buscar ser lo que los demás querían y no él mismo. Lo que probablemente nunca se perdonaría fue que arrastro en su terquedad y miedo a lo que probablemente mas le importa en esta vida, **_Chris._**

Al fin llega a la entrada del apartamento de su amigo, realmente teme que sea muy tarde y que Chris le diga que no, pero si es sincero consigo mismo esta dispuesto a rogar por ello, él quiere ser quien cure su corazón como esta haciendo Jared con Jensen.

Lo que no quiere decir que no este herido aun, por esa y única vez que se acostaron, pero Jensen tenia razón en algo, Chris fue cobarde si huyó de su lado, escudándose en un polvo sin compromisos, pero el también fue cobarde por no intentar a ayudarlo, por no darle el empujón necesario para que se quedara a su lado.

Pasa un tiempo frente al conjunto residencial, esperando la supuesta oportunidad perfecta para traspasar la puerta que cierra el camino a su destino; hace a su corazón temblar y a sus manos apretar la corbata entre ellas, casi esta rasgando la tela con la indecisión que le desgarra por dentro, a pesar de todo el deseo que siente por estar allí y abrazarle; pese a saber lo mal que esta, y la culpa que el mismo siente por el nivel que ha alcanzado Chris en estos años, incluso escapándose del control del mismo Jensen, todo para llegar a ese punto en que no solo ha dañado a un inocente chico, que ya, a su parecer a sufrido demasiado, sino que los ha dañado a ellos dos, demostrándole, de la manera mas agresiva, a donde pudieron parar ambos si hubiesen dejado que su pasado se apoderara de ellos.

Ni siquiera Jensen hizo eso, ni siquiera Jensen flaqueo, más que para sentarse con su psicóloga el primer día, hablar de ello, y luego callarlo para siempre al mundo exterior, esconder el dolor, al igual que el escondió su verdadera naturaleza.

Un sonido ahogado sale de sus labios cuando le ve allí, apoyado contra la puerta del edificio, con su mirada baja, fija ene l cemento bajo sus pies, con expresión sufrida, y totalmente consciente de la presencia de Steve.

\- Chris. -susurró permitiendo que su atormentada mente le vea como algo mas que un amigo, que sus ojos le miren realmente como siempre ha sido para él, un hombre, su hombre, sus ojos vuelven a ser los del inocente chico de trece años que le rogaba que durmiera con él porque tenia miedo, suspiro de nuevo y camino lentamente hasta estar enfrente de su amigo, lo toma de la barbilla para elevar su mirada y que le vea. – Hey. -saludó sintiéndose como un monstro... ahora si al ver las lagrimas bajar por ese hermoso rostro - ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto tímido.

Kane solo asiente, no tiene fuerzas para conseguir su propia voz en medio de todo eso, se siente destrozado, tal y como Carlson lo imagina, y de verdad lo esta, el mas que nadie sabe lo destrozado y fuera de si que esta.

Le guía adentro, subiendo al primer piso donde habita desde hace unos años, camina como si no tuviera alma, o esta estuviera demasiado troceada como para darle alguna forma a su espíritu, pero Steve no se desanima, aun tiene esperanzas de salvarle.

\- Chris... -llamó mientras atraviesan la cocina, con rumbo a la sala, donde todo esta revuelto, en el suelo fuera de su lugar, algunos cuadros destrozados y sin duda todo aquel lugar ha sufrido una ira descomunal por parte de Kane, cuando se percata que el Chris le ve se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y lo toma de la mano, señalándole que se sienta en uno de los sillones.- Soy el mayor idiota de este mundo -comenzó en lo que sabría seria un monologo a pesar de tener la atención de Kane - Yo... ni siquiera se como empezar ¿sabes?, bueno el peor punto siempre es el peor para empezar, pero creo que lo merezco -vacilo con una pequeña risa - Las mujeres no me desagradan, pero ... no me gustan, me gustan los hombres, en realidad estoy jodidamente enamorado de uno desde los trece, y lo dejé ir a pesar de que me prometió el cielo, amor y seguridad - dijo conteniendo las lagrimas -Porque soy un imbécil, un idiota un - se llevo la mano al cabello frotando con desesperación -Ni siquiera se que soy... solo... ese hombre eres tu... Chris... quiero, intentarlo quiero yo... te amo

Pero el ni siquiera alza la mirada del suelo, y tal y como Steve lo ha previsto, sus palabras solo parecen un monologo mas, un monologo que a pesar de eso, vagas palabras llegan al corazón de Kane, que se derrumba sobre sus rodillas, cayendo sobre los incontables vidrios rotos que rasgan su piel sin que a el le importe.

\- Chris por dios -medio chillo levantándolo, acomodándolo como un muñeco sin vida sobre el sillón -Mírame Chris, por favor mírame - le pidió cerrando ambas manos alrededor de su rostro, buscando obligarlo a que lo mirara -Estoy aquí contigo, no me iré - dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas - esta vez no dejare que te alejes de mi por miedo ni nada, ni yo me alejare, estaremos juntos pero - sollozo - por lo que mas quieras mírame, Chris, mírame te lo ruego.

\- No... - Su voz salió ronca, quizás por el desuso, o tal vez de tanto llorar; con un sollozo, levanto su mirada a Steve, pero, casi no podía verle, su mirada estaba demasiado nublada por las lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos, como si fuera una infinita regadera, llorando como un niño pequeño buscando por su madre, o por alguien que le ofrezca abrazarlo, el niño que siempre fue.

\- Chris -dijo atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, conteniendo el llanto que le carcomía viendo que tan destrozado esta el hombre que amaba por su culpa - Se que son solo palabras pero todo estará bien, te cuidare seremos felices, déjame llegar a ti, permítete ser feliz... conmigo

\- No...quiero ...hacerte daño... - sollozo de nuevo, apretando las solapas de la chaqueta de Steve, jalándolo a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de el apenas abriera los ojos.

\- No lo harás -contestó seguro -Y si aun así lo haces, lo soportare porque yo te hecho mucho daño -contesto acariciándole la cabeza, como el mismo Chris acostumbraba hacer con Steve cuando estaban en aquel lugar - Se que no puedes decírmelo, pero se que me amas, trabajemos en eso juntos, algún día seremos nosotros dos, solos, pero juntos como siempre debió ser...

\- Steve... Steve... lo siento, nunca quise...no a ti... no a ese niño... lo siento... - Sus disculpas venían acompañadas de sollozos a cada palabra que decía.

-Shhh… tranquilo, Ese niño -dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza -regresó, y recuerdo que era algo caprichoso, y bueno -dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente - el tiene un capricho, en estos momentos y eres tu - susurro en su oído - ¿Me darías la oportunidad de estar contigo? Por siempre... -agregó, esperando la respuesta de su amante.

\- Lo siento... - susurro. - No quiero que te vayas.

\- Bueno -concedió sonriendo separándose, pero llevando su mano a acariciarle la mejilla - No me iré, me tendrás todos los días...en tu cama -dijo algo sonrojado -Chris... siempre seré tu amigo... pero ahora quiero ser algo mas que eso, quiero ser tu... pareja - dijo, nervioso buscando saber si Chris sabia lo que justamente estaba buscando, necesitaba estar seguro de que Chris comprendía.

\- Yo...no se si pueda... - contesto, aun ausente del fuerte y rudo Chris, ese que siempre sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien. - No se si pueda.

Esa palabras hicieron a Steve temblar pero se obligo a ser fuerte - ¿Por qué? -susurro, su lengua traicionándole.

\- No quiero...no quiero asustarte... - gimió.

\- Nada lo harás, dímelo -contesto tranquilamente.

\- Steve...yo...yo aun te amo... - Susurro, con algo de dolor.

\- Lo sé-contesto sonrojándose -Y yo te amo, desde siempre... eso no era lo que me ibas a decir ¿cierto? -pregunto sonriendo tranquilamente - dímelo

\- Yo...yo herí, herí a Jensen...no puedo hacer nada para repararlo...estoy enfermo... - Susurro casi inaudible para los oídos de Carlson.

\- Lo sé -contestó tomándole de la mano y acariciándola con círculos - Una vez me lo dijiste -comenzó de forma casual - y ahora te lo digo yo a ti, NO estas enfermo, puedes repararlo puedes darte una oportunidad a ti mismo, a nosotros, buscar ayuda lo afrontaremos esto juntos Chris, aun así sí te recuperes y decides que me odias lo aceptare, pero déjame ayudarte.

\- No te odio...nunca lo hice... - Susurro, limpiando sus lagrimas ene le pecho de Steve, reconfortándose en el calor de su voz.

\- Chris... hagamos un trato me quedare a tu lado, buscaremos ayuda y si quieres, incluso iré contigo -dijo abrazándolo mas - Superaras ese lugar y todo lo demás, incluso esto ultimo que paso con Jensen, a cada paso estaré contigo - hizo una pausa -Y si cuando todo eso este solucionado - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica que el otro no puedo ver - crees poder tener algo conmigo estaré ahí, te esperare, y si no... seremos amigos.

\- Pero... ¿Que harás si no funciona? ¿Que harás si nunca me recupero? - Cuestiona de forma algo desesperada, mirándole con esos ojos verdes, brillantes y expectantes.

\- Lo harás - dijo seguro - Tu no ves lo que yo veo ¿sabes que miro? -pregunto pasando su pulgar por la mejilla limpiando el surco de lagrimas seca -Veo un hombre muy fuerte, tremendamente fuerte, listo, astuto, que siempre sonríe, seguro de si mismo, amable, honesto pero - se detuvo sonriendo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos -También veo a alguien que pensó que podía con el mundo solo de lo fuerte que era, a un niño que ocupa ayuda, como yo y jnsen en su momento, así como fuiste nuestro bastón, nuestro soporte, yo seré el tuyo... y te recuperaras, lo ´se y si tienes alguna duda, por mas mínima que sea quiero que sepas que aun así, no me iré, no podrás alejarte de mi ni yo de ti

\- Gracias...gracias... - murmuro, cerrando sus labios para retener el sollozo, o quizás el grito de alegría, que con fuerza e insistencia pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo, que se estremecía con los brazos de Steve a su alrededor.

-Te amo... no tienes nada que agradecer - dijo suspirando -Pero tendremos que cambiarnos de ciudad- dijo riendo bajito, notando que Chris sonreía un poco, mínimamente, al oírle reír.

\- Jensen no me quiere aquí. - Susurro, bajando la mirada.

El lo comprendía perfectamente, había estado a punto de transformar a alguien como Jared, quien era como un rayo de sol, en algo sucio y manchado como ellos, y el no lo merecía, solo había sido puro egoísmo lo que había actuado en Chris.

-No - dijo totalmente seguro, levantando su vista tomando su barbilla de nuevo -El no ha dicho nada de eso, pero yo considero que necesitas un cambio de aire, una nueva cuidad donde podemos enfrentarnos juntos al mundo, donde nadie te conozco ni a mi que nadie nos juzgue o nos moleste, solo los dos, y algún día regresaremos, Y nos tomaremos unas cervezas con Jensen, como buenos amigos y con algo de suerte con Jared, también.

\- Suena bien, si estas allí suena bien. - Es su simple respuesta, recostándose en su pecho.

**__ **

****

****

****

**_Capitulo 2_ ** __

 

Su vida da un giro extremo, cuando dos días después, Steve regresa con una sonrisa suave, viendo a un Chris estirado en el sofá de la sala, que esta realmente vacía, solo el televisor permanece sin empapelar para la mudanza, aunque Chris ha dicho que ni loco, o mas de lo que esta -como amablemente se lo ha recordado-, se llevara ese televisor, que en comparación con el lujoso pantalla plana de Carlson, esta completamente obsoleto.

Esto le recuerda a Steve, que de los tres, Chris siempre fue el de mas baja clase, el que se sentaba a verlos crecer y ganar dinero, mientras el vivía en una pocilga que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, se sintió tan mal la primera noche luego de que se perdonaran mutuamente hace dos días, que no tardo en proponerle mudarse temporalmente mientras el conseguía otra ciudad buena para vivir.

Y finalmente ha decidido, finalmente, se van a San Francisco, a la mejor área de la ciudad, gracias a sus ahorros y lo que ha podido sacar de vender la oficina del buffet, y despedir a la inútil de su secretaria, quien no hacia mas que preguntarle sobre como iba a ver a Jensen Ackles tan lejos.

No es como si no le importara Jensen, pero ahora Chris esta primero.

\- Hey... - escucha la voz de Chris sacarle de sus pensamientos, Kane se ha dado cuenta de que se ha detenido mucho tiempo en la puerta, mirándole hacer nada en el sofá, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su espalda en una coleta, haciéndole mas hermoso de lo que Chris había pensado que seria.

-Hey - saludó caminando algo sonrojado hasta donde esta Chris y sentándose a su lado - ¿Estas listo?

\- Listo cuando tú lo estés. - Afirmo Chris, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Steve.

\- Adoro que hagas eso -dijo riendo y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para atraerlo a su cuerpo - Adoro abrazarte

\- Yo también quiero abrazarte... - susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Steve, dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma de su costosa colonia de marca, esa que escondía el olor de esa inocencia que Chris aun reconocía en el.

\- Puedes hacerlo, cuando quieras y donde quieras -dijo orgulloso, separándose y tomándolo de la mano -Vamos...

\- ¿Ahora? - pregunta, la inseguridad saliendo a través de su voz.

\- Claro que si -contesto sonrojándose, su corazón empezando a latir mas rápido -Abrázame...

\- Yo... - Chris pareció dudarlo, y sus brazos envolvieron el torso de Steve, como si estuviera hecho del material mas delicado, un fino hilo que podría romperse si no era tratado con delicadeza, tal y como el estaba haciendo ahora, apenas y rozando su barbilla con el hombro del abogado.

\- Tu puedes hacerlo... - dijo con una sonrisa - vamos Chris abrázame, solo abrázame como cuando era un chiquillo y no querías que nada se me acercara ¿recuerdas?

Puede sentir el momento exacto en que los recuerdos golpean a Chris, de manera brusca, sacudiendo su cuerpo, que se aferra con desesperación al suyo, las lagrimas calientes cayendo sobre la tela de su chaqueta, arruinándola con saladas lagrimas de impotencia, por haber sido tan estúpido por tantos años, luego de haberle robado mas que la virginidad a ese dulce chico que Steve fue.

Un propio sollozo sale de su boca sin poder evitarlo, al verse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos que tantas años y noches extraño.

\- Te amo... te amo tanto, Chris, se siente tan bien estar contigo de nuevo -confeso en un suspiro - te amo - repitió como si no se cansara de decirlo, como si tantos años acallándolo solo lo hiciera mas fácil de decirlo, de querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

\- Yo también te amo...te amo tanto, pero debí dejar...debí quedarme contigo, debí quedarme contigo y nunca haberte dejado... - Esta genuinamente arrepentido de ello, y siente que sus palabras son vacías en comparación con lo que de verdad quiere expresar, sus disculpas, su búsqueda por un perdón que sabe nunca llegara por que Steve nunca le culpo, pese haberlo maldecido tantas veces.

\- Lo se, ambos lo sabemos y esta vez... ninguno va huir - dijo aun dejándose abrazar, esa sensación maravillosa de seguridad expandiéndose como un delicioso elixir por todo su cuerpo. - Estaremos bien, Chris, seremos felices... ya veras que si

Chris hizo un sonido afirmativo con su garganta, separándose poco a poco de Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que paso a ser una sonrisa mas grande cuando se percato que Carlson se quedo embobado viéndole el rostro, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Creo que ahora si estoy listo para irme... - susurro, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de su amado.

\- ¿Ah? Oh - dijo sin apartarse de esos ojos, era casi imposible -Si, si yo también, al fin estoy con la persona correcta...

\- Vamos, antes de que no pueda contenerme mas... - murmura Chris, levantándose del sofá, dirigiéndose a la caja donde tiene parte de su ropa.

Steve sabe a que se refiere, y simplemente sonríe ambos acordaron hacer esto lento, y lo harán -Bien, Te anuncio que soy terrible cocinero así que apenas lleguemos y dejemos las cosas en nuestra casa, saldremos a comer

\- Me muero por ver el lugar, tu gusto por la decoración y los lugares siempre ha sido impecable. - Sonríe, colocándose los jeans. - Y no me gustan los aviones, incluso si es un vuelo de cuatro horas...

\- Lo se - sonríe orgulloso como un niño - Y no seas crio, casi nunca hay accidentes en aviones, son muy seguros.

\- Oh dios, no menciones eso... - Chris se estremece, tomando las pocas cajas que ha empacado y dirigiéndose a la salida; siendo seguido por Steve.

-Lo siento - se excusó rodando los ojos - ¿Te ayudo con eso? - pregunto refiriéndose a las cajas - Aun quedan unas adentro...

\- ¿Eres fuerte? - Pregunto girándose hacia el, no era de extrañarle, Steve era un abogado, de esos seguramente que solo se sientan en su escritorio a intimidar personas, y si sumamos a eso el hecho de que la ultima vez que le vio, este era solo un adolescente, pues no tenia muchas referencias de la fuerza del abogado.

\- ¿Qué tan pesadas pueden ser? -pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a Chris en espera de una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte puedes ser? - pregunto sonriendo, no de manera lasciva, ni siquiera hizo la pregunta con doble sentido, aun no se sentía bien para ello; pero aun así, vio algo sorprendido como Steve carraspeaba y se giraba a las cajas.

Steve las ve por un momento como si fueran sus peores enemigas, algo desconfiado y sin mas se agacha y toma la primera -¿Qué mierda lleva aquí? -murmuro haciendo mas fuerza - ¿cuarenta bolsas de cemente o que? - murmuro de nuevo sin darse cuenta que Chris ya esta detrás de él, sonriendo un poco con cada comentario del abogado.

\- Solo son películas, muchas películas. - Sonríe Chris, tomando con sus dos manos su cintura. - Solo tienes que mantenerte derecho y no perderás el equilibrio, estarás bien si las bajamos por el ascensor.

El salto que pego el abogado, hizo que el mayor arqueara una ceja.

\- Oh... películas, claro -dijo sonrojado. - Me parece buena idea lo del ascensor.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Chris, demasiado cerca de su cuello, tal y como ha estado antes, pero ahora se siente diferente en muchas maneras, a pesar de que Chris no esta consiente de ello.

-Na... na-da - respondió sintiendo su cara competir con el color de un tomate - Solo están algo pesadas...

\- Vamos, ve caminando al ascensor, no quiero que te hagas daño si la llevas mucho tiempo... - Su voz vuelve a hacer a Steve estremecerse, sinceramente debe estar mas idiota de lo que pensaba, o mas enamorado, depende de como se vea, considerando que ve todo como una insinuación de Christian.

\- Si -contesto nervioso, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor claramente sonrojado, su corazón ha decidido empezar un carnaval ahí dentro porque casi se quiere salir de su pecho. -¿Llevas las otras, o te espero abajo? -pregunto volteándose, antes de salir del apartamento.

\- Puedo manejar yo las otras por mi mismo, gracias. - Lo dice sinceramente por la expresión seria de su rostro, que se tuerce en una dulce sonrisa que Steve no ha visto en años, y ahora parece estar reviviendo en Chris cada vez que ambos se ven a los ojos.

-Bien -contestó sonriendo ampliamente -Te espero abajo, Chris- dijo entrando al ascensor.

 

 

 

 

Al fin llegan a San Francisco, y Steve ve con orgullo como Chris saca la cabeza fuera del auto, que han alquilado con su equipaje para ir camino a lo que será su nuevo hogar por un largo tiempo -o al menos eso espera el abogado, no quiere decepcionarse así mismo pensando que no lograra nada con Chris-, el puente de San francisco se extiende frente a ellos, y Chris grita algo de James Bond y no se que película de los ochenta que hace a Steve reír alto mientras sigue manejando.

Apenas se han bajado del ascensor es como si un gran peso se ha caído de los hombros de ambos, en especial de Chris, quien a pesar de tener esa mirada melancólica, ha hecho una broma sobre las azafatas, quienes parecían mas meretrices de clase alta que azafatas entrenadas para servir comida y cuidar de la seguridad del pasajero. El le ha complacido riéndose, y Chris le ha agradecido tomando todo su equipaje y su mano, o al menos su muñeca, aun así le ha desarmado.

No es como si las cosas hayan mejorado en cuatro horas, no es como si fueran normales ahora, porque ellos nunca serán normales; pero son mas llevaderas, y a la larga, Steve sabe que Chris no tendrá que esconderse mas de quien es en realidad, y no es precisamente ese niño que quiso ser mas fuerte que todos.

\- Oh dios... - le escucha exclamar cuando Steve por fin llega al área residencial de la que le hablo en el avión, comentándole como uno puede conseguir rebajas extremas con el internet.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto doblando en una esquina, donde claramente se puede ver diferentes casas bastante lujosas, pero sin perder un extraño aire hogareño y apacible que tiene el lugar, justo en la entrada personal incluso hay unos guardas cuidando el lugar.

\- Son...grandes... - susurra, sentándose de lado, mirando a Steve y a las casas que están de su lado.

\- Ahora... que lo mencionas si, lo son - dijo poniendo atención a su alrededor también - Bastante grandes...¿Te...Te gus..ta?

\- No se...no se como me adaptare...es raro... - murmuro, apoyándose en los muslos de Steve para ver mejor por la ventana el patio de una casa que parecía especialmente grande. - Son tan perfectamente hogareñas que me dan un poco de miedo.

\- Lo harás - respondió seguro - Y si son terroríficas, hogareñas, buscaremos otro lugar ¿Qué te parece?- dijo estacionando el auto, justo en frente de la casa que había estado hace algunos momentos Chris observando por el vidrio delantero.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a que...no quiero...no quiero que andes malgastando dinero en esto... - Murmura, apartando sus manos del cuerpo de Steve, y mirándole extrañado. - ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- No es mal gasto - dijo sonriendo, mientras se quitaba el cinturón -Solo quiero que estés cómodo, y bueno es nuestra casa -dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Oh mierda... ¿Escogiste la mas grande apropósito? - Rio Chris quien se inclino sobre el de ojos azules, besando la esquina de sus labios, en un beso que pareció durar horas pero que solo fueron segundos antes de que Christian desapareciera por la puerta del auto.

\- Parezco en celo - murmuro riendo para si mismo, ese nimio toque no le había calentado sexualmente, pero si había llenado su cuerpo de ese calorcito hermoso que lo invadía con Chris, se bajo del auto, para ver como Chris parecía un niño con la casa - ¿Linda, no?

Realmente sus ojos estaban brillantes, mientras permanecía apoyado de la carrocería del auto, observando como estaba decorada, seguramente gracias a los dueños anteriores, pero aun así, ese sentimiento de sentirla suya parecía hacerse más fuerte en su pecho con cada cosa nueva que notaba en ella.

\- Es...wow...grande...y...si puede decirse linda, más como increíble, en mi opinión.

Steve camino lentamente hasta el y se recostó en el auto, junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Chris. - Es nuestra... e increíble - agrego con una pequeña risa.

\- Nuestra, totalmente nuestra. - Repitió, consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras para ambos. - Nunca soñé con un lugar así...supongo que...lo único que pensaba cuando te tenia cerca, era que quería hacerte feliz, no importaba como...lo siento por arruinarlo.

\- No lo arruinaste y no lo arruinaras -dijo mordiéndose el labio, volteándose y pasando sus manos por la espalda de este pegándose a su pecho - Chris, la casa tiene dos habitaciones -murmuro - por si... tú sabes... aun no, por si quieres tiempo.

\- Yo...Yo necesito tiempo...pero si eso te hiere, estaré bien...durmiendo contigo...- Incluso las palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca, sentía que Steve se le insinuaba de alguna forma, y realmente no podía pensar en nada mas que sexo cuando lo vea, en abusar de el, y que todo el drama se volviera a repetir.

\- De ninguna manera -dijo levantando su dedo índice graciosamente - Tendrás tu propia habitación todo el tiempo que necesites, te dije que te esperaría y lo hare, anda bajemos las cosas mientras llega la mudanza con las otras cosas

En un movimiento un tanto desesperado, Chris le tomo de la cintura con su brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo de nuevo. - ¡N-No es que...no te desee! - Exclamo con una nota de pánico en su voz, como si temiera que no dejar eso en claro arruinaría todo o enfadaría a Steve.

\- Hey, Chris tranquilo - dijo con tono suave y algo preocupado -Se que me deseas -dijo sonrojándose -Te entiendo, todo esta bien... te esperare, confía en mi.

\- Ok, confió en ti. - asintió, soltándolo de su agarre y dejando que Steve se alejara lentamente a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

\- Vamos ayúdame con las cajas -dijo sonriendo cálidamente -Son pesadas

Chris tomo la mayoría de las cajas envueltas en papel transparente del aeropuerto, llevándolas a la puerta de la casa, la cual tenia un camino hecho de piedras, camino que no solo llevaba a la puerta principal, por la cual tenias que subir varios escalones para poder llegar al porche de cerámica pulida, si no que llevaba al garaje, que estaba techado con madera recubierta de flores. Era una casa inmensa desde afuera, y Chris no tenia idea de como iba afrontar eso desde adentro.

No había flores en el jardín, pero se notaba que antes habían existido, lo que le daba una posibilidad de a que dedicarse, aunque siguiera pensando que eso era solo trabajo de maricas muerde almohadas, que dedicaban los domingos a pasear sus perros por el parque.

Steve abrió la puerta luego de dejar las maletas mas livianas a un lado, y cerrar la camioneta, abriendo la puerta, que se abrió para revelar un acogedor, aunque algo vacio, interior, que encogió un poco el corazón de Chris.

Esto era más de lo que había pedido.

\- Limpiar esto será una tarea titánica - bromeo Steve entrando, y viendo mas de cerca cada detalle de la hermosa casa. -¿Y bien, mi gusto para la decoración no es el mejor? -pregunto sonriendo ampliamente -Bueno yo no la decore, pero la escogí.

\- Pues puedes decorarla cuando quieras, estoy seguro de que será mucho más hermosa así...mucho más. - Dijo un poco sorprendido, arrastrando las cajas adentro del lugar, y mirándolo como si midiera cada espacio que pisaba.

Steve asintió sonrojándose, se sintió demasiado feliz para poder expresarlo; en su vida había pasado por muchas etapas, cada uno con errores y cosas buenas pero todas y cada una le había llevado a ese momento y aunque hubiera deseado fuera antes, al fin y al cabo llego a pesar de que quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

\- Te quiero - dijo tomando la mano de Chris, y sacando su celular - sonríe a la cámara.

\- No, Steve... - Chris gimió, cubriendo su rostro, alejándose de donde Steve apuntaba con esta.

\- Hey, ¿Por qué? No me digas que eres de los que odian las fotos - dijo retirándola.

\- No es que las odie... - susurro Chris, aun cubriendo su rostro. - Pero no me la tomare solo... - De un movimiento rápido atrajo a Steve a su cuerpo, abrazándolo contra el.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve era tan grande que dejo fascinado a Chris.

\- Nunca hubiera dejado que lo hicieras, ya no estas solo - contestó levantando el celular y empezando a tomar las fotos, unos, dos, tres flashes.

\- Nuestras primeras fotos juntas de nuevo... - susurro Chris, dejando que su mirada melancólica se fijara en los ojos azules, alegres y hermosos del abogado.

\- Si -dijo levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla -Las primeras de muchas Christian, de muchas.

\- Gracias... - La necesidad de darle a cambio algo a Carlson, por todo lo que había estado haciendo, se hicieron presentes en su pecho, donde podía sentir su corazón desbocado, y se sentía inútil por no poder darle nada mas que su presencia.

\- Nada que agradecer, y no ocupo nada a cambio, solo quédate conmigo siempre -dijo como si leyera la mente de su amigo y le sonrió, le sonrió de nuevo y Chris podía ver de nuevo al niño de trece años que confiaba plenamente en él, el primero y único que le ha amado de verdad.

Quiso besarle en ese instante, devorar esos suaves labios que Steve siempre había tenido, pero no podía, porque desde hace un tiempo no dejaba de verle a el, y ahora no dejaba de ver a Jared.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos?

\- Si, hay mucho que desempacar, tenemos que ir a comer algo y luego a comprar unos muebles -dijo entusiasmado casi brincado en el mismo lugar - Oh y tenemos apenas tengamos el computador funcionando buscar... la ayuda que te mencione, aunque tengo varios en mente, he investigado un poco

\- Ayuda...solo no vayas a buscar el mismo el centro de ayuda de tus padres... - Susurro a modo de broma, dándose la vuelta para tomar las cajas que habían allí. - Iré a ver mi habitación... ¿Vas a pedir para llevar o vamos a un restaurant?

\- No -contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica - Jamás ese no, mis padres ellos. Son y serán unos tontos -dijo riendo para si, una risa algo triste - Claro ve desempaca un rato, mientras bajo unas cosas y vamos a un restaurante

El castaño asintió, subiendo las escaleras con sus cosas tintineando dentro de la caja; la verdad esa mudanza imprevista había hecho que desechara muchas cosas que había guardado por años; recuerdos inservibles que solo quería olvidar.

Entro en la habitación sin esperar nada impresionante, pero la verdad es que su habitación era del tamaño de su antiguo apartamento, de color caoba y con un ventanal tan inmenso que seguramente si se acostaba en el suelo, su largo no alcanzaría a lo largo de la ventana; coloco las cajas en el suelo, a tiempo para observar el impecable baño que venia incorporado, lo que era un gran alivio, por que ya se había acostumbrado a tener el baño al lado de su habitación.

Tan fascinado estaba que no vio como Steve camino varias veces frente a la habitación, dándole su espacio y no haciendo comentario de que Chris se hubiera quedado allí en el suelo, cruzado de piernas mientras observaba todo lo que se podía ver desde la ventana, que tenia un pequeño reposadero donde por lo que notaba lo habían usado para tomar largas siestas con la luz del sol.

No fue sino hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando Steve había pagado a los de la mudanza, quienes habían recorrido todos esos kilómetros solo para traer parte de sus viejos muebles, los que no había donado a caridad.

\- Chris -llamó el abogado, tocando la puerta sin entrar a pesar de estar abierta - ¿Quieres ir ya a comer algo? -pregunto arreglando un poco su ropa, se había cambiado y colocado unos jeans y una camiseta verde claro, lo que le daba un aspecto mas relajado y juvenil.

\- Si...vamos a comer... - sonrió poniéndose de pie, acomodando un poco sus pantalones para dirigirse a donde Steve estaba, con la pesadez de dejar ese lugar donde se había sentido seguro en este corto periodo de tiempo. - Lamento no haber progresado nada...me perdí...

-No hay problema -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Desempacaras cuando estés listo, vamos me muero de hambre - dijo juntando sus palmas -¿Quieres conducir?

\- ¿Conducir? No se si pueda... - Se rasco la nuca, el sentimiento de que era solo una basura mas volviendo a su cuerpo como un escalofrió.

\- Chris -dijo suspirando -¿Por qué no? Sabes conducir... tu y Jensen me enseñaron a mi anda, se que puedes.

\- ¡No puedo! - Su grito estuvo fuera de orden pero aun así no pudo retenerlo.

\- Si puedes - contesto sin inmutarse por el grito, acercándose tranquilamente - Si, puedes, se que puedes confía en ti como yo lo hago en ti

\- Steve...yo...no puedo...que tal y si choco el auto... - Su voz sonaba totalmente rota, a pesar de estar sosteniendo las llaves que Steve aun tenia en sus manos.

-No importa -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Lo llevaremos a reparar pero eso no pasara, eres buen conductor no tiene porque dudar de eso, ni de otras cosas

\- Ok... -Suspiro, pasando a su lado sin mirarle a la cara ni un segundo mas, ni se preocupo en cambiarse, o en fijarse que Steve lo había hecho, solo quiere escapar de esa atmosfera de terapia en la que el rubio abogado le ha sumido sin que el lo notara.

\- Lo siento -dijo Steve siguiéndole con la mirada en el suelo -Dije algo que te molestara - pregunto bajo, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Chris no responde, esta un poco confundido consigo mismo, empezando por el hecho de que el fue quien accedió a todo esto, quien se puso de acuerdo con todo el asunto de la terapia, el es quien ha estado mas enamorado.

Steve decidió no presionar y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y mirando por la ventana.

El auto se mueve un poco torpe al principio, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de los guardias de la entrada cuando casi se lleva el tubo de contención, Steve es quien habla por ellos mientras les dejan salir, algún dudosos, pero no le toma mas de dos minutos para que Chris recupere su control normal, de como llevar un auto, se siente ligero bajo sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes la dirección?

\- Si, avenida Rosen, dos kilómetros de la avenida principal al sur, restaurante Wingled - informo, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Wow...ok... - susurra sin aliento; atento a los letreros que indican en que avenida estaban y en que kilometro, así que bajo la mirada asombrada de Steve, San Francisco se hace una ciudad fácil para Chris, consiguiendo el restaurant al primer intento de buscarlo.

\- Eres bueno - susurro Steve impresionado y orgulloso, sobre todo lo último.

\- Gracias. - Sonrió Christian, habiéndose olvidado completamente del hecho de que estaba enfadado consigo mismo cuando salió de la casa.

 

****_  
_

****

****

****

**_Capitulo 3_ **

 

Unos días después, estaban prácticamente instalados en casa, con muebles y demás, cada uno en una habitación. No podía pensar en lo confortable que se veía el lugar sin preguntarse a la vez si lo merecía, era lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido nunca, eso y Steve... aun el miedo de que el menor se diera cuenta que no valía la pena le carcomía por dentro.

Sus sonrisas, sus comentarios, sus gritos cuando veía algo en la televisión que lo asustaba, sus pucheros todo él le encantaba y tenía tanto miedo de lastimarle de nuevo, de no estar a la altura de sus expectativas que se desesperaba un poco. Todo empeoro cuando este empezó de nuevo a trabajar, había notado lo diferente que actuaba cuando se ponía ese traje, era un abogado en toda regla, dígase modales, inteligencia y sin duda alguna intimidación, sentía pena por las personas que se toparan con él en algún caso. Y aunque estaba orgulloso, también era un recordatorio de como él y Jensen había avanzado en muchos aspectos de su vida que el nunca logro alcanzar.

Ambos eran exitosos... y muy buenos en lo que hacían - gruño frustrado alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza - la casa se sentía sola, cuando el menor no estaba y eso solo hacia que su cabeza volara por lados equivocados.

Pensando en que podría encontrar otra rubia pequeña y con un buen busto, algo que solo de pensarlo el daba arcadas; aun no comenzaba con las terapias, y Steve le había prometido que la primera a la que asistiera el le acompañaría seguro; y eso debería reconfortarlo, pero no quería pensar de que si algo salía mal quedaría aun mas humillado ante Steve.

Lo peor de todo ello, es que según su reloj, le quedaba aun unas dos horas para que el abogado pasara por el, para llevarle al supuesto mejor terapeuta de San Francisco.

Aun tenia tantas preguntas, quería saber que había impulsado al abogado a acercarse a él, que había pasado con sus padres, siempre que los mencionaba la mirada de Steve rayaba entre la tristeza y la ironía y no decía nada más, y que había pasado con esa novia de casi tres años que tuvo el menor, que por cierto esta seguro de odiarla demasiado... ella estuvo apunto de apartar al menor de su lado definitivamente, se pregunta que paso...pero no tiene el valor de preguntar a Steve.

En realidad, no tiene valor ni para vestirse, con la mirada perdida en la tv, sin ver en realidad, se siente perdido, y necesita que alguien le guie, mas que eso, necesita a Steve allí con el.

El sonido de unas llaves, le sacan de la realidad y cuando voltea se encuentra con la sonrisa amable de Steve.

\- Hey -saludó el abogado, quitándose la corbata y con su portafolio debajo del brazo.

\- Hey... - Su voz suena como si no la hubiese usado en años, y la verdad es que ya seria rayar en la locura si comienza a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta cuando esta solo en casa. - Llegas temprano.

\- Pensé que ocupabas algo de compañía - dijo sentándose a su lado, desatando la corbata - Y solo me dieron casos aburridos...

\- ¿Como que? - Pregunto sentándose en el sofá, dejando su posición acostada y relajada.

\- Un divorcio, un caso de adulterio y el de una niña de cinco años que ha quedado huérfana, familiares lejanos se pelean su custodia porque quien quede a cargo de ella, también lo hará de la fortuna de sus padres -contesto algo indignado -Ya resolví los dos primeros, me falta el caso de la pequeña.

\- Suena duro para solo una pequeña... - susurro Chris, negando con la cabeza. - Los niños no deberían pasar por cosas así.

\- Demasiado -dijo asintiendo - sobre todo porque ella esta empeñada en que no ira con ninguna de esas víboras -dijo riendo -Y así me lo dijo, es muy independiente pero creo que es una fachada

\- Los niños aprenden rápido. - dijo a modo de respuesta el hombre de ojos verdes, dejándose caer en el sofá de nuevo.

Steve asintió simplemente. - Iré a cambiarme, nos iremos pronto- dijo estirándose.

\- Te espero aquí. - murmuro Kane, subiendo el volumen de la tv, como si no quisiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Una media hora depuse Steve parecía de nuevo por la sala, casi igual que el día anterior pero esta vez con una camisa celeste claro, que resaltaba sus ojos llevaba entre sus manos, una agenda, su teléfono y unos lapiceros.

-Vamos Chris, quiero pasar a comprar unas cosas para la cena de esta noche, intentare hacer algo que no implique un microondas

\- Yo amo la comida del microondas. - respondió el otro, tomando la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el brazo del sillón y colocándosela por encima en un grácil movimiento.

\- Eso dices tu, odio el aparatejo ese desde que casi explota la noche anterior -dijo con un puchero.

\- Eso es porque no sabias la ley universal de no introducirle metales, fue solo un error de principiante. - Sin notarlo, alzo una mano hacia Steve y revolvió su cabello, desordenándolo completamente.

Decir que la sonrisa que se formo en la cara de Steve fue enorme, se queda corto casi deslumbro todo el puto lugar, su corazón no se quedaba atrás, Chris no lo regalaba una de esas caricias desde que habían estado en ese horrible lugar, y la sensación fue tan maravillosa que casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo.

\- Porque no ponen esa advertencia en las instrucciones -medio reclamó tratando de calmar su corazón y su expresión que no perdía la sonrisa por ningún motivo.

\- En realidad lo dice al dorso del aparatejo, dice expresamente que por ningún motivo se introduzca un objeto de metal o aluminio; pero para ser abogado a veces eres tonto Stev. - Kane rio por lo bajo, sintiendo como su propio corazón se alteraba al ver esa sonrisa tan grande a su lado.

-¿Uh? -dijo confundido, aun sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Seguro que lo dice? -pregunto viendo a Chris asentir divertido -Pues no debería estar al dorso, sino al frente nadie lee instrucciones ahí -se justifico con otro puchero.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Esas son excusas baratas! ¿Acaso no lees el dorso de tus contratos? - Se burlo, viendo como Steve comenzaba a apagar todo en la casa para prepararse para salir.

-¿Uh? -dijo quedándose un momento callado, evaluando la situación. - Uh... si... si los leo -acepto derrotado.

\- ¿Lo ves? Solo son excusas... - Chris le tomo de la cintura cuando el abogado derrotado se acerco a el, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del mismo. - No te rías si salgo corriendo de ese lugar... porque de verdad tengo miedo.

-Lo sé... estaré contigo - respondió recostando se cabeza en el hombro contrario -Aun no sabemos si recomendara que vayas solo... o si recomendara que ambos ocupamos ayuda, solo hablaremos y el nos evaluara... a ambos...

\- ¿Juntos? - pregunto, un poco aterrado de la idea de tener que desembuchar toda su vida frente a Steve.

\- Solo si quieres -contesto levantando su mirada, buscando los ojos verdes - Si no, serán sesiones separadas, con tal y estés cómodo.

\- Me asusta...no quiero mancharte mas...no quiero ayudar a que te conviertas en algo como yo. - Dejo de sostener a Steve, para frotarse el rostro con las manos tratando de borrar esa sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo.

-No me vas a manchar de nada, Chris - dijo tomándole de ambas manos -No es tu culpa, no era nuestra culpa lo que nos hicieron, nada de nada, Tranquilo -dijo usando un poco de fuerza para apartar las manos de ese rostro - Eres un gran hombre, y no descansare hasta que te des cuenta de ello.

\- ¡No lo soy! Eres como Jen... - el nombre se atraganto en su garganta, suspirando. - El tenia mucha esperanza en mi...y yo...no entiendo por que.

\- Porque te conocemos, porque sabemos que debajo de toda esa mierda... esta un gran hombre que nos salvo a los dos de hundirnos, un hombre del que estoy perdidamente enamorado - dijo bajando el tono

\- Yo también estoy...de ti... - Dijo un poco torpe, escondiendo su mirada.

-Chris... abrázame - pidió nervioso, también asustado de lo que les esperaba con ese terapeuta.

Así lo hizo Chris, lo sostuvo tan fuerte contra su pecho, como si quisiera unirse con el, no dejarlo ir nunca del calor que desprendían sus brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo que a su lado se veía tan delicado, como si fuera aun un niño pequeño.

Steve se dejo hacer, una tremenda calma rodeándole así como un tremendo sentimiento de al fin... después de estar tanto tiempo vagando haber llegado al fin a su hogar.

Se abrazaron por largo rato, cada uno sosteniendo el peso del otro, sin dejar que ninguno de ellos se derrumbara, ni por dentro ni por fuera; tratando de poner por si mismo en ese abrazo, ese futuro feliz que esperaban tener.

\- Chris- llamó aun desde sus brazos -Tengo hambre...

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre... - murmuro separándose un poco, de manera que su nariz quedaba apoyada contra la mejilla de Steve, sus bocas quedando realmente cerca.

Steve se quedo perdido en el aliento del otro, su respiración en si se volvió mínima, ansiosa como esperando algo, su mente le gritaba que se alejara que era muy pronto aun, pero su corazón no quería escuchar.

\- Steve... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - el susurro fue solo audible para Steve, que observo como Chris mordía sus propios labios.

-No, no... No lo se -contesto bajo, sus ojos no queriéndose apartar de esos labios -Creo que... no es el momento -susurro a duras penas, su lengua paseándose por sus labios sin darse cuenta.

\- Lo siento... - Chris froto sus labios contra la barbilla del hombre entre sus brazos, dejando pequeños besos sobre ella.

Unos pequeñísimos suspiros salieron de inmediato del menor -No te disculpes... yo lo deseo, solo me preocupa que lo hagas por presión...

Con un ultimo beso en su mentón, Chris se separo de el, mirando sus ojos azules. - Vamos a llegar tarde si nos apresuramos, yo conduzco.

-Si -contesto Steve asintiendo varias veces, buscando que su cara, bastante sonrojado no se mostrara.

 

 

 

El Consultorio del psicólogo que Carlson había conseguido era tan aterrador como lo había sido la casa la primera vez; no era tan grande, era un solo piso, en un edificio no muy alto pero si de decoración casi en extremo elegante, como una casa de la realeza; no había muchas personas en esperas, solo dos chicas y un hombre mayor, las chicas parecían venir juntas, y no dejaban de sonreír en dirección a Steve, lo que ponía muy nerviosos a Chris, quien no dejaba de golpear su bota contra el suelo, en un gesto de desesperación que molestaba a la recepcionista.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el abogado, que no había notado las miradas de las mujeres hacia él, entretenido en su agenda como estaba y solo en Chris, que aunque estuviera ocupado o distraído una parte de él siempre estaba pendiente de su compañero

\- No lo se...solo es el nerviosismo. - Contesto, dejándose caer contra el asiento y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tiene los ojos azules" medio chillo una bajo, pero para su mala suerte Chris pudo escucharlo.

\- Tranquilo, somos los próximos -comento el abogado, viendo su reloj -Faltan unos cinco minutos.

\- Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos... - Gruño Chris, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la ventana a su izquierda; los celos y la inseguridad comenzando a hacer mella en el.

\- Exageras -contesto con una sonrisa pequeña centrando su mirada de nuevo en su agenda. "Tiene buen cuerpo, ¿no te parece?", le comento una a la otra con clara lujuria en la voz " yo espero tenga bueno otra cosa" rieron las dos cómplices.

\- ¿Acaso no pueden callarse? - Gruño, bajando la mirada a sus pies, haciéndole notar a Steve el enfado que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Las dos pequeñas mujeres abrieron los ojos claramente asustadas, y desviaron la mirada apenadas de que alguien las haya escuchado.

\- Chris -llamo Steve -Tomándolo de la mano -Mírame ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué tu crees que pasa? - Susurro de mal modo, pero aun así no aparto su mano.

Steve estuvo a punto de contestar que no tenia ni idea pero se percato de las dos mujeres, y pronto junto con el grito de Chris todo hizo clic en su cabeza.

\- Oh, Chris solo... soy tuyo... de nadie más -le susurro en el oído -No te dejare...

\- ¿Cómo siquiera sabes que no lo harás? - respondió a la defensiva, el enfado de los celos calentándolo por dentro, incluso si quería alejar esos pensamientos de que Steve no solo podía dejarle por otro hombre sino también por otra mujer; en esos momentos todo el mundo era su enemigo.

-Porque te amo -contesto sin inmutarse -Porque ya pase demasiado tiempo huyendo como un cobarde de lo que soy y siento por ti, ya no más Chris, no mas

\- Christian Kane y Steve Carlson, pueden pasar. - La voz de la secretaria interrumpió la respuesta de Chris a esas palabras.

\- Vamos...quiero irme. - susurro levantándose de la silla, y acercándose a donde la mujer le indicaba diligente.

Steve suspiro y camino detrás de Chris, sin evitar casi asesinar con la mirada a las mujeres que, solo le vieron sorprendidas. Cuando entraron al consultorio, Chris pudo ver que la decoración no era muy distinta de la recepción, todo demasiado opaco y natural, el gris y el blanco eran una combinación rara.

\- Buenas Tardes -saludo un hombre ligeramente mayor, pero sin duda bastante conservado. -Christian Kane y Steve Carlson ¿Cierto? -pregunto indicándoles que podían sentarse.

\- Si. - respondieron ambos de inmediato. Chris se sentía como si el hombre ya hubiese comenzado a analizarle, desde el momento en el que entro por la puerta, con la mirada fija en el primero, y luego en Steve que cerro la puerta tras ellos.

-Haber chicos, hablemos las cosas directamente, Steve me comento la situación por encima pero quiero oírlo algunos detalles directamente de ustedes, será una evaluación pequeña, Kane ¿Desde que edad descubrió su homosexualidad?

La primera pregunta, la mas dificil, pregunta que le corto la respiracion en el momento en el que fue hecha, haciendo su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho con el temor de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

\- Yo...no lo recuerdo claramente, era un chico apenas... como de diez o doce.

-Carlson -llamó el doctor - ¿Y en su caso? - pregunto, evaluando cada reacción de ambos.

\- Desde los doce, u once -contesto el abogado, incomodo también, jugando con sus dedos estirándolos y encogiéndolos.

El doctor empezó a apuntar en una pequeña agenda, casi parecía con poco interés, los minutos pasaban y solo se oia el suave movimiento del lápiz sobre las hojas -Tengo entendido que ambos fueron enviados a un centro de rehabilitación donde sufrieron distintos abusos, y trataban de convencerlos que estaba mal se rlo que eran ¿cierto?

\- Exacto, no recuerdo el nombre. - susurro ausentemente, desviando su mirada de donde Steve estaba sentado, no queriendo ver lo mucho que le afectaba hablar de ese sitio con alguien que no lo entendería.

-Contigo funciono ¿verdad? -pregunto el doctor hacia Steve, haciendo que el abogado se estremeciera y bajara la mirada al suelo, reacción que preocupo a Chris.

\- Si- contesto apenas audible el abogado.

\- El era muy pequeño...es normal que funcionara. - La defensa hacia Steve hizo que el doctor sonriera.

\- Ustedes dos se quieren ¿cierto? -pregunto el doctor manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- Oh...nosotros...si, solo que recientemente sucedió algo y... no podemos, no podemos...yo soy el del problema. - Su voz sonó un poco rota, mientras se mordía el labio.

\- ¿Crees que tiene un problema? -pregunto el doctor interesado -¿Cuál seria?

\- No lo se, supongo que es ese lugar que aun me persigue. - Se encogió de hombros, notando la mirada de pena que Steve tenia en su rostro.

-Y tu Steve... ¿Cuál seria tu problema? -pregunto mientras apuntaba otras cosas.

\- Supongo que lo mismo -dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

El doctor solo suspiro y anoto unas cosas más antes de levantarse de la silla.

-Seré sincero con ustedes creo que será mejor que lleven sesiones por separado, puesto que ninguno esta siendo sinceros en este momento, considero que ambos tienen cosas que resolver, traumas y sentimientos que aun no comprenden y necesitan superar.

Kane suspiro, en parte aliviado de que el doctor tomara esa decisión por ambos, que a decir verdad lo estaban deseando en conjunto; aunque Steve no podía negar que sentí mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

\- Así que... Carlson espere afuera dentro de unos minutos le llamare - aseguro el hombre, mientras Steve asentía y se ponía de pie, dándole una mirada preocupada a Chris.

\- Estaré bien... - le aseguro Chris, no muy seguro de si mismo.

-Steve es un hombre atractivo -comenzó el doctor, sentándose de nuevo en su silla - ¿Qué te llamo la atención de él la primera vez que lo viste?

\- Esa es una pregunta rara... - murmuro, peinando su cabello hacia atrás. - Sus ojos, sus ojos azules, era solo un niño cuando llego allí...demasiado joven.

-Sentiste la necesidad de protegerlo -menciono como si fuera casual - ¿No es así?

\- Si, era tan pequeño el y...nuestro otro amigo, el era quien mas merecía sobrevivir a todo eso, por eso siempre he querido protegerle, incluso ahora que no puedo conmigo mismo trato de hacerlo.

-¿Y que significa ese otro amigo para ti? -pregunto interesado -Sí ese amigo... quisiera algo contigo ¿Lo harías?

\- ¡No! Yo y...Jen...el nunca, nunca me presto atención. - Murmuro, negando con la cabeza, algo afectado por el recuerdo de que Jensen siempre le rechazo, luego de que el comenzara a seguirle días después de abandonar a Steve.

\- Siempre fue Steve...solo que... me sentí...el también era muy importante para mi, Jen.

\- ¿Y si no te hubiera rechazado? -continuo con el interrogatorio.

\- No se lo que habría pasado. - respondió de inmediato.

\- Dices que siempre fue Steve, pero muestras sentimientos por ese amigo tuyo, Jen. -aclaró - Estas confuso y te ayudare a aclararte -hizo una pausa- Hace algunas noches hable con Carlson y el me dijo que estaba consciente de que tal vez, cuando superaras todo esto no le ibas a querer o mas bien te ibas a dar cuenta de que no lo amas, ese es su mayor miedo - aclaro de nuevo el doctor. -¿Sabes para que te digo esto? - pregunto curioso.

\- ¿Para asustarme? - Pregunto Chris sarcástico, mirándole con algo de enfado.

\- No... para que empieces a estar consciente de las personas que te rodean, para que te des cuenta que un mal paso, aunque sea involuntario, puede lastimar terriblemente a alguien, los seres humanos siempre piensan que sus acciones no lastimaran a nadie, pero sí lo hacen y en tu caso esto es extremo, has estado luchando tanto por mantenerte a flote a ti mismo que olvidaste que al hacerlo podrías estar hundiendo a alguien mas -eso hizo que Chris recordara a Jared de repente - amigo, amante, lo que sea pero te estabas ahogando y como toda persona en esa situación te aferraste al algo, sin importarte hundirlo, o mas bien no te dabas cuenta que lo estabas hundiendo

\- Pero Steve fue quien se ofreció a ayudarme... - Susurro, como si eso le ayudara a escapar de esas palabras. - No quiero arrastrarle conmigo, por eso me fui, por que no quería hacerle daño.

-Porque te ama, ese hombre de ahí afuera te adora Christian, Te ama tanto que esta dispuesto a ser arrastrado, si de verdad lo amas, si sientes que quieres golpearme por hacer que dudes de eso, debes estar dispuesto a luchar por ti, por ustedes para volver a ser un hombre completo... seguro y feliz y superar lo que sea que te paso... de niño.

\- Nada me sucedió aparte del centro, y...lo que le sucedió al novio de Jen, eso no debería ser tan difícil de superar; y estoy muy seguro...que podre superar esto y amar a Steve mas de lo que la amo.

El doctor asintió satisfecho, sabia que su paciente decía mucho menos de que en realidad le aquejaba pero, había tenido un buen comienzo.

\- Por hoy terminamos, eres un hombre fuerte Kane estoy seguro que lo lograras, dile a Steve que pase y espera afuera por favor -dijo levantándose a estrechar la mano de su paciente

Chris suspiro, estrechando la mano del doctor, con sus piernas temblando, había sido rápido y aun así le había dejado tan lleno de dudas para si mismo que sentía que se volvería mas loco de lo que estaba, sobre todo con Steve.

\- Le diré...

Se giro hacia la puerta que parecía irse alejando mientras caminaba hacia ella; y cuando la abrió, pudo detectar la mirada de Steve sobre el, preocupado y algo arrepentido.

\- Es tu turno...te esperare en el auto... - susurro, señalando con su cabeza a las chicas que aun estaban allí.

Steve asintió, casi se sentía como un niño que quería salir corriendo y debía admitir que no exactamente con su mama, tenia miedo y el doctor lo noto cuando entro, la pregunta broto sola de sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo esta él? -pregunto olvidándose que era su turno, su sesión, que hablarían de él, en su mente solo estaba Chris.

\- Mal, pero bien, realmente quiere mejorarse por ti, aparte de eso, no puedo decirte mas, ahora... ¿Cómo estas tu? - El doctor Lehne le sonrió, indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento mientras le veía sobre sus gafas de montura.

-Bien -contestó algo incomodo, mas por el silencio que sucedió a su respuesta el doctor claramente esperando algo más

-Uh... asustado, preocupado, histérico, caliente - chillo algo enojado -¿contento? -pregunto, Al parecer Steve era del tipo de paciente que nervioso soltaba todo y más.

\- ¿Caliente? ¿Histérico? ¿Y...Contento? ¿Por qué escogiste esas tres emociones para describirte en este momento? - Sonrió acomodando los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

\- Caliente porque desde que vivimos juntos no puedo dejar de derretirme con solo una mirada de Chris, histérico porque siempre he controlado todo a mi alrededor, todo, y es la primera vez que mis emociones pueden conmigo, siempre he elegido lo correcto - dijo medio burlándose de si mismo -Y contento... porque estoy con él...

\- Entiendo, las tres son reacciones normales en alguien tan controlador como tu, Chris parece ser muy diferente, realmente muy diferente. - Susurro anotando en su libreta. - ¿Cómo te sientes cada vez que lo dejas solo?

\- Más histérico -dijo con ironía -Temo... que haga algo...que se aleje de mi.

\- ¿Qué se vaya con otra persona? ¿Con Jen? - Pregunto, observando con detenimiento la reacción de Carlson a esas palabras.

-Yo... no, no lo sé -confesó asustado.

\- Así que es a eso a lo que le temes, ¿Qué el te deje por alguien mas porque tu no serás suficientemente bueno como para curarle?

-No lo temo... lo se, se que no soy lo bastante bueno... ya le abandone una vez porque no podía con la idea de estar haciendo algo mal, porque entre en pánico.

\- Ellos te hicieron creer eso, ¿Estas consciente de eso o aun piensas que estas enfermo?, ¿Sabes, Steve?, Si tu mentalidad es que lo estas haciendo mal, entonces desde el principio los estas jodiendo a el, mas de lo que estaba antes.-

La voz del hombre mayor sonó un poco brusca, sobresaltando al de ojos azules. - Steve, no puedes ayudarle con esa mentalidad, están yendo por un camino sin salida.

\- Trató de que el no lo vea -se justifico como un niño - Se que no estoy enfermo, pero tengo tanto miedo aun escucho sus voces en mi cabeza, y las de mis padre y trato de gritarles bien alto que no estoy enfermo, créame lo se, pero aun los escucho... torturándome…

\- Haz que se detengan, tu eres el único que podrá lograr que se detenga Steve, tienes que confiar mas en la fuerza que tienes, y darte cuenta de que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, el no va a curarse si tu no lo haces primero... ¿Duermen juntos? ¿Tienes pesadillas cuando duermes con el?

-No, no - dijo aclarando su garganta -Quedamos en que... cuando el estuviera listo dormiríamos juntos ahora tenemos habitaciones separadas

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo en la misma casa? - Pregunto mirando a Steve, intentando encontrar con su mirada si mentía.

-Uh... desde que llegamos San Francisco, una semana y una semana en nuestra antigua cuidad, dos en realidad.

\- Dos, ¿Y nunca durmieron juntos? ¿Ningún roce, ningún toque? ¿El te evade cuando te acercas?

-No nunca dormimos juntos, pero si han habido roces... no me evade... bueno, algunas veces si, y yo me siento un poco culpable sabe porque se que el aun no esta listo, pero hasta con mas mínimo roce mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho, y me sonrojo y... usted sabe.

\- Si, lo se, al menos no te evade del todo, eso si seria realmente malo, ¿Ha sido así con el desde que salió del centro?, porque tengo entendido de su boca que el y tu estuvieron separados un tiempo.

\- Apenas salimos del centro, yo me aleje le dije que lo apreciaba como amigo, pero que quería curarme y regresar con mis padres, que no podía seguir en esa... monstruosidad, recuerdo que sentía que hacia lo correcto, algunos años después nos reencontramos, yo era el orgullo de mis padres, heterosexual y el abogado mas joven en graduarse de la facultad, tenia unos 24 y... cuando lo volví a ver sentí tantas cosas, añoranza, cariño... amor, dios nos descontrolamos el uno al otro, nos acostamos... fue mi primera vez con un hombre, el fue mi primer hombre -agrego con una sonrisa nostálgica- pero a la mañana siguiente, estaba aterrorizado, pensaba demasiado -dijo con ironía -pero ahí me di cuenta que lo amaba y pensé, justo pensé que tal vez podría enfrentar todo con él, pero cuando desperté el ya… ya no estaba a mi lado, se había ido, dejando una nota que era genial el sexo sin compromiso con un buen amigo.

\- Así que estabas dispuesto a aceptar su relación, ¿Le presionaste luego de eso? ¿O nunca miraste atrás? - Pregunto, mirando con algo de pena al hombre frente a el.

-Yo -sollozo un poco - Estaba dispuesto, mucho es que nunca... nunca me había sentido tan amado o realizado con alguien... pero esa nota, dios esa nota me despedazo, sentí que había sido el polvo de una noche, solo un desahogo - hizo una pausa -entonces, actué como un idiota, tratando según yo de cuidar el poco orgullo o dignidad que me quedaba, ni siquiera lo busque para hablar, me aleje, nunca mire atrás o me pare a pensar en porque lo hiso.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste que el solo quería un poco de ti antes de perderte por completo? ¿Nunca pensaste que para el, era mejor irse a arruinar tu vida con el pasado?

\- No-contesto sincero - Solo me encerré en mi dolor como un chiquillo malcriado - dijo rodando los ojos -Y me arrepiento tanto...

\- Transforma ese arrepentimiento en fuerza para seguir adelante con el; esto es todo por hoy, quiero que sepas que no quise obligarle a responderme porque a el se le ve mucho mas mal que a ti, quiero que trates de confortarlo, sin sexo, sin lastima, solo amor. ¿Entiendes eso?

\- Si doctor... y gracias - dijo secándose las lagrimas, no quería en ningún momento que Chris le viera así.

\- Gracias a ti por venir, cuídalo hasta la próxima sesión, donde espero, aunque no verlos mejor, mas juntos. - Sonrió,

tomándole de la mano cuando Steve termino de componerse.

-Si- sonrió un poco - Gracias... de verdad gracias -dijo antes de salir, un suspiro enorme saliendo de su cuerpo, esta seria sin duda la primera de muchas sesiones y estaba bien, estaba bien el podía con eso.

Con un renovado sentimiento de que todo estaría bien, no tardo en dirigirse al donde habían dejado aparcado el auto, un estacionamiento privado no muy lejos de donde estaban; Chris no parecía estar por ningún lado, y eso lo asusto mucho, acelerando su corazón, hasta que vio como este se habían sentado en el asiento de atrás, seguramente para descansar mientras le esperaba.

\- Hey... - saludo el de cabello castaño, sentándose y mirándole, con ojos adormilados.

-Hey... - saludo Steve apoyándose en la puerta -¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como una mierda... - respondió, saliendo del auto, para así ver mucho mejor a Steve, quien tenia los ojos aun rojos, seguramente de frotarse las lagrimas

-Supongo yo que es normal -contestó sin saber muy bien que decir - Estaremos bien Chris -dijo con un tono que al de ojos verdes le pareció mas seguro -Tu y yo juntos.

\- Supongo. - susurro, un tanto intimidado por la seguridad que entro a su cuerpo, Steve parecía genuinamente confiado, al contrario de como lo había imaginado Kane cuando decidió abandonar el edificio, donde no se sentía a gusto con nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

\- Chris - llamó tomándole de la mano con delicadeza- Todo estará bien, por favor... confía en mi déjame que esta vez yo te proteja a ti... de todo

\- ¿De todo? ¿Incluso de mi mismo? - Suspiro, derrotado y mas cansado que nunca, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro del abogado, dándole el roce ínfimo que necesitaba para perder la cordura.

\- Si- suspiro tratando de desviar sus pensamientos - Te protegeré de ti mismo, hasta que estés bien, ambos, Chris como siempre debió ser.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Capitulo 4_ **

 

Es martes, día de torturas, o más bien de las consultas, así que no es de extrañar que este allí; sentado en la recepción, afortunadamente esta vez con Steve al lado; la semana pasada no le hubiera sentado muy bien tener que ir solo, había sido como un golpe directo a sus testículos, o a su corazón.

Se sintió tan asustado por ir solo, que Chris tuvo que venir a buscarlo, porque había comenzado a temblar y se había perdido camino a casa, sintiéndose mas inútil que nunca al tener que sacar al abogado de una reunión importante en su nuevo buffet.

Esa es una de las cosas que le preocupa en sobre manera, en especial cuando esta consciente de que Steve esta dejando su trabajo de lado por el, un inútil que ni siquiera consigue uno propio.

-Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí -murmuro el abogado riendo, con su corbata en la mano justo como el día en que llego a buscarlo -Calma Chris, estoy aquí -dijo tomándole de la mano -No volveré a dejar que vengas solo -murmuro, para que nadie mas escuchara.

Esto solo provoca una mueca de dolor en el rostro del aludido, dejando que su cuerpo se recueste en la seguridad que Steve le provoca.

\- Estoy bien, si estas aquí... - sonríe, algo ido en su depresión. - Steve...quiero...quiero...quiero que seas mío solamente.

\- Solo soy tuyo, Chris -contestó sonrojado - de nadie más, solo tuyo...

La suave voz de la secretaria, los saca a ambos de ese intimo momento, haciéndolos suspirar, mientras sus ojos se dan una mirada intensa, antes de que Chris se levante y avance a la habitación que tanto pánico le da, aunque a veces se sienta aliviado de soltarlo todo.

Sigue igual que como la ultima vez que entro allí, y el doctor Lehne también sigue igual con su sonrisa, que aunque un poco cínica a veces, le trae seguridad, no como la misma que siente con Carlson, que sube desde la planta de sus pies a su cabello; pero si esa sensación de que el le comprenderá, de que el le ayudara a que ame de nuevo a Steve como este se lo merece.

\- Buen día.

\- Buen día, Christian -saludo el doctor, dándole un sorbo a su café -Me alegra ver que vienes un poco radiante, nervioso aun, pero algo feliz, ¿es Steve cierto?

\- ¿Quien mas? - sonríe, tomando asiento cuando el doctor se lo indica. - Es...es bueno no venir solo, la ultima vez no resulto bien.

-Si, lo sé -dijo ajustándose los lentes- La ultima vez... ¿Te sentiste solo?

\- Sentí que lo necesitaba, el siempre me esta apoyando en todo, y solo... caí en pánico al no tenerlo cerca de mi, como si su distancia me quemara, aparte...soy nuevo en la ciudad y no me adapto a los cambios.

El doctor asintió un poco mas orgulloso de que su paciente se abriera con mas naturalidad - Eso... ¿es común en ti? , es decir no adaptarte a los cambios

\- Supongo que lo es... me adapte muy bien a las reglas del centro, y luego al mundo real, aunque fue un poco difícil para mi, no lo asimile tan rápido como Jen y Steve, quienes abrazaron la libertad rápidamente...

\- Tus padres imponían muchas reglas cuando eras pequeño -pregunto escribiendo en su libreta.

Su repentino silencio, causa que el doctor levanta la mirada hacia el, fijándose de inmediato en la forma que tiemblan las manos de Chris sobre su regazo, mientras juega con la hebilla de su pantalón; su mirada esta oculta por su largo cabello, que cae sobre sus hombros.

\- No lo recuerdo.

-Siempre que tocamos un tema de tu niñez no lo recuerdas Chris, confía en mi si no quieres que Steve se de cuenta por mi nunca lo hará, lo prometo, pero tienes que decirme ¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Tu madre? ¿Algún hermano? ¿Tu padre?

\- ¡Nadie me hizo daño! ¡Solo no recuerdo! - Su voz fue prácticamente un sollozo, que quiso ocultar a toda costa de los oídos del psicólogo.

\- ¿Quién fue? -pregunto tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por el grito.

\- No recuerdo...no claramente...no recuerdo todo lo que hizo, se que Jensen lo saco todo de mi, el me hizo recordarlo... el me hizo recordar que era mi padre...y e -eso fue el desenlace de todo... - Se cubrió sus ojos, como si se avergonzara de algo que no era culpa.

-No tienes de que cubrirte Chris, eras un niño, nada fue tu culpa -hablo claramente, pero despacio buscando que sus palabras llegaran al joven - El... ¿Te violo?

\- No lo recuerdo...pero si, el lo hizo, muchas veces, mi madre me culpo a mi de enloquecer a papa, pero...¡No fue mi culpa! No podía controlarme...¡No puedo hacer esto!

Toda la seguridad, incluso ese sentimiento de felicidad en su cuerpo ahora era reemplazada por un odio y pánico extremo que le carcomía por dentro, destrozando poco a poco lo que había construido para protegerse. El psicólogo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, sino quería perderle ahora que el chico estaba tan vulnerable.

\- Christian, tranquilo, escúchame, mírame -dijo levantándose -Nada, fue tu culpa, veo que lo sabes pero debes creerlo, saberlo no es suficiente , no cuando te odias a ti mismo por algo de lo que solo fuiste una victima, tus padres estaban mal y no puedes dejar que te arrastren con ellos

\- ¡Pero no hice nada para detenerle! Soy un inútil... - Sollozo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar, pero que viajaban libres por sus mejillas.

\- Porque eras un niño -dijo con voz comprensiva - Ellos tenían que protegerte, no dañarte, era su deber si alguien falló o fue un inútil, fueron ellos no tu Christian.

\- ¿Puedo irme? - pregunto, secándose el rostro con las toallitas que el doctor le ofrecía amablemente; sabia que Steve preguntaría, pero no quería contarle. - No le diga nada a Steve, no quiero que cargue con esto, el no lo sabe.

\- Esta bien - contesto suspirando -piensa en lo que te dije Chris, no dejaremos el tema peor por es suficiente y Steve... no sabrá nada por mi, tranquilo - dijo con ese tono tan comprensivo que nunca lo juzgaba.

\- No soy culpable... - susurro, tratando de asimilar las palabras en su cabeza, de comprender que lo que decía era real, que de verdad no había sido su culpa, que sus padres debían protegerle, quizás el pudiera enmendar el error de sus padres, pero como Steve mismo le había dicho, había que tener paciencia para todo. – Gracias.

\- De nada -dijo sonriendo -Eres un buen hombre Christian solo ocupas guía y Steve y yo te ayudaremos

Respirando hondo, el paciente se levanto del sillón negro donde siempre se sentaba, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, tratando de que con sus constantes respiraciones, se fuera un poco ese pánico que sentía por romperse frente a la persona que mas amaba; especialmente cuando esta le esperaba afuera, había sido un tonto, si hubiese sabido que esto sucedería hoy, no le habría rogado a Steve que le acompañara a la sesión, incluso si el rubio tenia la suya propia los mismo días.

 

 

Steve soltó una carcajada cuando escucho la pregunta de la chica con la que hablaba, no sabe como llegaron a hablar de lo difícil que es moverse en un Bufet lleno de abogados totalmente obsesionados con ser los mejores, resultó que ambos lo eran y que ambos estaban en una situación así, y le resulto gracioso la habilidad innata de la chica para el sarcasmo, que resultó aun mas divertida cuando encontraron experiencias en común, con eso de la obsesión que mostraban la mayoría de profesionales en su campo, ni siquiera se percato cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba poniendo atención a las muecas exageradas de la rubia.

Ni siquiera noto la mirada decepcionada de Chris en su rostro, luego de que por el pasara la decepción al ver como Steve podía ser una persona normal con el; Chris se sintió, abofeteado, humillado, pero sobre todo un idiota inservible, al no poder lograr una sonrisa de ese tamaño en el rostro de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Steve, ríe un poco más ante de darse cuenta de la mirada fija en el voltea y ve a Chris extrañado de que haya salido tan rápido, se levantó de inmediato sin darse cuenta que dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

\- Hey -saludo sonriendo.

Con una mirada despectiva, decepcionada y mas herida de lo que planeaba hacer; no era de extrañar, estaba luchando con el impulso de romperse allí enfrente de todos esos extraños.

\- Me voy, puedes quedarte... - murmuro.

\- Chris -llamó asustando, viendo como su amigo salía casi corriendo del lugar luego de empujarlo, ni siquiera oyó a la secretaria diciéndole que era su turno simplemente empezó a seguir a Chris verdaderamente asustado.

\- Chris, Chris, Hey, Hey, Chris -dijo bajando las escaleras al estacionamiento lo mas rápido que podía pero sin duda la vida sedentaria de un abogado tiene sus desventajas. - Hey, Chris. - grito de nuevo, cogiéndole del brazo obligándole a detenerse -¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué sucede, te atreves a preguntar? - La voz de Chris sonó rasposa, hiriente, a la vez que le tomaba de los hombros, apartando violentamente la mano que sostenía su brazo, estampándolo contra el auto mas cercano.

Steve no parece asustando, solo una ligera mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro - No sé de que hablas, Chris -dijo tranquilamente subiendo su mano a acariciar la mejilla del otro, pero siendo apartando con un fuerte manotazo.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres de mi? ¿O no lo es? ¡Dime que es lo que quieres de mi! - Pregunto con brusquedad, a la vez que sus manos manipulaban la ropa impecable del abogado, queriendo romperla solo para acceder a la blanca y tersa piel que sabría que había debajo de ella.

\- Chris tranquilo -dijo metiendo sus manos, tratando de impedir que esas manos le desnuden - Te amo tonto, eso quiero de ti, amor - dijo algo agitado por el esfuerzo de alejarlo de él -Solo eso, Chris detente.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quieres de mí! - Grita, por que le duele en el alma esas palabras, y sus ojos escosen, pero cuando estos buscan los de Steve, no ve el azul brillante e inocente de estos, ve ojos del color de las avellanas, verdes, llorosos, demasiado parecidos a los propios; es ahí cuando se detiene, alejándose rápidamente.

Steve esta con la respiración agitada, sus camisa ligeramente abierta y algo pálido -Chris, amor -lo llamo sin darse cuenta - Esta bien, todo esta bien, tranquilo te amo y sigo aquí - dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas - por favor - dijo acercándose -Mírame, Mírame estoy aquí.

\- Oh dios mío... - Chris se aleja como si quemara, como si todo lo que le provoca Steve es dolor, cuando sabe que es el mismo quien mas le ha hecho daño. - ¡No te acerques! ¡Soy un monstro!

-No -grito desesperado -no lo eres, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi, no otra vez - dijo empezando a llorar sin darse cuenta -no, me dejes por favor, dije que soportaría todo contigo créeme, maldita sea, ya no soy un niño quiero cuidar de ti, por favor... te amo.

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es peor! ¡Esto es peor! - Exclama, mientras camina sin rumbo, alejándose lo que mas puede de Steve, que le sigue muy de cerca aun susurrando palabras de amor.

\- ¡Chris! -chillo corriendo tomando al mayor con fuerza, con toda la que tiene que no es mucha pero sirve para detenerle, o el se deja no lo sabe, solo sabe que no esta pensando cuando se abraza como un loco a su amigo, como si fuera su salvavidas - Tienes que quedarte conmigo sin importar lo prometiste, y yo lo prometí, no te dejare ir no otra vez.

\- Dije que no me quedaría si podía herirte, y ¡es eso lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Te estoy hiriendo! ¿No te das cuenta de eso? - Su voz suena ahogada, contra el cuello de Steve, como si así ocultara su vergüenza.

-No lo estas haciendo -contradijo aferrándose mas -No ves acaso lo feliz que me haces, nunca he sido tan feliz, tus sonrisas, tus risas, tu cocina, tu compañía, todo tu me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no me haces daño, no es tu culpa NADA es de esos jodidos locos, por favor, mírame, y mírame bien para que veas de una jodia vez que sin ti no soy nada, que eres mi otra mitad...

\- No...estoy asustado, no puedo mirar en tus ojos...no puedo hacerlo...te...te amo. - Sollozo, cruzando sus brazos por su cadera.

-Tonto -sollozo asustado, empezando a llorar - No me dejes... -susurro separándose un poco, y tomando el rostro de su compañero con ambas manos -Te amo Christian Kane y no te será tan fácil librarte de mí.

\- Lo siento...lo siento, no debería hacerte pasar por esto, por nada de esto... - por su rostro corrían lagrimas sin importarle quien las vieras, pero aun así no era capaz de mirar los azules acuosos de su amado.

-Mírame -pido casi agónico -no te disculpes, míralo como algo mas que hemos superado... juntos

\- No quería herirte... nunca quise herirle a el tampoco...solo fueron los celos. - Susurro, dejando caer su frente contra la de Steve.

Steve asintió, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho... el estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Chris por Jensen, pero era la afirmación mas cercana a esto que había escuchado en voz alta y de él mismo, celos, el sentía celos de Jared, porque... quería, o amaba a Jensen - le dijo su mente, burlándose sin duda alguna de su corazón que parecía romperse un poco, pero se obligo a disimularlo.

-Si…lo sé, anda regresemos-dijo separándose con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Lo siento... ¿No hice algo bien? Aparte de todo... - susurro, fijándose en como los hombros de Steve caían a sus lados.

\- No amor- se apresuro a aclarar - no has hecho nada mal, solo... soy yo y mis inseguridades... pero estoy bien, vamos -dijo frotando sus ojos un poco.

\- ¿No vas a regresar? ¿A la consulta? - pregunto suavemente, dejándose arrastrar hasta el auto que no estaba muy lejos del lado del estacionamiento donde estaban.

\- No... Bueno, Solo... si prometes, que estarás aquí cuando salga - dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- No lo se... no se si pueda mantenerme a mi mismo aquí, junto; solo quiero ir a casa, nuestra casa.

Steve asintió - Si... nuestra casa... Chris ¿Puedes abrazarme?

\- ¿Puedo? - Pregunto de vuelta, sonriendo pequeño, componiéndose asimismo al ver como la voz de Steve volvía a sonar como en el pasado, como un niño pequeño que buscaba protección en el.

\- Si -contestó sonrojándose -Si puedes...

Estirando su brazo, Chris le rodeo la cintura, pasando la otra mano por sus hombros, convirtiendo el abrazo en algo intimo que junto ambos cuerpos, calentando el corazón de ambos al sentirse tan unido.

 

 

 

 

 

  ** _Capitulo 5_**

 

El tiempo estos meses han pasado bastante rápido, en estos días esta cumpliendo ocho meses al lado de Steve, quien en honor a la verdad se ha comportado como un ángel con él, sin esperar nada ha cambio solo le ha dado palabras de amor, comprensión y apoyo, emociones a las que el se ha aferrado como una persona sedienta en pleno desierto porque nunca, nunca las recibió de sus padres, o anteriores parejas, de nadie. Sonríe un poco cuando ve las sala de su casa, esta llena de fotos de él y Steve porque en estos ocho meses, además de las terapias se han dedicado a unas especies de citas, Steve lo llama mas salidas para conocer la ciudad, y siempre llevando la cámara consigo les toman fotos cuando quieren, donde quieren, son sus recuerdos, las pruebas de que estos ochos meses han sido los mejores que ha tenido en su vida.

Como desde hace un mes se sorprendió a si mismo, deseando a Steve mas cerca, aun no sexualmente porque seria mentir si dice que ya esta preparado, si no mas... ni siquiera sabe explicarlo, solo sabe que le ve sonreír y desea robarle un beso, le ve reír y quiere robarle dos, le ve con esa jodidas corbatas como todo un hombre de negocios y quiero robarle mas besos y más, quiere... no sabe que quiere, en realidad.

-¿En que piensas? -pregunto el abogado con las llaves del auto en la mano, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El aludido le miro, algo sorprendido de verle allí; y luego un poco ansioso, sintiendo una presión en su pecho al verle allí, impecablemente arreglado para salir a trabajar, realmente Steve levantaba pasiones aunque no lo notara, no cuando estaba demasiado preocupado en si el tenia pensamientos suicidas; lo que era un poco decepcionante.

Sonrió, solo una pequeña sonrisa, para calmarle de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener; coloco el libro que había estado leyendo, una de las novelas de Jensen, esas que el mismo Ackles le regalo por si algún día quería leer; y ahí estaba, leyendo historias de amor mientras intentaba

sobrellevar la suya.

\- En ti. - respondió después de un momento, recostándose de la cama detrás de el.

-Oh - murmuro sonrojándose - Espero que algo bueno -bromeo recostándose en el marco de la puerta - Me voy, veré si avanzo con algunos menores y en uno que parece que se pego a mi y no quiere separarse -se burlo, refiriéndose a la pequeña niña que aun estaba en custodia del estado, y no de algún familiar.

\- ¿Tienes que irte? - pregunto Chris de forma desinteresada, como si no se estuviera muriendo porque Steve se quedara; fingiendo indiferencia, se levanto para recostarse en la cama,

frotando sus pies cubiertos por las medias de lana que Steve había comprado cuando San Francisco se había vuelto muy frio.

-Si -susurro no sabiendo muy bien que mas decir, últimamente notaba a Chris mas tranquilo -Yo... nos vemos luego, Chris -murmuro volteándose -Regresare a tiempo para recogerte e ir con el doctor.

\- ¿Que tal si nos saltamos la consulta hoy? - sugirió casi temeroso de la respuesta de Carlson; no es que no tuviera ganas de ir con el doctor Lehne, que se había convertido en un gran apoyo para el; solo necesitaba una excusa rápida para tener a Steve un poco mas en casa antes de que se marchara.

Steve se detuvo en la puerta inmediatamente, y volteo algo preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir hoy con el doctor? ¿Algo pasó que no me has contado?

Habían muchas cosas que no le había contado, y muchas de ellas tenían que ver con las sesiones con el doctor Lehne, todo era información que no se atrevía aun a compartir con Steve, y este no parecía ser el momento adecuado para ello, no cuando lo único que quería era que el abogado se acercara a el, y así poder jugarle una a su mente para lograr, a través de toda esa niebla oscura que eran sus problemas, besarle, al menos ese era el plan.

\- No, no tiene que ver con ello, solo...sentí que quería hablar un poco mas contigo hoy.

El abogado le miro desconfiado unos segundos, sus ojos azules parecían buscar alguna mentira en los suyos o al menos algún indicio de que significaban sus palabras, eso era algo muy único de Steve, pensaba demasiado. Suspiro y termino de entrar a la habitación a paso lento, y se sentó en la cama, aun a bastante distancia.

\- Hablar conmigo...- repitió pensativo - Supongo que hay un día o dos que me puedo escapar de la oficina -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

\- ¿Crees que este pueda ser uno de esos días? - Chris se sentó a lo indio en la cama, colocándose cerca de Steve, hasta que sus hombros se rozaban. Que a pesar de estar cubiertos irradiaban tanto calor como si estuvieran piel a piel.

-Si, hoy será uno de esos días -dijo sonriendo tímidamente, tratando de no relajarse demasiado con la presencia de Chris tan cerca, aun era muy pronto para cualquier cosa y el no quería asustarle o que este se sintiera presionado.

\- Gracias por quedarte Steve... - susurra acercándose aun mas, pasando su brazo por la cintura del abogado, que estaba tan tenso que Chris podía notarlo.

-Bueno… -murmuro en respuesta, respuesta que salió en forma de tartamudeos que a opinión del mayor solo lo hacían ver mas hermoso.

\- Te ves hermoso en traje; realmente nada que ver con alguien como yo... - la suave risa de Chris reboto contra el hombro de Steve.

\- No digas eso - le replico volteándolo a ver con un puchero -El traje no es nada, y tu eres muy atractivo -dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado. - susurro, se había acercado hasta el punto de que su nariz rozaba tímidamente la de Steve.

-Yo... yo...- dijo viendo los labios de Chris claramente nervioso, su mirada subiendo luego

a sus ojos y perdiéndose en el verde de su mirada - Si... eres demasiado atractivo, algo hermoso...

\- Steve... - fue un susurro cansado, algo lleno de esperanza a la vez. - Voy a besarte... - mas que

una aviso era un hecho, porque después de que las palabras escaparan de sus labios, Chris se inclino los pocos centímetros que le separaban de tan ansiado beso.

Steve se derritió, casi literalmente se derritió su respiración se hizo mas agitada y simplemente cerro los ojos esperando, con los labios entre abiertos.

Fue solo un roce lo que sintieron ambos, pero este minúsculo toque fue capaz de acelerar aun más

sus corazones; poniéndolos a latir desbocados en sus pechos, casi queriendo escaparse del pecho de cada uno solo para entrelazarse contra el otro, seguro que se amoldarían igual de perfectos como lo hacían sus labios ahora.

Era como la primera vez, y a la vez tan diferente en todo; en el pasado solo había deseo reprimido por años, oculto en lo más profundo de ambos seres, ahora era muy diferente.

Había amor implícito en el beso, lo que lo hacia millones de veces mejor; y apenas y sus labios se rozaban.

El beso era lento, pequeños roses y sus corazones parecían latir al ritmo del otro y por el otro, cuando se separaron se perdieron en los ojos contrarios, Steve fue el primer en sonreír un poco seguramente apenado pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes.

\- Chris...

Con otro beso Chris volvió a robarle el alma momentáneamente, con una sonrisa pequeña también en sus labios, sintiéndose seguro por la mirada que le daba Steve, con sus ojos azules brillantes de emociones.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también, te amo -susurro bajando la mirada apenado, sus mejillas totalmente rojas, se trago como pudo un sollozo queriendo ocultarlo de Chris pero sin mucho éxito.

Se notaba cuan afectado lo había dejado esa muestra de cariño por parte del hombre del que tanto tiempo llevaba enamorado, el mismo que había alejado solo por tener miedo a consumirse en esa enfermedad que ahora estaba consciente era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida; sino hubiese sido por el ser gay nunca le hubiera conocido; a esa persona que le llena en todas las maneras posibles como es

_Chris._

Las lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas, están calientes como sus mejillas, y sus pestañas húmedas

se rozan con las de Kane de lo cerca que están ambos, aun sus labios vagamente tocándose, Chris puede sentir el sabor salado de esas lagrimas de felicidad en su propia lengua, que sale sin su permiso a lamer los labios del abogado, que ahoga otro sollozo y tiembla en sus brazos.

Es como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa de emociones, cada una más intensa que la otra.

Estuvieron en ese juego por lo que pareció horas para ambos rosándose los labios, alejándose dándose cortos besos, risas entre estos, todo era maravilloso y por primera vez Chris sentía de primera mano ese amor que con tanta seguridad describía Jensen en sus novelas, pero con Steve solo con el hombre que tiene entre brazos y que se derrite por su mas mínimo toque, es una sensación maravillosa ver la imperiosa necesidad del otro, que parece renovado con cada pequeño beso, de él... él puede hacer feliz a alguien con solo ser el mismo, es una revelación que hace latir su corazón demasiado rápido para su gusto.

\- Chris -llamó Steve al ver que se quedo ido -No te me quedes tanto viendo que me da pena -dijo

apenando, sus ojos celestes mas hermosos que nunca.

\- No tienes porque, solo lo dices porque no tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres... así de perfecto... - susurra, no necesita alzar mucho la voz porque Steve puede escucharle, y se siente como si este fuera su pequeño secreto, un beso del cual nadie mas tiene derecho a saber porque es suyo y de nadie mas.

Steve sonríe pequeñito - Exagerado -murmuro simplemente - No puedo creer que me besaras- dijo en un suspiro, como si fuera casi un sueño para él, llevándose los dedos a sus labios como buscando algún indicio de lo que acababa de pasar fuera cierto.

Haciendo que Chris sonriera, esta vez mas radiante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sonrisa llegando a sus ojos, iluminando el verde con mas vida de la que tenia antes de que muriera su alma luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo dormida cuando estaba en ese horroroso lugar del infierno.

Se inclino hacia Steve, y dejo un beso sobre los dedos que este tenia sobre sus labios aun, y que Chris aparto con su mano de forma delicada, como si Carlson pudiera romperse con cualquier movimiento brusco; dejando sus labios de nuevo a la vista y listos para besarlo, esta vez ahondando en su boca por unos segundos antes de separarse.

\- Es real, muy real.

Steve se sonrojo, porque en ese ultimo besó se le había escapado un gimoteo demasiado femenino para su gusto.

\- Te amo Christian Kane no sabes lo mucho que te amo -contestó subiendo su mano acariciando la mejilla contraria. -Eres tan hermoso...

\- No mas que tu. - rebatió el hombre de cabellos castaños, separándose con un suspiro largo que salió de lo mas hondo de su pecho, al fin se sentía completo en mucho tiempo. - ¿Aun quieres ir al trabajo?

\- No -respondió con un puchero -Ya no quiero...

\- ¿Te quedaras? - pregunto, tomando su mano y llevándola a su rostro, para acariciarse con ella, provocando que Steve comenzara a acariciarle por si mismo.

\- Si... me quedare -contestó viéndole a los ojos, viendo por primera vez ese verde que parecía totalmente renovado y mas vivo que los últimos meses.

\- Quiero que te quedes... - susurro besando la palma de su mano y atrayéndolo hacia el, lo que fue bastante fácil considerando lo manejable que era al ser mucho mas débil en fuerza que Chris, quien a pesar de haber estado esos meses en depresión, había comenzado a hacer ejercicios en casa, volviéndose un poco mas fortachón de lo que era antes. - Quiero que hagamos la comida juntos, que arreglemos el jardín, compremos un perro, pintemos la cerca, quiero hacer demasiadas cosas contigo... - susurro, besando su mejilla.

Steve rio pequeño, dejándose acurrucar entre los brazos del mayor - Eso me suena a que quieres compartir tu vida conmigo Kane -dijo juguetón, sintiendo que cuando las palabras salieron de su boca Chris le abrazo mas.

\- Yo voy a compartir mi vida contigo. - le aseguro, mordiendo el labio inferior del hombre entre sus brazos. - ¿Tu quieres compartir mi vida contigo?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? -pregunto sintiendo que otras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - Mi mayor deseo es compartir mi vida contigo Chris, quiero vivir a tu lado siempre, no estaría completo sin ti... ni ahora, ni nunca

\- Yo tampoco, eres todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que necesito para vivir... - su corazón se encogió

al ver las lagrimas volver a inundar los ojos de Steve, el azul de estos parecía brillar con cada confesión que se hacían el uno al otro; gracias al dios que lo hubiese escuchado, dándole un poco de valentía para lograr ese paso.

-¿Quieres probar hacer un pastel o algo? -pregunto el abogado sonriendo -O ¿Quieres comprar el perro? -dijo riendo -Yo quiero uno que no sea muy fuerte, luego me bota al suelo -se quejo como niño.

\- Incluso las moscas te tiran al suelo, Steve, te vi el otro día cuando sacaste la basura. - Se burlo el de ojos verdes, dejándose caer contra el colchón, con Steve aun en los brazos.

-No es cierto -replico como un niño -Es que las bolsas estaban... muy pesadas... porque tenían, uh... muchas... cosas pesadas

\- ¿Cosas pesadas? - La risa de Chris inundo la habitación, su pecho vibrando con la risa. - Ok, bueno seria un perro muy pequeñito...y un pastel estaría bien, has mejorado mucho en la cocina, eso me gusta... - susurro, besando su frente.

El abogado rodo los ojos -Te ríes de los que no se nos bendijo con fuerza ¿verdad? -pregunto jalándole el cachete como si fuera un pequeño, deteniéndose cuando escucho lo ultimo sus ojos mostrando una ilusión -¿De verdad te gusta un poco mas mi desastrosa comida?

-Bueno es mucho menos desastrosa que antes. - sonrió con picardía. - Aun tienes mucho tiempo para aprender, y yo puedo ir haciendo lo mismo.

\- Oh dios, adoro esa sonrisa -soltó lo que pensaba en vez de que se quedara como eso, como

pensamiento - Lo... lo haremos juntos - dijo riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Amas mi sonrisa cínica? - Chris no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, queriendo devorar esos dulces labios de nuevo. - Te prometo que lo haremos juntos, de ahora en adelante todo junto.

\- No, no, no -negó serio -Bueno, si... me gusta pero un poquito -dijo seguro, después de todo el era abogado se suponía que sus argumentos debían ser bastantemente sólidos para que nadie los botara. - Juntos - repitió recostando su cabeza en el pecho contrario

 

Para cuando Chris se despierta, Steve ya se ha marchado, lo que es algo bueno, porque así no tiene que besarlo con la erección mañanera que ha regresado a el progresivamente a medida que sus sesiones con Lenhen avanzan, consiguiendo problemas y buscándole soluciones a largo plazo, que han funcionado tanto para el como para Steve, quien ahora, de nuevo a su trabajo, parece flotar en una nube, sin prestarle atención a nada pero a nada a su alrededor, todo gracias a esos magníficos besos que Chris y el han compartido antes de irse a la cama.

Chris no puede dejar de sonreír ahí apoyado en el marco de la puerta en donde esta, puede ver el desayuno que Steve le ha dejado preparado, caminó hasta este y ve una hermosa y pequeña nota con la impecable caligrafía del abogado **_"come, si esta comestible sino bótalo, con amor Steve"_** y el solo quiere reír, burlarse, saltar, correr porque se siente como si nunca se dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Y eso también le asusta un poco, depender tanto de alguien.

Mas de alguien como Steve, algunas veces tan indeciso, tan inseguro de si mismo, como si el mundo fuera a caerse si faltaba a algo en su relación, la cual era eso, su relación; una que debían mantener ambos juntos.

 

Un estornudo sorpresivo salió de Steve, en la oficina resonó por las paredes, incluso sorprendiéndose a asimismo, parecía que iba a enfermarse, aunque Chris solía decir que cuando estornudaba era por que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas; y sin duda alguna no quería pensar en que sus padres podían estar pensando en el, pero se conformaba con pensar que podía ser Chris teniendo pensamientos obscenos, el solo pensamiento lo hace reír; pensar en el viejo Chris, ese que le trataba como un niño, aunque ahora poco a poco lo haga de nuevo, burlándose de el, tanto como apoyándolo en cada paso.

\- ¿En que piensas? - La voz chillona de su clienta le hace sonreír, la pequeña lleva una braga

negra, con flores exageradamente rosadas, y unos tenis de color verde, sin duda su niñera esta loca, pero a la niña no parece importarle; se fija en sus expresión, de curiosidad absoluta, mirándole con su pequeños ojos castaños oscuros.

\- En alguien especial para mi...-contestó sonriendo - ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ya quieres otra niñera

\- ¡Eres un adivino! - Aplaudió en alto, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. - ¿Quieres hablar de ese alguien? Soy realmente buena escuchando. - Le aseguro, levantándose de la silla a y apoyándose al escritorio de Carlson.

-¿La curiosidad es parte de ustedes las mujeres? -pregunto causando una carcajada de la pequeña - Navien ahora... ¿Por qué no te gusta tu tutora?

\- ¡Es inútil! - la niña mascullo, golpeando con su delicado puño en la madera. - Eso fue lo que

dijo de mí cuando le dije que no sabia atarme los zapatos. - Gruño ofendida.

-¿Te dijo inútil? -preguntó impresionado, con un suspiro de por medio -Navien es el decimo tutor que te coloco en ocho meses, no será que tiene a alguien en mente

\- Ummmmm... ¿Qué tal tu? - pregunto, como si no hubiese planeado eso por meses.

El abogado se le quedo viendo algo descolocado, dejo su lapicero en la mesa y se acomodo un poco mas en su silla -Disculpa... ¿Quien? -medio chillo.

\- ¡Tu, tonto! - Exclamo ella, dando saltitos en su lugar sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Eres perfecto! Como mi papa, eres genial, por favor Steve... ¡Quiero que seas mi niñera!

-Pero... Pero -dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la pequeña -Navien, mi vida es complicada

y no es aceptada por mucho gente, no porque sea mala, sino porque es diferente

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que seas mi papa sustituto! - Exclamo, volátil como todo niño, no tardo en que en sus ojos aparecieran lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en forma de llanto. - ¡Por favor!

-No, no tranquila -dijo tomándola en brazos y sentándola en escritorio, limpiándole las lagrimas - Navien, hay cosas de mi que no sabes y es posible que cuando las sepas no quieras que sea tu papa, ¿entiendes?

\- Pero... quiero que lo seas, no me importa sino me dejas tener un perrito, yo quiero que tu seas mi papa... - Sollozo, sus pequeños gimoteos hiriendo el corazón del abogado, siempre tan sensible con los niños.

\- Navien, mira oh dios, yo... tengo una pareja... no estoy solo - dijo limpiándole las lagrimas.

\- Entonces puede ser mi mami. - Concluyo la niña, sonriendo chiquito, con esperanza reflejada en su mirada.

-No... es ... una mujer -dijo casi arrepintiéndose, una niña no debería escuchar o entender de esas cosas.

\- ¿No es una mujer? - Ella repitió sin entenderlo realmente, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara un sentido oculto en esas palabras. - No entiendo.

\- Así es... y no pretendo explicártelo pero esa es justa la razón por la que no puedes, lo siento pequeña - dijo rogando porque no se pusiera a llorar.

Pero así lo hizo, cubriendo sus ojos con ambas pequeñas y delicadas manos, escondiendo sus

lagrimas del hombre enfrente de ella; parecía realmente frágil, haciéndole recordar a Steve los primeros días del caso, donde la pequeña no hacia mas que derramar lagrimas en silencio, sin hablarle a nadie; recuerda también que por el fue que comenzó a sonreír, por el fue que comenzó a ser lo que debería ser desde un principio, solo una niña.

-Navien... -dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho -No llores, me destroza verte llorar pequeña eres un ángel que solo debería sonreír.

-¡No! - Sus sollozos se hicieron mas alto, a laves que se pegaba del pecho de Steve, golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños. - Nadie nunca me quiso... ¡Incluso mis padres me dejaron!

\- No, no, no, no -dijo conteniendo las lagrimas - Eso no es cierto, tus padres te amaban

solo... solo ellos, solo... tuvieron que irse, era su tiempo.

\- ¿Por que tuvieron que irse? - susurro, sus sollozos siendo ahogados por el saco de Steve, que se llenaba de lagrimas.

-Fue un accidente te aseguro que ellos deseaban quedarse contigo, eras su princesa después de todo, Navien.

 

El hambre le vence, y por fin se digna a levantarse de la cama de Steve, de la cual aun tiene que preguntarle porque diablos es mas grande. Se levanta con la pesadez de la pereza en cada hueso, estirándose largamente antes de poner un pie en el pasillo y bajar trotando las escaleras; si tiene suerte, Steve aun no debe de llegar a casa, así que aun tiene oportunidad de matar la cocina o hacer algo que comer, lo que salga primero.

Pronto saca algunos olores, lo básico nada mas, se ha dado cuenta que Steve es como un niño y siempre aparta los chiles, las cebollas y los ajos de la comida, empieza pelar un par de papas

tarareando una canción en su mente, su buen humor es notable para cualquiera, y sonríe mas cuando escucha el auto de Steve aparcar frente a la casa.

Sin duda le sorprenderá cuando le vea cocinando, y el sonreirá como idiota, atrayendo al de ojos azules a su cuerpo, y dándole su beso de bienvenida, realmente anhela esos labios, morderlos y

disfrutando de cada centímetro de ellos, de cada gemido que Steve es capaz de hacer.

Dios, se ha vuelto una mujer, un día de estos le saldrían senos.

Sonrió con el pensamiento, pensando en que ya su mente comenzaba a procesar ese tipo de líneas en las que volvía a ser el, el mismo Chris bromista de siempre, que lo podía todo, y que ahora sentía su corazón latir rápido en su pecho al escuchar la cerradura ceder a la llave.

Le extraña que Steve dure mas tiempo de lo normal en entrar en la casa, y

además, se oyen pasos a su lado, pequeños.

Deja el cuchillo en el fregadero y se lava las manos, voltea para ir a ver porque la tardía de su chico cuando, al voltear, lo ve ahí abre la boca al ver a su abogado, con su clásica sonrisa de que acaba de hacer algo con una niña en brazos.

\- Eh...¡Hola! - La pequeña niña de ojos castaños le saludo efusivamente, estirando su mano hacia el. - ¡Soy Navien!

\- Chris tranquilo, te lo explicare todo -dijo Steve al ver que Christian se había quedado pálido como él papel.

\- ¿Qué tienes que explicar? - Pregunto, pero su voz quedo apagada por el chillido de la chica.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Papi Steve, me suena el estomago! - reprocho, jalando al abogado de su chaqueta, tratando de hacerlo moverse, olvidándose rápidamente de Steve.

El abogado palidece cuando la palabra "papi" sale de la boca de la inocente criatura que nos abe esta tirando su universo prácticamente al suelo.

\- Navien, espera un momento por favor, ve a la sala.

\- Oh dios... - Chris sintió sus ojos humedecerse de inmediato, y como si su cuerpo se manejara solo, no tardo en girarse, sus talones rechinando en el mármol mientras emprendía su huida a su habitación, con su corazón casi a punto de explotar de dolor.

-Oh por dios, Christian, amor no es lo que crees -dijo corriendo detrás de su amante, olvidándose por completo de la pequeña que claramente oyó como llamaba al otro hombre "amor", como su padre llamaba a su madre... - Espera Chris, por dios, no es lo que crees -repitió - escúchame -grito apenas logrando meter el brazo logrando que la puerta no se cerrara, gruño del dolor pero no le importaba - ¡Chris no es mi hija!

\- ¿Entonces porque te llama así? - Grito Chris, las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos al no poder soportar la presión en su pecho, era demasiado, y por mas que deseaba creerle, tenia miedo de que no fuera verdad.

\- Porque se encariño conmigo, es la niña del caso que te había comentado, Chris -dijo empezando a llorar también, lagrimas calientes brotando en desesperación por el temor de que Chris haga una estupidez. -Te lo juro, Christian por dios se encariño conmigo esta sola en el mundo y solo... solo ocupa llamar a alguien así, no es mía - dijo en un sollozo ahogado, haciendo fuerza increíble fuerza para mantener la puerta entreabierta que con tanta desesperación Kane intentaba cerrar.

\- Déjame solo. - susurro, apoyando su frente contra la puerta, cerrando sus ojos con dolor, sufriendo aun con los latidos rápidos de su corazón. - Déjame pensar.

Steve estuvo a punto de replicar, el no era de dejar las cosas así pero simplemente asintió mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar como un niño y el quejido de dolor que quería salir de su boca.

\- Buenas noches Chris... te amo - dijo bajito, aunque sabia que su pareja lo había escuchado, se alejo de la puerta limpiándose las lágrimas y con paso lento, bajo las escaleras buscando con la mirada a Navien.

La niña tenia lagrimas en los ojos. - ¿No me quiere? ¿Dije algo malo? - pregunto con su vocecita, acercándose a donde estaba Steve de pie, parecía devastado hasta para sus inocentes ojos, y era algo que no le gustaba.

\- No pequeña, solo mal interpreto algo -dijo con cariño acariciándole la cabecita -¿Quieres comer algo?, no soy buen cocinero pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Sip. - Asintió la pequeña, tomándole de la mano. - El y tu...es que...lo llamaste amor...así siempre llamaba mi padre a mi mama, ¿Por que lo llamaste así? - pregunto, temiendo que estuviera haciendo muchas preguntas, mas cuando Steve parecía tan apunto de desmayarse.

\- Es mi novio -contestó ausente, sin darse cuenta, estaba algo mareado y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, solo quería que Chris le abrazara

\- Tu novio... - ella repitió por lo bajo, asintiendo. - Lamento que esto...es mi culpa...no debí llamarte papi, el pensó que era tu hija ¿cierto? - susurro, sintiendo como Steve le soltaba de la mano, dejándola enfrente de la mesa de caoba.

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa -susurro aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se sentía tan devastado, su corazón parecía ir lento... todo parecía estar mas lento de lo normal, todo parecía adverse detenido y lo único que sentía era el dolor punzante en su hombro - ¿Qué quieres comer? - pregunto ausente, como si se moviera solo por costumbre.

Una puerta siendo azotada en el piso de arriba llamo su atención, y detuvo su travesía zombi hacia la nevera, girando sus ojos a donde se veía el comienzo de las escaleras. Su corazón se detuvo, así lo sintió en su pecho, esta vez totalmente, dejándolo frio. Allí estaba el, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y con expresión serena; parecía calmado consigo mismo.

La niña lo vio y se aparto de su camino, pero Chris la sorprendió cuando se arrodillo frente a ella.

\- Lamento lo de tus padres... - susurro, estirando una mano hacia ella, que esta tomo sonriente. - Bienvenida a casa, pero no deberías llamar papi a Steve no es tan viejo.

La niña le miro de arriba abajo, volvió a ver a Steve como pidiendo permiso y al no obtener ni siquiera un asentamiento de cabeza sonrió estrechando la mano del hombre.

\- Eres muy lindo, Steve tiene un buen novio. - dijo riendo. - Y lo siento, es que me gusta llamarle papi porque con el me siento segura.

\- Yo también me siento seguro con el, y estoy seguro que esa es una de sus mejores habilidades. - Sonrió acomodando el cabello castaño de la pequeña detrás de su oreja, era un poco mas claro que el sueño, pero no tan rubio como el de Steve o Jensen.

\- Estaba haciendo la cena, espero te guste lo que hare.

\- Espero que cocines mejor que Steve que casi voló una vez el buffet solo con el microondas - acusó la niña, riendo.

Chris rio también, alto y genuinamente divertido. - En la casa también, pero esta aprendiendo, y espero que el tiempo que estés con nosotros, aprendas también. - toco suavemente su cabeza antes de alzarse de nuevo, y dirigirse a donde había estado cortando las papas que pensaba usar, sin siquiera ver a Steve.

\- Claro, soy una niña independiente -dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

Steve sonrió.

\- Navien, iré a cambiarme de ropa quédate con Christian aquí y obedécelo -pidió con un nudo en la garganta -Regresare dentro de un rato -dijo, saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina cuando la niña asintió, aun preocupada.

A sus ojos, parecían sus padres cuando estaban peleados, o tontos como ella solía decir, se ignoraban y se llamaban por sus nombres completos, no decían ni "amor," ni cariño, ni nada, era como si el otro fuera una pintura en la pared, y eso la hacia enfadar, mas cuando ella sabia que era la causa del problema.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Capitulo 6_ **

 

Cuando la comida estuvo lista y servida, tres platos de delicioso puré, y una pasta semi rostizada, lo cual había sido en parte culpa de los dos, Chris y la pequeña Navien, quien había seguido cada paso que el había dado con la comida, sonriéndole de vez en cuando al ver que su interés era real, y que de verdad deseaba aprender algo.

Así que cuando se sentó frente a su plato de comida la niña le miro extrañada, al el dar el primer bocado, y el no tuvo mas opción que bajar su cucharilla y preguntar que pasaba. Era muy sencillo, la niña estaba acostumbrada a cenar en familia.

Eso fue un golpe algo duro para el, quien, a pesar de no estar enfadado con su novio, quería dejarlo botado en el contenedor de basura mas cercano, deshacerse de el por darle esos sustos, pero quien era el para juzgar.

Miro con recelo la cerradura de la habitación, pensando seriamente en que no debería hacer esto, sabiendo que ambos necesitaban tiempo tanto como se necesitaban mutuamente.

Abrió la puerta en un impulso de adrenalina y entro en la habitación, la luz estaba apagada, por lo que no pudo ver mas que un pequeño rayo de luz colándose por la ventana, proveniente de la farola frente a la casa; se giro a su izquierda y encendió la luz, solo para encontrarse con Steve en la cama, aun con su traje puesto.

El abogado cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos y se acurruco dando la espalda a Chris - ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto lo mas normal que podía, pero sabe que su tono de voz salió rasposo y extraño, había estado llorando no era para menos.

\- La mocosa no comerá si no estamos todos a la mesa, así que vine a buscarte. - ¿Qué si le duele? ¡Por supuesto que le duele! Verle así le mata, le destroza el corazón y su mente le grita que es un maldito desagradecido, que cuando el falla Steve no le da la espalda, no, le habla, le ama, y le cuida sin rechistar. - Ven a cenar.

-No quiero comer nada -respondió simplemente, sintiendo que su dolor pasaba a ira ¿Solo para eso había subido? - Dile que bajare luego... que trabajo en un caso, lo que sea.

\- Steve... - Chris se acerco, apoyando su rodilla en la cama, su peso haciendo a Steve moverse un poco con el movimiento.

El abogado no respondió solo se acurruco mas, luego de unos minutos agrego -Ella lo creerá solo dile eso.

\- Pero no yo... - susurro por lo bajo, queriendo estirar sus manos y abrazarle. - Ven a cenar, por favor...

\- No quiero. - replico de nuevo - No se para que quieres que baje, sí antes para ti fue de mas interés todo el jodido mundo menos yo...

Con un suspiro, Chris se recostó a su espalda, cruzando un brazo por sobre su pecho y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con un suave movimiento de arrastre que el abogado fue incapaz de detenerlo, no tenia la fuerza suficiente.

\- Lo siento, estaba enfadado, primero por sus palabras y luego porque la trajiste sin consultármelo...pensé que haríamos todo juntos.

-Suéltame, no quiero hablar - susurro sintiéndose como un niño - Detesto que me ignoren, lo detesto todos siempre lo hacen... mis padres y ahora tu -dijo empezando a llorar y haciendo fuerza para soltarse de Chris a pesar de que su hombro aun estaba matándole del dolor, y su visión estaba borrosa del dolor, la ira y las lagrimas.

\- Shhh... - Chris siseo a su oído, ahora abrazándole con ambos brazos, sus labios rozando el cuello del hombre que sollozaba inconsolablemente. - Lo siento, lo siento tanto por hacerte sentir así, lo siento.

Steve lloro cada vez peor durante unos minutos mas, su llanto parecía no parar y estaba preocupando a Chris, pero luego de un rato este se calmo y se dejaba arrullar sin decir nada -Siento haberla traído sin consultar, me tomo por sorpresa todo lo que paso en el bufet y no me dio tiempo de avisar -susurro débilmente.

\- Esta bien, ya no importa... aun te sigo amando igual que antes... - susurro besando su cuello una vez mas, relajándose al sentir como Steve hacia lo mismo en sus brazos.

\- Yo también te amo -susurro apoyándose en los hombros de su novio -Y ... lo siento no tenia una crisis de esta desde casi la adolescencia... de verdad detesto que me ignoren, lo siento

\- No voy a ignorarte mas, y si lo hago, tienes que estar atento a recordarme que lo odias... - Chris sonrió, su mano liberando un poco el agarre que tenia sobre su cuerpo. - Eres un mimado.

\- No lo soy -dijo sonriendo un poco, su sonrisa indicaba su cansancio y su rostro desecho por las horas que lloro -Necesito tomar algo...

\- Espero que eso sea agua, porque no tolerare nada mas. - Le aseguro Chris sentándose en la cama.

\- Suenas como mi madre. - contestó de inmediato riendo. - Y solo me refería a algo para el dolor...

\- Las pastillas son malas también, ven a comer algo hecho en Kane, delicioso e increíble como yo. - susurro inclinándose contra sus labios, besando la comisura de los labios de Steve.

Steve rio, esas siempre adorables arruguitas formándose debajo de sus ojos y a la vez estremeciéndose por completo de nuevo con el contacto lo que provoco en Kane una sonrisa.

\- Bien vamos a comer amor -dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad -Pero si ocupare algo para el dolor, a menos que tu comida sea mágica -bromeo.

\- Es mágica, vamos, no quiero que la pequeña dama se preocupe... - movió su cabeza hacia la puerta, tomándole de la mano para jalarle lejos de la cama. - Mmmm...creo que tendremos que remover estos... - susurro, tomando la corbata de Steve y comenzando a desatarla sin su permiso, para luego una vez desatada lanzarla hacia atrás, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa.

Steve se mordió el labio cuando Chris lo jalo, casi quiso gritar del dolor, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando sintió las manos de Chris quitando la corbata, los botones de su camisa y su camisa, tragó en seco nervioso sonrojándose, pero dejándose hacer, en un leve momento fugaz su mente pareció decirle o advertirle que si tenia algún moretón o lo que sea en el hombro, Chris lo notaria y se enojaría, pero estaba concentrado en la sensación tan maravillosa de esas manos quitando su ropa, que hasta el dolor disminuyo.

\- Estas demasiado vestido. - susurro el de ojos verdes, como si sus palabras justificaran sus acciones, desvistiéndole con sus manos temblorosas, mas cuando logro tener contacto con la piel de su pecho, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran sus abdominales, antes de subir a sus pectorales, las palmas de ambas manos rozando los pezones, antes de posarse sobre sus hombros por debajo de la camisa, para arrastrarla y dejarla caer por sus hombros.

Steve no puedo contener los múltiples suspiros que salieron e su boca, con cada pequeño rose - Ya no lo estoy -susurro en respuesta, alzando su mirada hacia la verde y perdiéndose en ella.

Las manos suaves a pesar del maltrato de la vida en ellas, bajaron por sus brazos, no notando nada fuera de lo normal, porque los ojos de Chris estaban fijos en los azules de Steve, era hermosos ver cada temblor, y mas cuando sus manos llegaron a su torso, subiendo rápidamente a los rosados botones que permanecían erectos por el frio de la habitación.

Steve siente sus pezones endurecerse mas, y sabe que no es por el frio o por el dolor que esta ahí débilmente aun molestando, sabe que es por Chris y por la necesidad de que le toque, pero no quiere moverse no puede, esta pegando ahí al piso esperando y deseando que Chris este preparado... confiando solamente en el.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le hacen a ambos sobresaltar, rompiendo ese momento, pero de manera extraña, porque Steve al encogerse del susto no puede hacer mas que tomarse el hombro evitando sollozar.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto tomándole de la cintura.

-Si, si, si no es nada -gruño dejando salir unas lágrimas, joder lo que es de increíble la mente humana, ahora que salió de su nube de amor con Chris, el dolor parece casi insoportable y siente que esta casi dejándose caer al suelo, se da cuenta que es así cuando Chris le sostiene con mas fuerza preocupado.

\- ¿Por que no me habías dicho que te dolía? Dios...esta comenzando a ponerse purpura... ¡Navien, ¿¡puedes venir aquí!? - Chris miro hacia la puerta entreabierta, donde sabia que estaba la niña, que al entrar se cubrió los ojos al ver la situación. - Esta bien, toma una camisa de ese closet, una de las negras, llevaremos a Steve al hospital...

\- Si Chris - responde la niña con fuerza saltando al closet con sus ojos tapados graciosamente.

-No me duele- se quejo el abogado cerrando los ojos -Solo, es que no se... pensé que se pasaría

\- ¿No te duele? Estas llorando como un bebe... vamos siéntate en la cama... - El mismo le lleva, sin dejar que Steve haga ningún movimiento por si mismo, simplemente recostándolo en la cama y tomando la camisa que la niña le da, es una camiseta, y no tiene que moverlo mucho para colocársela. - ¿Cuando sucedió?

\- Eso... no tiene mucha importancia -dijo tratando de sonar convincente -Me golpee con la puerta del auto -agrego al ver que la primera no convenció a Chris, menos la segundad, Aquí habían dos opciones o el era muy malo mintiendo o Chris lo conocía muy bien, pues ya le miraba enarcando una ceja y claramente incrédulo. Suspiro - Cuando ibas a cerrar la puerta, no tenia la fuerza para mantenerla entonces metí mi hombro para impedir que la cerraras

\- Eres un idiota. - Mascullo el castaño, casi queriéndose golpear por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba, se giro a la pequeña que les miraba preocupado. - Esta bien, es un tonto pero seguramente estará bien... - sonrió, tratando de calmarla, antes de girarse a Steve y tomarle de la cintura y detrás de las rodillas, alzándole en brazos de inmediato. - Igual te llevare al hospital.

\- Exageras - murmuro con un puchero -Solo es un golpe

\- No exagero, ¿Cuando exagero? - pregunto Chris con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

 

\- Ese doctor era un salvaje -se quejo Steve como por quinta vez mientras veían a Chris alistar sus medicamentos, algún des-inflamatorio y algo para el dolor, había dicho el salvaje del doctor.

Habían regresado hace una hora del hospital. Navien se había quedado dormida hace bastante y Chris la había llevado a una de las habitaciones vacías y la había recostado en una cama, y arropado, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a la pequeña tan vulnerable, tan sola... definitivamente la vida no era justa como una pequeña se enfrentaría sola al mundo, sin sus padres, sin nadie; ni todo el dinero del mundo compensaba eso.

Mientras que Steve aun se quejaba con un puchero del doctor, y es que se había comportado como un niño toda la maldita consulta, Chris cree que incluso si no lo hubiera agarrado este hubiera salido corriendo.

-Debería demandarlo -gruño de nuevo el de los ojos verdes recibiendo una risita de su novio en respuesta -¿Que te parece gracioso?

\- Que un hombre tan grande como tu sea capaz de lloriquear tanto. - Respondió alzando ambas cejas de forma juguetona, arrastrándole a la cama que les esperaba pacientemente.

\- Es que me dolió - se quejó de nuevo -Lo demandare.

\- Ya déjalo, baby; no vale tu tiempo. - susurro retirando la camiseta con cuidado, sus manos esta vez tocándole con mas confianza, que erizaba cada vello del cuerpo de Steve.

-Chris -suspiro removiéndose -Me gusta que me digas bebe -dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, sintiendo la mano de su novio hacer círculos al parecer desinteresados cerca de sus pezones

\- Lo se... - suspiro sobre la piel de su hombro que había quedado al descubierto, podía ver pequeños lunares en la piel de Carlson, y lo único que podía pensar era en probarla, continuar la exploración que se había visto interrumpida. Dejo besos rápidos por su piel, llegando a su cuello, hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, donde succiono ese punto sensible, sus dedos pellizcando ambos pezones.

-Oh por dios -gruño o mas bien jadeo, sorprendido que con una sola vez Chris recordara sus puntos sensibles y como hacer que se derritiera, se arqueo cuando sintió sus pezones siendo pellizcados de nuevo, mandando corrientes de placer a todo su cuerpo -Chris -jadeo con el mismo movimiento por tercera vez, su amante no le estaba dando oportunidad a nada, a nada estaba buscando enloquecerlo y lo estaba logrando.

Ahora sus manos bajaban por su torso, pasando sus uñas no muy largas por toda la piel que recorría, causando que las sensaciones del de ojos azules se intensificara, volviéndose mucho mas placenteras de lo que eran antes.

\- ¿Estamos listo para esto? - pregunto Chris en su oído, algo temeroso de una respuesta negativa,

\- Tal vez... solo podamos ir lento... no hace todo hoy... solo algo -sugirió Steve algo nervioso, sin moverse ni un centímetro de los brazos de su amante.

Chris acaricio la hebilla del pantalón de Steve, aun dejando besos suaves por la piel, calentándola con cada roce que daba, casi podía sentir la sangre del rubio latiendo con cada toque. - No hacer todo, puedo lidiar con eso... - susurro, empujándolo hacia la cama.

\- Solo... si tu quieres... porque si quieres todo yo puedo... es decir -hablo nervioso -Solo no quiero decepcionarte...

\- No, no me estas decepcionando. - Se apresuro a hacerle saber, lo de menos que quería era que Steve se sintiera inseguro, o que tenia que darlo todo solo por complacerle, ya había sido suficiente de eso; ahora era su turno de compensarle. - Estoy bien con no hacerlo todo... además, no podemos ser tan ruidosos. - susurro con picardía a su oído.

Steve rio bajito pasando el brazo no vendado por el cuello de su amante -Navien, ¡cierto!, no quiero que mañana pregunte que era el ruido - dijo con diversión - Sabes... amor, No...dijo nada cuando le dije que eras mi novio, no se si porque no entiende o no le importa -agregó curioso, suspirando cuando sintió la lengua de Chris pasar levemente por su cuello.

\- ¿Con eso me quieres decir...que?

\- Nada... nada solo... era una observación -dijo algo nervioso -Eso ¡si! una observación, nada más

\- No te estoy reclamando. - Chris no pudo evitar reír al verlo tan nervioso, tartamudeando por solo una pregunta. - Esta bien, solo me refería a que, si con eso te dabas cuenta que para todos no estamos enfermos... - susurro la palabra, tomando los labios de Steve antes de que este respondiera, besándolo unos minutos hasta que logro que sus rodillas temblorosas dieran con la cama.

Steve sintió su respiración mas lenta, su mundo en general mas lento con esos labios encima, cada movimiento, cada leve mordisco era casi como estar en el cielo... y se sentía muy bien, la terrible soledad que estaba acechándolo desde ante que decidiera hacer lo correcto con Chris, casi era ya un murmullo indeseable en su mente... Chris se separó y él de inmediato se impulsó hacia este de nuevo dejando pequeños besos en sus labios, solo pequeños roses.

\- Eso ya lo sé... solo que a veces vuelve a mi mente, pero se que no lo estamos -afirmo seguro - Nunca he estado tan seguro de ello, además... todo el jodido mundo puede decir que esta mal que para mi no... Te amo demasiado, mi lugar es contigo

\- Esas son las palabras mas hermosas que pudiste haberme dicho alguna vez. - Los ojos de Chris centellaron con cada palabra que salió de sus labios, parecía desprender amor y orgullo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los buenos recuerdos que habían hecho entre toda la tempestad de ese lugar, lograron llegar a el, incluso el recuerdo del primer día en que ese pequeño de ojos azules llego al infierno tan pequeño, tan débil.

Ahora tan fuerte y seguro en sus brazos, reviviendo lo que una vez había muerto en su alma.

La esperanza.

\- Es la verdad - respondió casi encima de los labios del otro - Lamentó haberles creído -susurro antes de atrapar esos labios entre los suyos, esta vez fue el que se dedico a pasar se lengua por cada rincón de esa boca, deseando probarlo todo, cada sabor, cada rincón, él quería todo de Chris, todo y más y su beso se volvía voraz, rápido buscando y demandando, una necesidad, ¡eso!, eso era ese beso para él , una necesidad de sentir al mayor a su lado, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Sin notarlo ambos cayeron en la cama, con Chris sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos para no aplastar el delicado y dulce cuerpo de su novio; extasiado por la forma desesperada en la que Steve le estiraba casi dolorosamente su cabello, solo para acceder aun mas profundo en su boca, como si el fuera todo lo que necesitara para vivir.

\- Deja...me...amarte... - dijo entre el beso, su erección se rozaba contra el muslo de Steve, y estaba seguro que eso que sentía contra el propio era la de Carlson.

-Hazlo -susurro cuando se separo, casi sin aliento - Soy tuyo Chris... solo tuyo y de nadie más.

Chris lo tomo como una orden, apoyándose en sus rodillas para comenzar a desvestirse el mismo, sacando su camisa por encima, dejando al descubierto, y para lujuria de Carlson, su torso bien trabajado esos últimos meses; la vista de Steve duro poco allí porque enseguida se centro en las manos de Chris trabajando con su hebilla, quitándose el cinturón hasta que sus boxers se asomaron.

Steve se pasó la lengua por los labios sin poder evitarlo, ardía en deseo de sentir a Chris como fuera, solo sentirlo... solo quería sentir que esto no era un sueño, o una broma cruel, que Chris estaba ahí... para él, y es que su amante era hermoso, esos profundos ojos verdes, que parecían resplandecer cuando lo miraban... a él, su cuerpo están indudablemente duro y tonificado y no pudo evitar que su mano subiera traviesa por esos abdominales, haciendo círculos y pellizcando un poco, solo sintiendo el calor que desprendía. -Eres hermoso...

Una sonrisa suficiente apareció en Chris, bajándose los pantalones hasta las rodillas, dejando que Steve fuera el de la decisión final; queriendo que fuera su novio quien bajara sus ajustados boxers.

Steve entendió a los minutos, mientras ambos se veían a los ojos lo que quería su amante, sus manos temblorosas subieron despacio por los muslos, solo paseándose como conociéndolos, subió en determinando momento y con su vista clavada en el boxer lo bajo de inmediato, el color volvió a sus mejillas con mas fuerza. Delante de él el duro miembro de su amante, endurecido, bastante firme y largo, pero no por eso menos grueso, era grueso y con una punta que en estos momentos a su parecer y al de su boca, estaba muy suave y caliente, sacó su lengua un poquito y sin avisar la paso por la cabeza de esta, y lo comprobó, comprobó lo muy suave y caliente que estaba esa punta.

El estremecimiento de Chris le hizo darse cuenta de que ese nimio toque casi lo había enloquecido, esto era algo nuevo para ellos, algo que en esa corta noche de pasión no habían experimentado, solo con el deseo de sentirse el uno al otro. Esta vez era diferente, y Steve se encargaría de enseñarle a Chris lo paciente que debía ser en la cama, y que eso les serviria para conocerse y unirse aun mas de lo que estaban ahora.

Una mano de Chris se enrollo en el cabello largo de su amante, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Te gustó eso?-pregunto divertido, recogiendo con su lengua una pequeña gotita de liquido que había salido después de su caricia, se paso la lengua por los labios esparciendo la gota en todos ellos antes de subir y besar a Chris de nuevo, lentamente apenas rozándose y separándose cuando el mayor trataba de hacer mas rápido el beso

\- Nadie pensaría que fueras de ese tipo... - susurro devolviendo el beso, de forma desesperada por sentirlos de nuevo totalmente contra los suyos.

Steve no parecía querer concederle lo que buscaba, así que no tardo en llevar sus manos al miembro de su novio, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

\- Hummm -jadeo, separándose un segundo - ¿Cuales son "esos"? -pregunto curioso, gimiendo cuando Chris apretó su mano levemente sobre su necesitado miembro.

\- Del tipo sucio. - respondió Chris, atrayendo sus caderas contra las suyas. - Aun estas demasiado vestido.

\- No, lo soy -contesto con su mejor cara de inocencia - Solo me gusta jugar un poco -rio cuando Chris empezó a desabrochar sus vaqueros, estaba nervioso había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que el y Chris se acostaron, y sí su cuerpo no le gustaba al mayor, o algo... - debió sumirse muchos en sus pensamientos porque Chris se paralizó, y le miro con duda.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - pregunto con suavidad, subiendo sus manos al pecho de su novio, infundiéndole seguridad con sus caricias. - No me molesta ser el único desnudo.

\- No, no es eso, es que y si, y sí no te gusta mi cuerpo, es que yo no soy tan firme... o, lo siento no puedo evitar tener estas inseguridades... - rio nerviosamente viendo a Chris con una disculpa en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y? - Inquirió Chris con una sonrisa. - Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, no me importa si eres firme, o no lo eres, ¿Crees que puedo pensar en eso ahora? - Chris casi quiso burlarse de su inseguridad, pero se contuvo.

\- Lo siento -dijo apenado - Solo se me ocurrió... pienso demasiado, aunque tal vez debería pensar en ir a un gimnasio -afirmo pasando sus manos por el cuello de su amante que le miro reprobatoriamente -Sigue - contestó Steve riendo.

\- No quiero que hagas eso... ya verás que cuando comencemos a tener sexo, comenzaras a ponerte firme. - le susurro seductoramente, alzando su ceja de forma que le daba a entender que eso sería mucho sexo.

Christian volvió su atención a los pantalones de vestir de su novio y los desato, dejando que cayeran de sus caderas para que Steve mismo se los retirara, lanzándolos a un lado de la habitación con prisa. Kane coloco entonces una mano en el pecho del abogado y lo recostó contra la cama, dejándolo caer sobre el colchón.

\- Además, no la tienes pequeña si es lo que te preocupa aunque yo siga siendo el más grande.

Steve rio, una carcajada enorme salió de su boca - Bien, entonces te seguiré en ese programa único de ejercicios -dijo seguro para luego agregar con una sonrisa picara - Al pie de la letra, ah y solo es un poco más grande -indico llevando su mano a rodearla.

\- Quizás... deberíamos ver cual es más grande...o jugosa...

Un jadeo sorpresivo salió de los labios contrarios con la repentina caricia, antes de que sus ojos verdes se volvieran a abrir y fijarse en Steve.

\- Oh pues de algo estoy seguro... - dejo caer sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Steve, acomodándose entre sus piernas, dejando que sus testículos y su polla aun sujeta por la mano de Steve quedaran posicionadas sobre la polla de su novio aun cubierta.

Sus labios se rozaron contra los del abogado, respirando su aire. - Estoy seguro de que la tuya será mucho más dulce...y mucho más jugosa que la mía.

\- Oh... Chris... solo hay una forma de saberlo - habló coqueto -Pero primero bájame el bóxer, anda...

\- ¿Seguro de eso? - preguntó rozándose sin piedad, recordándole a Steve, quien se sonrojo aun más, la forma que Chris tenia de embestir en el, dentro de él.

-Oh mierda -jadeo abrazándose más a Chris, estremeciéndose por completo. -Si sigues así eso, oh, Ahhh -jadeó - Ohhhh

\- ¿Haciendo qué? - preguntó sin prestar atención al rostro de Steve, que aunque era caliente observar las expresiones que hacia al sentir más placer del acostumbrado, darle un vistazo a donde tenía su vista puesta el abogado donde sus pollas se frotaban lo era mucho más. Podía ver como terminaba de endurecerse, sintiendo su polla más firme contra la contraria, pero sobre todo como con sus embestidas rápidas y rudas podía ver como la punta del miembro de Carlson comenzaba a asomarse por el elástico de su ropa interior, dejando ver como se estaba mojando asimismo. El solo quería lamerlo, tal como Steve ya había hecho con él.

-Moverte... moverte así, yo... quítame el bóxer -pidió de nuevo con un jadeo pequeño de por medio, al sentir la mirada de Chris sobre él. -Creo que un... un 69 sería una buena opción...

Christian casi combustiona con esas palabras, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Steve para calmar la necesidad primitiva de liberarse encima de su novio que más sensual no podía ser, y en caso de que así fuera, definitivamente se encontraría muerto muy pronto.

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó con voz ronca; alzando sus ojos a los de Steve.

\- Un... -se sonrojó - bueno un 69...digo-se mordió el labio – Dime, por favor que no tengo que explicarlo - preguntó súper apenando.

Chris se lamio los labios al verlo. - No tengo idea de que es. - Respondió, rogando por escuchar más palabras sucias de la boca de su novio; sin duda estaba volviendo a ser él, un bastardo seguro de todo.

-Mentiroso -acusó con un puchero -Tú sabes, claro que sabes, ¡Es obvio! Es decir ¿Quién no?- dijo adorablemente, entre nervios y risas pequeñas -Ósea... tu... me la... chupas a mí, mientras yo -suspiro - te la chupo... a ti, ósea posiciones invertidas... ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras decir eso! -chillo más rojo, ocultando sus rostro con sus manos.

\- ¡Oh dios! - Chris exclamo, besando toda su tez, lamiendo toda la línea de su barbilla hasta introducir su lengua dentro de su oído. Una de sus manos apartando las de Steve, que ahora gemía por lo bajo, apenado de sus gemidos. - Dilo de nuevo, adoro que digas que me la chupas.

-Pervertido -le acusó el abogado entre bajos jadeos - Yo... te la voy... a chupar... -susurro bajó, aun apenado pero sintiendo deliciosamente las manos de Chris por todo su cuerpo deseando seguramente abarcarlo todo. -Chuparte... la polla - agregó travieso, esperando ver que ocasionaba siendo un poco más explicito en su novio

\- Si... quiero poner mi polla en esos labios, en cada parte...quiero estar en cada parte de ti. - estaba sin aliento y apenas había hecho esfuerzo físico, cualquiera le entendería si tuviera a semejante belleza debajo sí.

Por fin logro liberar la polla de su novio, bajando sus bóxers por los pálidos músculos, pero dejándolos en sus rodillas, lamentando el tiempo que sus labios no estaban adheridos a esa piel que se le antojaba lamer.

\- Hazlo -incito sonriendo un poco -No aguantare mucho... eres demasiado sexy…

\- Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo o porque no tienes mis ojos. - se tomo su tiempo para observarle, deleitarse con la vista de su polla, que descansaba contra su pierna. - ¿Quieres que este arriba? - preguntó, llevando su manos a la entrepierna de la que no podía apartar la vista.

-No, es cierto tu eres demasiado sexy y tentador me vuelves loco - dijo acariciándose un poco sus pezones. - Si... quiero que estés arriba... siempre.

\- Arriba será. - Chris se inclino una última vez a besarle antes de tomar una almohada y colocarla debajo de la cabeza de Steve, para luego girarse en la cama.

El abogado suspiro pronto tuvo al alcance de su boca la parada y muy dura verga de su novio y nunca, nunca admitiría lo mucho que se le hizo la boca agua con sentirla tan cerca. Nunca había chupado una polla, pero trataba de no pensar en ello o empezaría de nuevo con sus inseguridades, deseaba hacerlo bien, seria mentirse a sí mismo que no lo ha deseado varias veces tanto en el pasado como ahora.

Su cuerpo no le deja mentir, sus duros pezones, su respiración errática y su erección lo demuestran.

\- Ahhh -jadeó de sorpresa pura, al sentir a Chris agarrar con sus manos su erección, lo que lo hace reaccionar es una caricia atrevida que rodea su glande con los labios del hombre entre sus piernas que estrella también su lengua contra la punta para luego chupar un poco.

El sabor es salado y aunque extraño a sus labios, no es muy diferente de cuando ha mamado una antes. La piel tersa se siente como un pecado contra su lengua, pero en el buen en sentido, en el más caliente de ellos, su polla misma vibra contra la lengua experta de su novio, que lame por donde sobresale una ven morada, que le da un aspecto más apetitoso a su polla, aunque él no lo vea así.

Chris está fascinado con su sabor, saborear esa hombría le hace estremecerse ligeramente y no puede detenerse así mismo de probarlo todo con su lengua, incluyendo los temblorosos muslos; que parecen esforzarse por no embestir contra su boca, que hasta ahora no ha querido, por decisión propia, introducírsela dentro. Quiere hacer a Steve suplicarle, quiere hacer desear que un hombre se la chupe, pero no un hombre cualquiera, solo él, como debe ser.

-Chris -llamo estremeciéndose, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de la polla de su amante -Por favor, por favor

\- No sé lo que me pides... - negó con la cabeza.

Uso ambas manos para abrir las piernas de Steve, apartándolas delicadamente hacia los lados para dejar al descubierto los redondos testículos de su novio, libres de vellos, y tan suaves como las manos que su novio usaba para acariciar distraídamente sus muslos. Aunque por un segundo tuvo la curiosidad de lamer la entrada que el mismo había desvirgado, se contuvo a tiempo, centrando su atención en salivar sobre las bolas de Steve, dejándolas húmedas y brillantes de su saliva, haciéndolo aun más provocativo con su polla chorreando liquido pre seminal.

-Cabron -dijo Steve serio -Chúpala... por favor, solo chúpala

\- ¿O qué? No veo que te lo estés ganando. - respondió con sorna, ahora si evitando del todo cualquier roce con su polla, incluso de su largo cabello que caía sobre los muslos abiertos de su novio.

-Es que... yo nunca -comenzó a decir, pero decidió callarse a sí mismo y un rápido movimiento meterse en la boca por completo la polla de su amante hasta que esta llego al fondo de su garganta.

Trato de calmar la sensación asfixia y concentrarse en el sabor... en el sabor y nada más, cuando lo logra empezó a subir y a bajar por esta, algo despacio tanteando que tan rápido podía ir.

Christian estaba jadeando contra sus muslos, su mano de forma ausente masturbándole, Steve parecía querer enloquecer al inadvertido Chris, quien tenía hasta sus ojos cerrados, extasiado con la repentina caricia que Steve le daba, su boca era el cielo, tal como lo había esperado con tanto deseo y lujuria.

\- Steveeee...dios... - en lugar de morderse sus labios, decidió que era mucho mejor morder la piel de su novio, incluso lamiendo la unión de su muslo con cadera.

Haciendo que el joven debajo suyo casi saltara, los pequeños mordiscos hacia su cuerpo moverse deseoso, empujando hacia la mano que lo recibía, sus mano mientras tanto subieron traviesa y empezaron acariciar muy lentamente casi de forma tortuosa las bolas de su novio, que podía jurar o quizás estaba loco... estaban casi por vaciarse. Y con ese pensamiento, ese pensamiento de recibir semen en su boca por primera vez, y no cualquier sino él de Chris aumento el ritmo de la mamada, totalmente caliente y enloquecido por ese detalle, por el sabor, por el calor, por todo, ¡Le encantaba!.

Esto es lo que se había estado perdiendo, y sinceramente, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Chris eligió ese momento, en el que sentía como Steve aumentaba el ritmo, para tomar entre sus labios por fin alrededor de toda la extensión del abogado, tomándolo casi todo en su boca, y comenzando a succionar aun un ritmo no tan vertiginosos como el de su novio, pero si el suficiente para distraerlo de su tarea. Las vibraciones de los gemidos que soltaba el abogado yendo directamente a su polla; enterrada en su boca.

La habitación se lleno de los sonidos que ambos hacían al succionar, solo eso y jadeos, casi gritos de vez en cuando, cada uno perdido en el sabor del otro, embriagándose de cada uno, disfrutando casi como adolescentes en su primera vez... y tal vez no era la primera vez que tenia sexo, pero si la primera en que se entregaban completamente el uno al otro, con amor, compresión y paciencia.

El primero en correrse es Steve, vaciando su semen tibio entre los labios de Chris, que se traga todo lo que su novio tiene para darle, satisfecho por haberlo hecho venirse cuando su dedo travieso le ha acariciado la apretada entrada. Solo un pequeño roce que a descontrolado a Steve; pero aunque este haya acabado Kane no se detiene, sigue succionando y masturbando con su mano lo que no entra en su boca.

El descontrol que Steve siente en todo su cuerpo al correrse solo hace que cierre su boca con más fuerza y pronto escucha un grito de placer y el semen caliente de su amante bajando sin tregua por su garganta, llenándolo sin cuidado alguno, haciéndole sentir como nunca antes se ha sentido, con nadie excepto Chris y sabe más que nunca que él pertenece a ese hombre y a nadie más.

La polla de Chris vibra uno segundos más dentro de la boca del abogado antes de que el mismo Chris la deslice fuera de ella, levantándose y dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón, respirando agitadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando erráticamente.

Steve se mantiene así unos segundos, antes de empezar a reír descontroladamente mientras toma y chupa los últimos rezagos de semen de sus labios.

Chris le ve extrañado desde sus pies, alzando una ceja hacia él. - ¿Qué?

\- Ven aquí y te digo - dijo coqueto Carlson aun con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

A pesar de aun estar un poco confundido, Chris se estiro, dando un bostezo antes de subir a donde Steve estaba, apoyando su barbilla de su hombro no herido. - Dime.

-Me encanta chuparte la polla -dijo sincero, sin vergüenza y como si acabara de encontrar su juguete favorito - Antes me hubiera aterrado por ese pensamiento, pero ahora... simplemente me encanta, soy un gay muy feliz -dijo haciendo saltar el corazón de su compañero, era la primera vez que Steve lo decía en alto, su condición sexual, era... como la mayor prueba de que estaba seguro y que lo había aceptado finalmente.

\- Y yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. - aseguró Christian una vez se recupero de la impresión por las palabras de su pareja. - Tantos años de negar esto, debo de tener una polla mágica. - Quería reírse de la risa que el mismo había provocado en su novio, aunque sonara redundante. - Te amo.

-¡Todo tu, Chris todo tu eres mágico! - sonrió acurrucándose contra el pecho del mayor - Te amo...

\- Espero no hayamos despertado a la pequeña - susurró contra el cabello de un muy dormido Steve, que se abrazaba a él sin importarle que estuviera desnudo.

-No... Duerme como monstruo- informó Steve casi dormido - Gracias..., Chris, gracias por quererme -fue lo último que dijo antes de que su respiración se hiciera más pesada, indicando que se había dormido.

Escuchando su respiración pausada Chris suspiro, tomando con algo de dificulta la sabana para cubrirles a ambos, dejando que Steve le usara de almohada, y con el pensamiento de que todo estaba mejorando y algún día podría estar del todo bien, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

 

****

**_Capitulo 7_ **

 

La gente va de aquí para allá en el gran Buffet, no es de extrañar, es uno de los mejores y todo el mundo quiere que un abogado de Buffalo Crimsom Buffet les atienda. Y si tienen suerte, que tomen su caso y lo ganen, como los campeones que son, los mejores abogados de toda la ciudad. No es de extrañar, desde el caso contra aquellos políticos con el que la fiscalía se hundió al defenderlos, se hicieron más famosos de lo que alguna vez su creador lo hubiese pensado.

No es de extrañar que Carlson tenga tanto trabajo, más cuando le toca un divorcio tan patético como costoso, como el del actual alcalde, el cual se ha ofrecido a ayudar a uno de sus nuevos amigos en el lugar, incluso si no sabe una mierda de los divorcios y sus trámites; en realidad tampoco sabe nada de los trámites de adopción; no es su especialidad, pero la pequeña Navien es un caso realmente especial, por ser hija de una de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad - que no haría con ese dinero- ese pensamiento arranca una sonrisa de sus labios, está seguro que lo primero que haría seria llevar a esa pequeña y a Chris a una playa o a un parque, quizás Disney.

Y es que la chica se les ha metido tan profundo en el corazón de ambos, que ver como cada noche Chris la arropa para dormir o lee un cuento con ella en sus regazos; incluso el último gusto que ha adquirido, ese de tomar la guitarra y cantar _LA Song_ hasta que la pequeña se duerme, con su pequeña manito sosteniendo a Kane como si temiera que este fuera a irse a algún lado.

Se ha ganado más que un lugar en su corazón, y pensar que tendrá que enviarla con sus tíos, solo hace que su cabeza duela tan fuerte como cuando Chris era una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento podría saltar de la ventana.

La niña le mira, curiosa por saber que pasa por su mente, más curiosa de lo normal, después de todo, Chris le ha dicho que debe vigilarlo, le ha dado esa tarea con una sonrisa, una mañana lluviosa en la que Steve parecía tan cansado que apenas y logro reunir suficiente de su espíritu como para saludarle y dejarle en la escuela. Y aunque no quiera dejar de vigilarlo todo lo que resta de tarde, según su misión, hay algo que llama su atención.

\- Carlson, aquí está la lista de los Fork, la niña. - el chico de ojos grises opacos señala con la cabeza a Navien, como si esta solo fuera un mero objeto en la habitación.

\- Es sobre la gente que va a adoptarla. - sonrió el empleado, guiñándole un ojo a Carlson que apenas y le ve al rostro, está demasiado metido en sus otros papeles que deja la lista sobre un montón de estos, queriendo olvidar el asunto.

La niña en cambio se siente ofendida, no por la actitud de Steve, para nada, es por la de ese hombre, que ve a Steve como si fuera un caramelo o una torta de mucho chocolate, como Chris le ve mientras este cocina o está sentado en el sofá o llamando por teléfono, en realidad como le ve casi todo el tiempo, solo que Chris siempre tiene una mirada serena, y este hombre parece el diablo del que le hablaban tanto en la escuela.

Steve se levanta de la silla, mirándola de reojo, mientras vuelve a ponerse el saco sobre los hombros y lo abrocha al medio, uno, dos y tres botones.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó agachándose y tomando su mochila, pero el solo niega con la cabeza, rodando los ojos mientras se retira, murmurando un escueto, _"No te muevas"._

Que suena igual a su madre.

Casi lo muerde por eso.

Lo hubiera hecho, si algo más interesante no se hubiese atravesado en su camino.

Los papeles de su caso.

Tratar de alcanzarlos se le hace el trabajo más difícil del mundo, es tan pequeña que apenas y puede subirse a la silla de Steve, incluso tiene un pequeño accidente, que seguro Steve no notara en absoluto. Como que la torre de papeles que llevaba organizando desde el miércoles pasado, ahora yace en el suelo desordenada. Son solo detalles, porque al fin tiene la nomina en sus manos y eso es lo que en realidad importa.

Observa con odio la letra dorada del titulo y la negra de la firma de su tío, es repugnante hasta para ella, que a tan corta edad se siente ofendida por ello. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, no al menos hasta que ve como Henry Cavill entra por la puerta, con sus ojos azules grisáceos buscando a Steve por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Hola! - le saludó casi demasiado entusiasta, tomando un bolígrafo de tinta del escritorio de su nuevo papa y corriendo hacia a Cavill, que es incluso más alto que Chris.

 _Henry Cavill tiene una cara cuadrada_ \- ese es su primer pensamiento al verlo - cuando esta aburrida tiende a compararla con un cuadro de arte o un espejo y siempre vienen a su mente comentarios de algunas de las chicas de la oficina de Steve: _"…Que es muy atractivo, que muy varonil, que esa barba y sus ojos que todo encaja en el tal cual dios griego..."_ y ella solo puede ver un cuadro con pies y piernas, parlante y molesto...

No sabe si es por su edad o porque simplemente es muy celosa y no le gusta que ningún hombre le hable a su papi Steve, solo su papa Chris, por supuesto, pero se obliga a ser amable, no quiere ninguna reprimenda de ellos ni nada. Además cuando ve que este se acerca, una pequeña idea llega a su cabecita y aprieta un poco más los papeles que tiene en mano, tratando de parecer normal.

-Hey pequeña... Y ¿Steve?, digo Carlson, ¿él esta...por aquí?

\- ¡No! ¡Pero me pidió que te dijera algo! - Sonrió, dejando que su sonrisa llegue a sus ojos, y poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocencia esa que usa para conseguir lo que quiere.

-¡Oh en serio, pequeña Navien! - le dice al arrodillarse a su altura -¿Qué sería? - y de pronto la pequeña sonríe más porque al menos él sí se sabe su nombre, aunque mejor no se confía puede ser una estrategia para acercarse a su papi Steve.

\- Bueno... - duda un poco de si no le creyera, pero al fin y al cabo que pierde en intentarlo. - ¡Quiere adoptarme! Pero... le da vergüenza anotarse en la lista...y...y...quiere que tú lo hagas.

-¡Wow! , es eso una gran noticia, ¿Cuando te lo dijo? - preguntó con una sonrisa grande.

\- Antes de que saliera de la oficina. - sonrió con él, sintiendo que comenzaba a ganarse la confianza del hombre.

-¿Y tú… quieres? -preguntó curioso -Es una gran decisión, pasaras con él hasta que seas mayor. Pequeña

\- ¡Lo quiero!, Steve es el único que se ha preocupado por mi...y quiero que sea mi papa.

\- Esta Bien -suspiro - Dámelo colocare el nombre y una recomendación personal al juez, así te ayudó un poco más

\- ¡Gracias, Ahora veo porque le gustas tanto a la gente! - Le concedió el halago solo por ser amable y por la felicidad que sentía ante como se estaba dando la situación, a este paso esta noche volvería a casa con sus nuevos padres.

-Oh... gracias -contestó extrañado, tomando el papel entre sus manos y levantándose -No hagas travesuras, bueno... - dijo al ver los papeles regados por todo el lugar - No más que esta al menos

\- Eh... ¿Crees que Steve se molestara? - corrió hasta donde estaban los papeles regados y comenzando a reunirlos todos.

\- Si... lleva tres días en vuelto por esa nube de papeles - contestó sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros -Te ayudaría pero iré a hacer los trámites de la adopción, apuesto que eso... te interesa más ¿cierto?

\- ¡SI! - Solo con eso olvido los papeles, y casi todo lo demás.

Christian esta lavando los platos que uso para preparar la lasaña que ahora Navien ve desde una distancia prudencial claro como el queso se derrite, sus pequeños ojos brillan fascinados y por supuesto con bastante hambre, eso lo hace sentirse orgulloso. Aunque su novio este sentado en la mesa con su portátil casi asesinando cada botón, aun claramente enojado con el accidente de los papeles en su oficina.

Ríe un poco, sencillamente porque Steve se ve adorable ahí, con ese pantalón flojo y esa camisa suya que le queda grande, con medías de colores y con un puchero en el rostro.

Cierra el tubo secándose las manos y se acerca pasándolas, aun frías, por los hombros del abogado, acariciándolo con cuidado y amor...

Ninguno nota como Navien les observo con una sonrisa, la pequeña adoraba verlos así porque pese a su edad ella sabe reconocer el amor verdadero, porque lo vio desde pequeña en los ojos de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué? - gruñó el abogado, mirando con reproche a Chris, sin dejar de teclear frenéticamente. - ¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Deja eso Steve... es tiempo familiar -mencionó con su característica sonrisa, esa que ha recuperando y parece brillar más que todo la casa - Es una niña, y ya se disculpo tres veces - le susurro en el oído.

\- Si, eso no va a hacer que mi trabajo mejore - masculló cerrando la laptop y dejándola a un lado para enderezarse en la silla. - Comamos, tengo trabajo que hacer - bostezo, frotándose las sienes.

\- Steve - llamó rodeándolo y pegándolo a su pecho -No lo hará... pero ya nada se puede hacer, tranquilo amor -dijo dejando unos besitos por el cuello del abogado.

Lo que fue suficiente para acallar cualquier protesta más de los labios de Carlson, que le miro con una sonrisa, estirando su mano hasta sujetarle de la nuca y besarle, un roce inocente que se convirtió en más apasionado cuando Steve gimió, dejando que Chris metiera su lengua en su boca, probando la exagerada cantidad de café que había consumido en lo que iba de día.

\- Gracias, mami. - se burlo cuando se separaron, palmeándole el muslo a Chris, quien protesto.

\- En realidad tu eres la que es toda una mujer - se burlo, dirigiéndose a sacar la lasaña -¿Tienen hambre?-preguntó a ambos - ¿Cuanta?

\- Mucho. - Respondieron ambos a la vez, y con tanto desespero que hicieron que Chris se riera alto.

\- Vamos, si te apresuras quizás te de aprobar un poco de mi comida. - Incentivo el abogado que alzo las cejas de forma seductora.

\- ¿Ah? -preguntó sacando la lasaña y colocándola en la mesa - Suena tentador, si me recompensas con eso siempre cocinare todos los días - dijo serrándole el ojo seductoramente para luego girar a la refrigeradora y sacar dos cervezas y una Coca-Cola.

\- Eso espero... - su respuesta quedo ahogada con el sonido del teléfono fijo que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, colgando de la pared; Chris se acerco rápidamente a él, tomándolo con cierta duda de quién podría estar llamando a estas horas, aunque aun no era tarde tampoco era tan temprano.

\- Siéntate enana -ordeno sin verla él abogado, curioso de la llamada -¿De qué te ríes nena? -preguntó algo asustado por la enorme sonrisa de la niña que ahora si llamo su atención.

\- Nada. - rio la pequeña, cubriéndose los labios con las manos para que no se le escaparan más risitas, mientras Christian hablaba con una voz extrañamente formal.

\- Oh...si, está aquí, ¿Me da un segundo por favor? - preguntó a la voz femenina que preguntaba por Steve, quien le dio una mirada curiosa. - Es para ti.

Steve suspiro un poco decepcionado y se levantó hacia el teléfono, tomándolo con la misma cara de duda que su novio -¿Si? – preguntó.

-Oh Genevieve... si si... felicidades... ¿Felicidades de qué? ¿Cual proceso de adopción?

Navien se enderezo en su asiento, se mordía el labio con sus pequeños dientes de leche, parecía ansiosa, eso podía decirlo Chris con solo mirarla de reojo, antes de dirigirse hacia Steve, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos, eso parecía suficiente como para que Kane entendiera a medías lo que estaba pasando.

-Si... si, si... sigo aquí sigo Genevieve... si... yo... -un suspiro enorme se escapó de sus labios.

-Te llamare dentro de unos minutos -dijo colgando el teléfono, pálido acercándose a Chris de inmediato, su mano colocándose sobre el hombre de su novio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Consiguió que alguien la adoptara? - preguntó tan bajo como para que solo Carlson le escuchara, preocupado de que fuera algo malo, realmente malo y que por eso estaba así.

\- Si... si lo consiguió, el problema es que... no sé cómo se las arreglo para... que la adopción saliera... a mi nombre -dijo casi con miedo, aferrándose a Chris aún más.

Chris le abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, apretándole con sus brazos antes de soltar un bufido entre incrédulo y divertido, entendiendo todo, y más cuando la niña grito, corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándose a la pierna de Chris.

\- Oh dios, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo...? ¡Pequeña mocosa!

\- ¡Espero que si me quieran cambiar el nombre, papas, no sea ese, porque es feo! -sentenció claramente en una broma, mientras el pobre Steve aun temblaba en los brazos de su novio.

\- ¡Oh créeme, soy capaz de hacerlo! - Le regaño, besándole la frente al hombre en sus brazos, que parecía tan débil, tan pequeño.

-¡NO! -chillo cruzándose de brazos, pero sus ojos se centraron en Steve llamando su atención como el hombre se aferraba a Christian con fuerza.

\- Iré... iré al baño... - agregó riendo, sabiendo que sus papas necesitaban un tiempo a solas, principalmente Steve que sabía que estaba llorando a pesar de no sacar su cabeza de los brazos de su papa.

Cuando la niña desapareció por las escaleras, Chris acaricio la espalda de su novio, tratando de calmar con las suaves caricias la angustia y en parte felicidad que lo embargaba. Parecía un niño pequeño en sus brazos, sollozando casi inaudiblemente.

\- Cariño...está bien...yo estoy bien con eso.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó quedito, claramente asustado -Además... soy torpe y descuidado, dios nunca pensé en tener niños... es que no me creo capaz... es que - dijo apretando los puños antes de abrazarse más a Chris.

La sonrisa en Chris se amplió con esas palabras. Steve estaba siendo tan adorable que era imposible no sentirse más enamorado con ello, más con el hecho de que le usara como soporte. Apartando el cabello largo de este con sus manos, logro dejando besos mariposas en la sensible piel de este, que Steve le mirara con reproche, y sus labios fruncidos.

\- Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó con voz melosa. - Quizás nunca lo imaginaste...pero tendrás que darte cuenta que la tuvimos desde que piso esta casa.

\- ... La quiero Chris, pero tengo mucho miedo, prométeme que haremos esto juntos también... te amo tanto y no quiero perderte - dijo y aunque es el temor más tonto el otro ha escuchado nunca sonríe, porque no tiene ni idea que él jamás le dejaría irse de su lado.

\- Yo también la quiero y lo haremos juntos, esto y todo lo que nos falta. Ahora eres padre Steve... - se burlo besando sus labios de nuevo y afianzando el agarre en su cintura.

\- Tu también tonto -se burló cuando lo dejo ir unos segundos -Sabias que parecemos adolescentes cachondos... Te deseo...

\- ¡Hey! ¿De dónde vino eso? - Preguntó soltando una carcajada. - Ni siquiera me he insinuado.

Steve sonrió, secándose las lágrimas -Vino de mi corazón -contesto sonrojándose.

\- ¿Así que tu corazón solo piensa en mi follandote? Quizás te haga el amor esta noche... - susurro, quitando la expresión divertida en su rostro.

\- Tu... eres un seco, Kane si sabes cómo matar los momentos románticos... -bromeo, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de este - Te quiero... tanto

\- ¿No quieres que te haga el amor? - preguntó suavemente contra su cabello sedoso.

\- Si quiero... lo deseo mucho, sentirte tan cerca de nuevo... conmigo- repitió estremeciéndose con el aliento del otro.

\- Yo también, pero creo que antes deberíamos cenar...y hablar con nuestra pequeña. - susurro, ahora siendo él quien se sentía estúpidamente feliz por tenerlo todo, cada una de las cosas en las que alguna vez había pensado.

\- Si... vamos a hablar con nuestra pequeña -dijo tomándolo de la mano, sintiéndose simplemente tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes? eso me da risa, es una chica, no sé nada de chicas. - masculló Chris mientras subían las escaleras, el por supuesto sin perder de vista el trasero de Steve metido en sus pantalón piyamas que le quedaban obscenamente deliciosos.

-Bueno... creo que tendremos los mayores problemas en la adolescencia -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Yo sé un poco de chicas, se que son un dolor de cabeza -le dijo bajo, rodando los ojos.

\- Yo también fui un dolor de cabeza, uno muy malo por cierto, pero no me refería a eso...me refiero a que...esa cosa roja y la ropa interior, no voy a comprar ropa interior de mujer. - reprocha, con una actitud muy parecida a lo que sería un verdadero heterosexual.

\- Lo fuiste... pasado -indico riendo - ¿Esa cosa roja? ¿Ropa interior? -preguntó conteniendo la risa - Ni loco voy yo solo a comprarla con ella, tendrás que venir

\- ¡No! Ve tú, tú eres la madre...de alguna forma. - Susurró, palmeándole el trasero y adelantándose a la habitación en que la pequeña que está viendo tv en la habitación de sus ahora nuevos padres.

Steve salto en el sitio, sonrojándose mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ninguna obsesionada - ¿Ya se calmo mami Steve, papa? -pregunta la niña con una risa al ver a Chris.

Este suelta una carcajada al ver la mueca de incredulidad de Steve, quien los ve a los dos ofendido. - SI, algo así, se pone de unos humores pero quiere una seria explicación de cómo diablos lo hiciste.

-Sí... Y por favor no me digas mama, no soy mujer-replicó sentándose a su lado con un puchero.

\- Lo siento, papi Steve. - se disculpo de inmediato, sentándose en sus piernas en un movimiento rápido. - Y es un secreto.

-¡Oh, no enana! -replico -Tienes que decirme...

\- Se-cre-to - Chris se rio con eso, rodando los ojos sabiendo que su novio pronto se enfadara.

\- Enana - regañó Steve -Tienes que decirme, para... para, necesito cubrir tus huellas - señalo quitándole un cabello del rostro.

\- ¿Cubrir mis huellas? - Preguntó moviendo su cabeza de lado y mirando a Steve, a quien veía con expresión confusa.

-Los abogados somos... -se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas - Sí dejaste algún signo de que tuviste que ver en la adopción alguien podría revocarlo, tengo que encargarme de que nadie indague mucho ¿Entiendes?

\- Le pedí a el de la cara de cuadro que me ayudara...él fue quien firmo el papel. - Se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa, que después se le borro. – Tranquilo no es él que está enamorado de ti, solo te estima

\- Al de cara de - dijo haciendo memoria, buscando en alguno de sus compañeros con dicho rasgo -El que... ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quien? - Se apresuro a replicar el castaño.

\- ¿Oh...Henry? - Sinceramente ella no podía recordarlo ahora, aun se sentía alegre de lo que había pasado y no podía recordar lo que había pasado.

\- No hay ninguno que este enamorado de mi - replico con un puchero.

\- No, es que tu nunca te das cuenta de nada - completo la niña aplaudiendo -¿Cierto Papa? -dijo hacia Chris.

Chris le miro serio, reprochándole con la mirada con expresión herida y fingiendo enfado, se cruzo de brazos. - La verdad es que es bastante descuidado, a mi me tiene olvidado y ahora me entero de que tiene a alguien tras su culo.

-Ah... no, amor, además yo no te tenia descuidado, es decir estaba encerrado en algunos casos pero es que, jamás... ¿Te descuide? -preguntó preocupado, bajando sus hombros en señal de derrota, sus ojos azules viendo directamente a Chris.

\- Mucho. - afirmo Chris, acercándose a su novio gateando en la cama, abrazándole contra el colchón para comenzar a repartir besos por su rostro pese a las protestas del abogado.

-Chris detente, detente - decía entre risas -No aquí -dijo riendo aun más- Lo siento... - dijo unos minutos entre risa y risa -Lo siento...

\- Papas estoy presente. - anuncio la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su rostro, tapando la vista de su padre.

-Ups - murmuraron los dos sintiéndose culpables -Lo sentimos -dijeron de nuevo, Steve sonrojándose más era algo nuevo que ambos contestaran lo mismo a la vez.

\- Bueno eso fue lo que paso, papi. Henry me ayudo a firmar la petición, dijo que si la hacía alguien como él recomendando no se qué cosa al juez...Mmm creo que así podría ser tu hija. - Se apresuro a decir Navien, levantándose de la cama y dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

\- No puedo creerlo enana, pero bueno mañana supongo que deberemos ir a comprarte algunas cosas para que este cuarto parezca adecuado para ti y no uno de invitados - afirmó recostándose contra el pecho de Chris que le abrazo en respuesta.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me gustan los peluches! ¡Muchos peluches! - anunció subiéndose de nuevo en la cama y sentándose en el regazo de su nuevo padre Steve. - ¿Podemos pintarlo de verde y rosado con círculos rojos?

-¿Por qué esa combinación enana? -preguntó Chris apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, ese olor de inocencia llenándole y al tenerlo entre sus brazos era como estar al fin después de tanto tiempo en su hogar

\- ¡Es una buena combinación! ¡Muy buena! - reprocho la pequeña, golpeando a Steve suavemente en el pecho, pero no estaba en sus planes que un bostezo escapara de sus labios.

-Lo discutiremos mañana pequeña, creo que es hora de dormir - dijo levantándose con ella en brazos, la niña volvió a bostezar y se acurruco en el pecho de Steve con una sonrisa.

\- No quiero dormir... - murmuro a pesar de sentir como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar.

Chris los observaba ahora de pie, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho al ver la delicadeza con la que su novio, y aquí próximamente convertiría en su esposo, colocaba a la pequeña debajo de las sabanas.

\- Tienes que dormir - murmuro sonriendo el abogado - Las niñas buenas van a su cama cuando sus padres lo dicen -rio un poco acariciándole la cabeza apartado los mechones desordenados. - Bienvenida a la Familia Navien

Hubo un silencio cómodo mientras ambos se dirigían abajo, recordando que la comida había quedado servida en el comedor y de que la pequeña seguramente se levantaría con hambre. Algo que Steve no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo, y se dedicaron a limpiar todo en silencio, dándose miradas entre nerviosas y anhelantes a lo que les esperaba en la habitación, y que se sentían deseosos de realizar, casi tanto como asustados porque todo se arruinara, porque fuera demasiado temprano para intentar algo.

\- Mi hermosa cena arruinada. - se quejo Chris mientras Steve le pasaba los platos cubiertos con plástico para que no se dañara la comida, cubriéndola para que luego se calentara en el horno eléctrico. - ¿Vas a dejar que pinte la habitación de ese color? - se aventuro a preguntar para darse confianza a sí mismo de que sus manos no estaban temblando.

\- No lo sé - confesó casi dejando caer un plato - ¿Crees que debamos? Bueno, es su cuarto... - agrego, viendo a Chris, sus nervios poniéndolo a él más nervioso.

\- Hey, Hey tranquilo. - se apresuro a decir Chris al notar el estado del otro, terminando de hacinar todo en la nevera y girarse a su novio, que le miraba con las mejillas rosadas. - No es como si no hubiésemos hecho esto antes, ¿cierto? - preguntó con una sonrisa que después se trasformo en una mueca de dolor, Steve conocía perfectamente esa mueca y su significado.

-Hey... eso ya es pasado, amor -dijo acercándose y pasando sus manos por la cintura de su pareja -Esto será un nuevo comienzo… tranquilo, no te pierdas en detalles que ya no tienen importancia...

\- Sí importan... importan demasiado Steve...lo siento ya no hare eso de nuevo... - susurro dejando su caer su cabeza en el hombro.

\- Lo sé -contesto abrazándole atrayéndole más con sus brazos -Confió en ti y te amo demasiado, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Todo? - susurro contra su piel que comenzaba a calentarse con el aliento de Chris.

-Esto... esto solo es si estamos listos Christian... solo si estás seguro... -dijo pasando sus manos distraídamente por la fuerte espalda de su amante - Te amo y quiero que lo hagamos bien, ambos… seguros

Parecía no notar lo que causaba su calor corporal en aumento al hombre de ojos verdes, que había comenzando a lamerle toda la piel que quedaba al alcance de sus labios, como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro o en el peor de los casos desvanecerse y que todo fuera un perverso truco de su mente debido al deseo casi inhumano que sentía hacia ese hermoso hombre de ojos azules.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Steve, sintió inclusive como sus piernas temblaron en algún momento entre lamida y lamida -Tomare eso como... uh... un si...

En respuesta Chris tomo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda entre sus dientes, raspando la piel hasta dejarlo libre ligeramente cubierto de saliva, sus suaves caricias hacían temblar al abogado, que soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Christian succiono ese punto delicioso detrás del oído, quedándose el tiempo suficiente como para que la erección de Steve comenzara a notarse en sus pantalones.

-Chris -jadeó temblando, abrazándose más al hombre que aún estaba técnicamente en sus brazos pero era él a quien estaba casi derritiéndose con cada rose, su corazón latía rápidamente haciéndole estremecerse más aun -Chris... me estas volviendo loco

\- Tu eres quien me enloquece... - murmuro dejando esta vez besos por su cuello, alternando suaves mordidas que se detenían en el comienzo de la camisa, la cual no podía apartar más allá. - Con toda esa dulce sensualidad... - continúo cambiando su dirección hasta tener sus labios succionando su manzana de Adán.

-¡Mierda! –jadeó.

-Yo no hago nada -rio un poco - Pero tu -dijo moviendo su mano acariciar el cabello del hombre entre sus brazos -Eres tan hermoso...

Chris hizo un sonido negativo con su garganta dejando un mordisco en su garganta antes de apoyarlo contra el refrigerador y comenzando a dejar que sus dedos fueran desatando botón por botón de su camisa de dormir.

\- Te enseñare quien es el mejor – murmuró el de ojos verdes.

\- Es un juego de dos –contradijo el abogado empezando a bajar sus brazos por los costados de Chris, disfrutando los estremecimientos que tan simple caricia provocaban.

\- Entonces no perderé... - Le dijo con ese tono de voz ronco que termino de endurecerlo, viendo como las manos de Chris se colaban en su camisa y tomaban sin ningún aviso sus pequeños pezones.

El quejido jadeo que se escapo de sus labios fue demasiado alto ante la sorpresa, todo su cuerpo tembló de deseo y era incapaz de moverse con esas fuertes manos abarcado todos sus pezones, frotándolos y retorciéndolos -Mierda... se siente tan bien…

\- ¿Es diferente? - preguntó un poco temeroso de su respuesta, debido a que necesitaba saber si Steve lo sentía diferente a lo que hacía con su novia.

-Diferente... ¿Diferente en qué sentido? -preguntó el abogado llevando su dedo a delinear los labios del hombre.

\- Más profundo...mejor... - susurro besando los dedos de Steve y lamiéndolos.

\- Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida, todo lo es cuando estas cerca -dijo estremeciéndose, sintiendo un cosquilleo muy placentero en sus dedos.

\- Para mí también...para mí también lo es...es más que eso...es todo lo que tengo... - sus manos terminaron de deslizar la camisa por esos hombros, dejando al descubierto su pálido torso ligeramente cubierto de vellos y con más músculos de los que había visto la primera vez que lo habían hecho y sin duda con más desde que había dormido en una misma cama con Chris cuando eran chicos.

-¿Soy suficiente? -preguntó Steve con voz baja -¿Soy suficiente para hacerte feliz?

\- Eres más de lo que alguna vez quise. - afirmó seguro de sus palabras, dejando que sus labios se unieran en un beso lento, suave como si se besaran la primera vez.

Steve abrió su boca perezosamente, casi al mismo ritmo de Christian, apenas labio sobre labio y cuando sus lenguas se tocaban retrocedía un poco para iniciar igual de lento de nuevo, solo buscando tentar el uno al otro, disfrutando cada sabor y quejido que el otro sentía en su amante. Cuando se separaron, Steve empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de su amante con pequeños besos casi succiones que hacían al otro jadear.

\- Adoro tu boca... - susurro con voz aguda, moviendo a un lado su cabeza para darle espacio a Steve a hacer lo que quiera mordiendo sus labios.

\- Yo adoro como sabes -replico el menor riendo antes de morder el cuello de su amante, en una caricia posesiva que seguramente dejaría marca.

\- Muérdeme de nuevo, Steve...muérdeme- le suplico queriendo sentirse suyo.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó dejando salir su aliento contra a zona que acababa de morder, estremeciéndose más cuando el cuerpo de Chris hizo lo mismo.

\- No me hagas suplicar...sabes cuánto lo necesito...sentir que te pertenezco, que siempre lo hice... - confeso con voz aguda, apoyándose de nuevo en el cuerpo del de ojos azules que apretó su cintura.

Steve no contesto al menos al inicio mientras sus dientes volvían a morder la piel a su paso dejando una marca y al mismo tiempo un jadeo se escapaba de ambos.

\- Siempre... siempre desde que nos vimos la primera vez, fuimos el uno del otro -le susurro antes de morderlo por tercera vez.

\- Vamos a la cama antes de que te haga mío en el comedor donde desayunara nuestra hija... - anuncio tomándole de sus nalgas y estrellando sus erecciones.

No sabe que hizo que jadeara más fuerte sí el hecho de sentir a Chris tan cerca y el sentirlo tomándole de las nalgas o esa gruesa voz diciéndole que le haría suyo.

\- Si, si, si -contestó sonriendo ansioso, moviéndose el mismo contra la erección de su amante.

\- Estuve por follarte en la cama de Navien... - le informó al oído mientras suben las escaleras, Christian deja besos en el cuerpo del otro, palabras dulces y ardientes que confunden al de ojos azules.

\- ¿Tanta ganas tenias, Kane? - susurro seductoramente, pasando sus manos por todo lado que pudiera tocar, no quería dejar ni un solo tramo que acariciar, quería conocerlo todo, cada detalle cada lunar cada rincón cada parte sensible quería recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo.

\- Me deje llevar...tu cuerpo es irresistible, más cuando tienes esa expresión... - sus manos le sujetaron el rostro, dejándose hundir en sus ojos azules antes de introducir con desesperación su lengua, golpeando el cuerpo de Steve contra la pared.

Esta vez el beso fue salvaje. Cada uno luchaba por abarcar más de la boca ajena, besos mordiscos y jadeos se escuchaban pero las manos traviesas de Chris atraparon de nuevo entre ellas las nalgas de su amante haciendo al otro jadear sorprendido momento que Chris aprovecho para atrapar su lengua y besarle a gusto, dominándole imponiendo un ritmo. Steve en determinado momento dejo salir un gemido entre el place y la resignación y paso sus brazos por el cuello contrario pegándose más al cuerpo de su amante.

Su erección se restregaba contra la rodilla que Chris tenía entre sus piernas, creando una deliciosa fricción para ambos, más cuando sus pantalones de piyama se humedecieron, debido a la falta total de ropa interior. Seguían besándose con pasión sin despegarse un segundo mientras torpemente caminaban a la habitación, evitando chocarse con algunos floreros o con la alfombra misma que recubría desde la puerta de entrada, pasando por la escalera y terminando en la última habitación.

Cuando al fin entraron a la habitación, Christian empuja a Steve a la cama haciéndole hasta rebotar se queda unos segundos admirando el cabello desordenado, las mejillas rojas y la enorme erección, así como la mancha que la acompaña y no puede resistirlo suelta una risita cínica y sus manos están jalando el pantalón piyama hacia abajo con fuerza, dejándole desnudo completamente.

\- Chris - chillo Steve sonrojándose más, al estar completamente desnudo frente a su novio.

\- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte... - le dice con una risita divertida al ver lo avergonzado que esta, sonrojado y hermoso como siempre lo ha sido. - No tienes nada que no haya visto antes... ¿o sí?

-Bueno... no... Pero es que... no sé - dijo riendo nerviosamente -Estaría más cómodo si estuvieras también desnudo - susurro pícaramente.

\- Puedes arreglar eso... - agrego Christian sugestivamente, agradeciendo a quien se que lo escuchara que su cuerpo hubiera dejado de temblar y que se sintiera cómodo con Steve así, solo sus mejillas lo traicionaban. - ¿Quieres desnudarme?

-Oh por dios, ¡Sí! -dijo sonriendo grande, levantándose y acercándose hacia Chris sus manos temblaban cuando toco la suave piel del otro y empezó a desatar la camisa, botón tras botón rápidamente, pasándose la lengua por los labios conforme veía un poco más de piel.

\- ¿Sigues siendo ruidoso? - preguntó inclinándose mientras las manos ansiosas de Steve se dirigían a su pantalón, mientras sus labios adorando su pecho con cada beso con cada mordida que dejaba temblando al de ojos verdes.

\- No -contesto metiendo su mano ansiosa entre el bóxer atrapando entre su mano la caliente y gruesa erección de su amante. - Soy silencioso -susurro subiendo su mano libre a retorcer el pezón, con fuerza.

Para Kane debería estar prohibido que Steve se viera tan jodidamente caliente masajeando su polla de arriba abajo, amasándole de la forma en la que le gustaba y le dejaba las rodillas temblorosas. Más si se sumaba los suaves choques eléctricos que producían en su cuerpo esa mano retorciendo ese sensible pedacito de piel.

\- ¿Eres silencioso? ¿Seguro?

\- Si... -contestó inclinándose al oído de su amante -Lo soy -murmuro dejando vagar su lengua por las afueras del oído -Soy silencioso...

\- ¿Quieres probar eso? - susurro, comenzando a dejar su cuerpo caer sobre el abogado, recostándolo en la cama.

\- Adelante -concedió el abogado sonrojado, dejándose caer en la cama.

\- Oh estas demasiado seguro de eso... – Siseo el otro, apretando sus polla juntas en una mano y comenzando a masturbándolas juntas, su mano lubricada con el liquido que brotaba de Steve y de su propia erección, que había llegado a su máximo con la fricción producida.

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa que pronto dejo paso a leves y continuos jadeos -Oh... Chris, Chris -jadeó empujando sus caderas, y dejando su cuello a mercede de la lengua que su amante que recorría cada tramo de piel.

Los besos sobre su piel pronto se volvieron más agresivos, demandantes sobre el que no hacía más que jadear y controlarse para que sus gemidos no se escucharan más allá de las paredes que le resguardaban, Christian por su parte ahogaba sus gemidos contra la piel que comenzaba a tornarse carmesí.

-Tal vez... tal vez no, Ahhh, soy tan Ohhhh silencioso -concedió abriendo sus ojos azules que parecían diluidos en una lujuria total que les rodeaba y con ambas manos tomo la cabeza de su amante afianzándola más a su cuello -Márcame, muérdeme Chris...

\- ¿Más? Para mañana parecerá que hubieras tenido sexo con un animal... - indicó en su oído, dejando su lengua correr por la piel ardiente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y morderlo a modo de distracción para levantar sus piernas, dejándolo expuesto.

\- Para mañana todo el mundo sabrá que tengo dueño -señalo sensual, sonrojándose cuando se vio de piernas abiertas frente a Chris - ¿Qué ves que tanto te gusta? -preguntó con un puchero al notar que la vista de su pareja no separaba de sus piernas abiertas.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te diga? - preguntó suave sus manos acariciando desde sus muslos abiertos hasta donde se puede vislumbrar su entrada con la tenue luz de la farola en la calle, que se permite entrar por la ventana.

\- No... Tengo una idea -negó jalando aire, los nervios regresando.

\- ¿Aun seguro de que quieres esto? - preguntó cuando su dedo pulgar acaricio ese pedacito de pie que separaba los sueva testículos de su rosada entrada.

\- Sí, sí, es solo que... desde que tu y yo, nadie más, no he estado con nadie más y tengo algo de miedo y nervios -confesó bajito.

\- ¿Estabas asustado aquella noche? - inquirió con suavidad, dejando que su dedo ahora si juegue directamente con la casi virginal entrada, aun si se siente sucio de haber estado con tantas personas que sus dedos no bastaban para contarlas, siéndole infiel a Steve, cuando él se había mantenido cerrado para él.

\- Sí -contestó bajo, ocultando su mirada de la verde.

Por ese hecho, esconder su mirada de Chris, permitiéndose asimismo no ver que planea hacer el castaño con su cuerpo, que aunque lo intuya, no puede evitar el gritico cuando la lengua de Chris esta lamiendo el arrugado musculo con movimientos verticales, rápidos y llenos de saliva.

\- Oh Chris –grito, sí grito, lleno de sorpresa llevando a su mano a su boca para acallar los múltiples gemidos que el castaño arrancaba de él, se empezó a remover inquieto latigazos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso y se sentía demasiado nuevo, diferente, único y él que Chris lo estuviera haciendo aumentaba por mucho la sensación, más jadeos escaparon de él, nublando sus ojos azules en puro placer.

Era sucio, y en su mente una voz gritaba que era prohibido permitir que alguien le hiciera eso en su parte más intima, humedeciéndolo, preparándolo para algo que la última vez que había sucedido le había volado las neuronas totalmente, dejándole tendido en la cama mientras el que ahora era su novio se la metía hondo, rápido, desesperado; a diferencia de ahora, cuando las lamidas era suaves a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía electrificado con cada roce húmedo que recibía.

La lengua de Chris era traviesa y le gustaba provocarlo, de eso no tenia duda el hombre de ojos azules, experto abogado que enloquecía a muchas mujeres así como a muchos hombres, y que ahora podía sentir como su entrada comenzaba a distenderse para dejar que la lengua le penetrara un poco más hondo.

El miedo luchaba por salir, pero también su amor por Chris, la necesidad de confiar en que todo esto sería mejor que la ultima vez y que cuando despertara el estaría a su lado, sonriéndole con amor... porque le amaba... solo a él... _¿Oh no?_ \- sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la lengua entrando en círculos, haciendo abrir más las piernas y aumentando los jadeos, que cada vez menos podía detener.

En las manos de Chris su cuerpo se estremecía también, sintiendo como el pulgar de su mano derecha le acariciaba debajo de los testículos y sus dedos apretaban los mismos, dándole una caricia que le hacía gemir y saltar por que cada vez que un estremecimiento le recorría, Chris le penetraba más insistentemente acariciando su muslo con su mano libre, dejando líneas rojas en la nívea piel.

\- Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris -jadeó sin control su mente concentrándose en esa escurridísima lengua que se abría paso dulcemente en su interior, junto con esos dedos largos y caliente -Chris...- Le estaba abriendo, mirando su interior con gula antes de que su lengua le acaricia… le saboree de forma obscena como nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo hará alguien más que no sea él.

Pero para desgracia de su tembloroso cuerpo, la lengua de Chris desaparece tan rápido como llego, y pronto son dos dedos que llenan el vacio, explorándole por dentro en formas que no puede explicar que es el lo que sucede con su cuerpo.

Grito, sabe que grito de sorpresa y unas lagrimas bajan de sus ojos azules, pequeñas pero simplemente no lo puede evitar todo raya entre el dolor, placer y amor, se sintió totalmente consumido y perdido entre los brazos de Chris -Oh mierda -jadeó cuando ambos dedos se abrieron, simulando una tijera dentro de su casi virgen interior, un solo hombre hacia estado ahí... y ahora el mismo estaría de nuevo, el único.

\- ¿Se siente bien o te estoy haciendo daño? - La voz de Chris suena ronca y profunda, haciéndole contraerse sobre sus dedos, que vuelven a explorarle pero esta vez más lento con más cuidado, temiendo dañarle.

-No... Estoy bien -dijo con la respiración agitada, sin contestar la pregunta realmente -Sigue...

\- ¿Seguro? - Y esta vez no pregunta por qué le preocupe, solo quiere molestarle, hacerle desear el ser penetrado por un hombre, mientras sus dedos salen de su cuerpo dejando la entrada abierta un momento antes de que se cierre, dejando a Steve con un sonido de protesta en la boca mientras frota con sus nudillos el apretado musculo.

Su propio cuerpo esta bañado en sudor y el recién lo nota, tan perdido en el placer del otro, que su erección palpita dolorosamente apoyada contra el muslo de Steve, donde se frota contra la delicada piel cada vez que este se mueve, dejando un rastro de pre semen que le da un brillo delicioso a la piel del abogado.

\- Chris -se quejo con un puchero. -Sigue... sigue... lo necesito, necesito sentirte... por favor -dijó abriéndose más de piernas, sonrojándose porque prácticamente esta ofreciéndose a Chris y puede ver justo la reacción que esperaba, los ojos de Chris se abren más bañados en lujuria e interés por lo que acaba de hacer -Por favor...

Los dedos no pierden un segundo más y se insertan profundo en su interior, deleitando al castaño con los eróticos sonidos que escapan de su novio, que le mira con el azul de sus ojos completamente lleno de lujuria, volviendo sus ojos casi negros mientras sus dedos le exploran y abren sin cesar.

Pronto dos dedos no es suficientes, y cuando se digna a introducir el tercero, este roza la próstata al fin, la presión es casi insoportable en sus falanges, pero vale la pena ver la reacción de su novio.

Steve se desmorona, jadea tan alto que seguro lo escucharon fuera de la casa, su cuerpo se mueve instintivamente hacia la fuente de placer comenzando a follarse a si mismo contra los dedos, desesperado por sentir más a Chris, más y más cerca.

\- Chris... –llamó tirando su cuello hacia atrás, el sudor bajando por este

El mayor de los hombres no puede creer que la primera vez no se haya tomado la molestia de enloquecer a ese cuerpo hasta con la más mínima caricia, porque sin duda Steve en ese estado, tan perdido en el placer que ni siquiera se preocupara por que su ahora hija los escuche, si no que solamente se retorcía con sus dedos explotando ese punto que había descubierto de nuevo después de tantos años.

\- Métela -susurro viéndole a los ojos y respirando con dificultad -Métemela... necesito sentirte cerca Chris

\- Yo también... no estoy seguro de que pueda aguantar mucho, Steve... - susurró retirando sus dedos con delicadeza y escuchando con lujuria el sonido húmedo que hacen al salir.

La cabeza de su polla se apoya contra la entrada, el calor que el cuerpo de Steve produce y viceversa, les enloquece, sentirse así de nuevo y a la vez tan diferente, con tantas cosas de por medios, con tantas caricias perdidas ahora en el tiempo, palabras de amor susurradas y sufrimiento ahogando sus almas. Chris deja que su novio decida el momento en el que él se sumerja de nuevo en esa calidez que promete ser abrasadora.

Steve respiro exageradamente el aire llenando sus pulmones lo justo para envolver la cintura de su amante con sus piernas.

\- Te amo -confesó con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejo caer -Hazlo...

Colocando sus brazos a los lados del rostro de Steve, Chris une sus labios, susurrando entre besos cortos y amorosos, que les causan a ambos cosquillas en el estomago, choques que se confunden y se pierden cuando Chris comienza a sumergirse en su cuerpo, penetrándole lento, haciéndole sentir como se introduce en el centímetro por centímetro.

Los labios se pierden entre unos y otros, al igual que sus emociones pequeños jadeos se escuchan unos más fuertes que otros pero con ellos se llevan el silencio y los miedos, ambos están sonriendo, viéndose directamente cuando Chris está totalmente dentro, mordiéndose el labio por la diferente sensación abrazadora que le rodea, literalmente y por sus sentimientos, es algo que le llena tanto no es como cuando tenía sexo con cualquiera, porque de eso él ha tenido mucho, pero puede ser que esta sea la primera vez que está haciendo el amor.

\- ¿Ahora? - indagó casi inaudible, moviendo su cadera en círculos de forma tortuosa, quedándose ambos sin aliento cuando el tronco de esta aprieta ese conjunto de nervios que hace al más joven contraerse. - Tan apretado...realmente nadie ha estado aquí...

-Tonto -acuso con voz infantil, estremeciéndose -Solo tú... y siempre será así -agregó asintiendo - Ahora, ahora…

\- ¿Siempre? – sonó como una pregunta pero es más una súplica.

Cuando su polla salió solo unos cuantos centímetros para luego volver a entrar, tan suave como la situación lo ameritaba, al menos para él, porque Steve parecía un poco impaciente.

El menor se estremeció, su cuerpo fue absorbido totalmente por un placer abrazador y caliente.

\- Siempre... Te amo, te amo tanto que no tienes idea - lo último fue un susurro, que paso a grito cuando sintió otra embestida -Oh...

\- Tu tampoco tienes idea de todo lo que me haces sentir, de como mi cuerpo se muere al pensar que estarás lejos de mi por unas horas al día...de cómo deseare que el mismo acabe para tenerte aquí...como siempre debió ser... - sus palaras salían entre jadeos y gemidos estrangulados por las embestidas que se hacían más profundas pero igual de lentas, la falta de lubricación en su polla le estaba pasando factura ahora, cuando un dolor ardiente, pero no exagerado les invadía.

Cuando la pregunta abandona sus labios, se odia el mismo, pero desde que empezó esto con Chris ha estado escondiendo ese miedo demasiado tiempo y no puede hacerlo más lo sabe, pero aun así se odia.

\- ¿Solo yo? -preguntó, dejándose salir otras lágrimas -¿Soy solo yo?

\- Solo tú. - responde de inmediato Chris, intuyendo el miedo a través de los ojos de su pareja. - Solo tu Steve...no hay nadie más...nunca más, solo personas a las que me aferre... - le aseguro, besando las lágrimas que recorren su rostro.

Steve asiente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Chris acercándose más -Te amo, te amo tanto dios ... gracias por quererme - confeso cerrando más sus piernas, para sentir un poco mejor a su amante -Muévete... muévete -pidió haciéndole ver al de ojos verdes que se había detenido.

\- No...No me voy a mover. - hay una suave sonrisa allí en su rostro, que le ve con una ceja alzada. - Quiero que tú te muevas...quiero que me demuestres cuanto deseas esto.

El rostro del abogado se vio adornado de inmediato con un puchero -Tu no... Tú no quieres, es decir... Tú no... - dijo antes de simplemente suspirar y empezar a mover su cuerpo hacia abajo en el primer contacto llegan tan profundo que ambos jadean con sorpresa.

Steve empiezo de inmediato a mover su cuerpo, con más confianza con más deseo, gimiendo en el oído de su novio casi gritando de necesidad.

\- Dios, lo deseo demasiado... yo muévete... ayúdame

\- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Así? - preguntó con varias embestidas rápidas y profundas que dejan al hombre bajo su cuerpo destrozado de placer. - Vamos...muévete, muéstrame como mi polla te causa placer.

-Sí si si, muévete así, muévete dios ¿Quieres saber? -preguntó empezando a impulsarse con fuerza hacia bajo insertándose él mismo - Me encanta tu polla dentro, me encanta, dios tendrás que… Ahhh… dármela mucho - dijo coqueteando, entre cada suspiro que deja ir su cuerpo que está sumido en una nueve de amor y placer.

\- Oh dios... ¿Siempre fuiste así o solo yo te hago esto? - sus palabras se pierden en los gemidos que Steve arranca de él cuando sus embestidas se acompasan al ritmo de su novio, que parece absorberle, estrangulándole la polla pese a la falta de lubricación. Un dolor que ambos necesitan.

-Solo tu - contestó con una risita que escapo entre jadeos, el ritmo volviéndolos a ambos locos, casi ni podía dejar de gemir así como no podían apartar la mirada del otro -Solo tu... solo tú me haces esto

\- Déjame...déjame correrme dentro... - es una súplica lo que escapa de sus labios, no puede resistir mucho más y tampoco quiere dejar a su novio a medías, así que su mano se dirige entre sus cuerpo, mientras su frente choca contra la de Steve, le masturba.

Es demasiado, es demasiado nunca se había sentido así, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él, está sintiendo mucho placer por todas partes, porque Chris no descuida nada en él, lo protege, lo guía, lo cuida.

\- Hazlo... hazlo...

El orgasmo le llega a Chris con esas palabras, lagos estertores de semen descargándose en el cuerpo debajo él, que le mira con atención mientras se corre y se corre y sintiendo que nunca acabara de llenar a Steve, quien gime, sintiendo como cada chorro queda atrapado en su interior.

La sensación caliente que inunda su interior es abrumadora, cada chorro caliente y espeso se queda ah acumulándose haciéndole sentir que Chris está más y más cerca de él, como nunca han estado, conectados y juntos. Su propio orgasmo le golpeó haciéndole estremecer, sus propios chorros de semen quedando entre su pecho y rostro, que junto con sus jadeos le dan un aspecto erótico y salvaje.

Y Kane siente que puede erectarse una vez más y follarle de nuevo, reviviendo la experiencia por segunda vez en la noche; pero su cuerpo está cansado y luego de unos minutos de admirar a su novio, deja que su polla se escurra fuera de él.

\- Te amo, te adoro, te venero...y todo lo que tenga que hacer para tenerte así el resto de mi vida.

Eso hiso sonreír al abogado que se acurruca entre los brazos de Chris descansando su cabeza en su hombro -Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad? -preguntó quitando un poco el semen de su rostro y llevándolo a su boca.

\- Dios, no hagas eso... - le reprocho, sintiendo su polla estirarse interesada, como si no acabara de correrse. - Estaremos juntos el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado.

Steve sonrió travieso -Eso será para siempre entonces, porque te quiero a mi lado para siempre, no te vayas porque te perseguiré, nunca me dejes irme persígueme... -pidió bajo cerrando sus ojos.

\- No le ame... - susurró Chris, atrayendo la atención de Steve. - Solo pensé que era perfecto...que él era perfecto para mi...pero...no fue así, nunca fue así... - su voz se torno baja y sus ojos estaban acuosos por las lágrimas que aparecieron en ellos repentinamente.

\- Siempre fuiste tú...y sabía eso antes y lo confirmo ahora, siempre fuiste tú.

Steve abrió sus ojos sorprendido no comprendiendo a un inicio de lo que su novio hablaba, cuando todo encajo, no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo... como sabias... que yo... pensaba en eso? Es decir... en él -susurro recogiendo con sus dedos las lágrimas del rostro de su amante.

\- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Steve e incluso al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, se cuando mis palabras hacen daño. - sonrió, tomando la mano de Steve entre la suya y besándola. - Jensen fue mi amigo y su fuerza para superar todo esto es lo que más admire de el...pero nunca me enamore del todo, no como lo hice contigo desde que te tuve entre mis brazos el primer día.

Los sollozos eran bajitos, pero el de ojos azules no pudo contenerlos sus lágrimas con aquellas palabras, lágrimas de alivio puro que le hacían sonreír a la vez - Gracias... gracias... necesitaba oírlo, no... Sabes cuanto... tenía miedo... de que yo no fuera suficiente… yo -hipo, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Chris.

\- Siempre fuiste un bebe, y por eso te amo. - Le aseguro, abrazándole fuerte contra su pecho, dejando que ahogara sus miedos en el.

 

 

 

**_Capitulo 8_ **

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían hecho el amor, había sido un gran paso para ambos les había ayudado a sentirse el nivel de sus sentimientos, no era físico y ya casi ninguna caricia lo era, llevaba muchísimo más y a la vez tanto problemas menos que solo podían sonreír, tocarse en cada oportunidad, robarse besos, tomar la mano del otro; parecían sin duda dos adolescentes enamorados y es que justamente eran eso, porque ambos habían tenido diversas parejas pero nunca habían estado tan completos como estando juntos. Steve, en concreto, parecía casi brillar, en sus ojos solo podía reflejarse Chris y nadie más, este mismo se enorgullecía de ser el responsable de que él abogado irradiara tremenda felicidad.

Chris escucho él auto detenerse en frente y de inmediato su corazón latir desbocado porque ahí venían las dos personas más importantes para él... su novio y su... ¿Hija?, era tan duro tan distinto pensarlo, él era padre... lo era, él y Steve... algo que nunca planearon pero si creyera en dios diría que es una bendición.

-¡Papa, Papa! - gritó Navien sacándolo de sus pensamientos, casi derribando la puerta al entrar corriendo con su mochila y un cuaderno más grande de lo normal en la mano.

-¡Mira, Mira!

\- ¡Navien! -grito el abogado agitado luchando con unas bolsas -Vuelve aquí - grito de nuevo rojo, lo que llamo la curiosidad de Christian.

\- Mira papa - la niña extendió el cuaderno frente a Chris -¿Acaso no es tierno? - preguntó riendo y es que él cuaderno, en la hoja de atrás, tenía su nombre escrito por todas partes, con algunas estrellas y corazones.

-Es de papi -continuó la niña -Solo podía pensar en ti en su reunión - dijo riendo - ¿Acaso no es tierno? -preguntó de nuevo de forma picara.

No es de extrañar que el castaño se ría, por supuesto que se ríe y mucho más cuando Steve hace presencia en medio del salón, ocultando sus ojos azules tras sus parpados mientras coloca las bolsas que lleva en sus manos sobre el sofá. Sin observar como las mejillas de Chris también se sonrojan, pero por el hecho de que esas acciones le hacen latir el corazón de forma rápida y acelerada.

Es dulce verlo allí, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, mientras Navien parlotea sobre cosas en las que Chris tiene que obligar a pensar, pero el esfuerzo es casi en vano, el solo saber que Steve piensa en el de esa forma, como la típica (o el típico, porque los hay) adolescente que no deja de pensar en su príncipe azul.

\- ¿Navien? - llamó a la pequeña, deteniendo sus palabras con solo su voz. - Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate, luego podemos burlarnos juntos de tu padre.

\- ¿Ah? - hizo una mueca examinándolo de arriba abajo a Chris -Bueno - chillo feliz yéndose dando saltitos por todo el lugar y riendo.

Su ahora padre, la observo marcharse suspirando de que la chica fuera obediente, al menos por ahora, le susurraba su conciencia y aunque no se lo imaginaba, sabría que sería una adolescente insistente, que le causaría más de un problema. Sus ojos verdes, a estas alturas de la tarde más opacos de lo normal, observaron a Steve con curiosidad, el abogado seguía en lo suyo, deshaciendo su corbata sin prestar atención a nada más; se le veía tranquilo, pese a que Kane se hacia una idea de que el sonrojo que portaba aun no había abandonado sus mejillas.

\- Así que... - comenzó, acercándose por su espalda con ligeros pasos sobre la cerámica. - ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? - inquirió y parece que intenta aguantarse una sonrisa.

Steve se da la vuelta hasta quedar frente a su amante. Le observa por momento con enfado, por supuesto es malo fingiendo y de inmediato tiene un ligero puchero en el rostro -Aburrida... estaba aburrida - contestó jugando con su corbata entre manos.

\- ¿Oh...en serio? - Chris está jugando al inocente.

Deja que sus manos actúen por si mismas y se enrollen en la corbata del abogado, deshaciéndola considerablemente más rápido de lo que el abogado tardaría con sus manos temblando en la forma en la que lo hacían. Era adorable para Chris, pero Steve no parecía estar de acuerdo cuando los dedos de Chris ahora desabotonaban su camisa.

\- Chris... - se quejo rodando los ojos, ocultando sin éxito los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo al sentir a su amante cerca. Chris no sabe que provoca en él, no sabe que con tan simple toque él ya se está derritiendo y enteramente a su disposición.

\- Ya Navien me delato, no te hagas el inocente -agregó apoyando su mano en el rostro contrario en una caricia delicada.

La pequeña sonrisa de Chris le confirma que solo está queriendo escucharlo de él, que este juego al que se está prestando es solo para escuchar una de sus razones, para que sus labios vocalicen las palabras que sabe incrementara el ego del castaño, quien hubiese preferido mil veces descubrir ese pequeño secreto por sí solo, a hacerlo por boca de alguien más.

Aunque no se arrepiente, teniendo a Steve sonrojado, mirándole acusadoramente por obligarle a decir algo que hubiese preferido quedara secreto por el resto de sus días, en especial cuando sabe lo insistente que puede ser Chris.

\- No sé de lo que hablas...pero si quieres que me haga el inocente...usualmente me gusta al contrario, pero puedo ser un buen chico para ti.

El abogado dura unos segundos en comprender las palabras y cuando lo hace sus mejillas compiten con él rojo más fuerte que cualquiera haya podido ver, sonríe y ladea la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No seas tonto, bueno... solo no pongas esas ideas en mi mente - dijo señalándole con un dedo en señal de advertencia. - Tu sabes de lo que hablo -continuo cruzándose de brazos -De... de... del cuaderno, ese que Navien te enseño -dijo entre suspiros el abogado -el que tenia tu nombre, susurro bajo, muerto de vergüenza.

Es adorable, como en una cuenta del uno a diez, Steve seria el perfecto un millón en lo adorable que estaba siendo, tartamudeando y sonrojándose, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza escondiendo su mirada de la de Chris, quien no hacía más que comérselo, devorarlo lentamente mientras observaba cada reacción que su novio tenia frente a él; como si nunca le hubiera observado. Estas horas que llevaban separados parecían hacer mella en su autocontrol y aunque sabía que Navien debía estar por bajar, las ganas de lanzarlo contra el sofá y desnudarlo, solo para ver su pecho sonrojado, más de lo que la camisa de vestir se lo permitía.

\- No estoy siendo tonto. Amaría ver tu mente llena de esas ideas ¿Sabes? - le preguntó, con voz profunda, acariciándole el costado. - No me importaría tener que cumplir alguna fantasía tuya...en especial si eso te satisface lo suficiente, para que dejes de escribir mi nombre y si no funciona podemos hacerlo de nuevo...intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario.

El corazón de Steve da un salto justo en el momento en que cada palabra sale de la boca de Christian - A ti solo te gusta que te suban el ego - gruño pero sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba y se pegaba completamente al otro cuerpo, pasando sus manos por los pectorales de este - No creo que me haga dejar de hacerlo, pero - arrugó su frente graciosamente -Tampoco me importaría cumplir una o dos fantasías.

\- Oh eso bueno. - tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido, de todas las respuestas esa era la de menos que se esperaba, escuchando a su novio decir eso, no es que el no tuviera fantasías con Steve, las tenia, y más teniendo tanto tiempo libre en el que ver demasiado porno en el tv, al igual que muchas películas de acción, pero estas últimas no se grababan en su mente cuando Steve, sus ojos azules, sus anchos hombres y sus mejillas sonrojadas era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, dejándole un poco mareado y con su mano acariciándose sobre el pantalón.

Ahora le tenia allí, frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, mientras le confesaba que el también tenia fantasías con su cuerpo y no solo hablaba en singular, sino que pluralizaba, dejando que las caricias sobre su pecho terminaran por calentarle.

\- Esto... es tan nuevo... tan especial, nunca me había sentido así por nadie -confesó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Chris.

Este le abrazo por la espalda, dejando que sus manos acariciaran de forma cariñosa su piel sobre la ropa, hasta dejarlas posar sobre la cinturilla sobre su pantalón, dejando descansar también su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Steve, haciéndole reír suavemente con las cosquillas que le provocaba su aliento.

\- Siempre me sentí así por ti, desde que te vi tan niño y asustado, siempre quise tenerte así conmigo. - le aseguro, dejando que sus labios dejaran tenues besos en el pequeño trocito de piel que tenia al descubierto.

-Yo también... pero era un niño y después estaba muy ocupado a jugar al niño perfecto de mama y papa para darme cuenta de esto - dijo acurrucándose más en los brazos contrarios -Perdimos tanto tiempo que ahora no quiero separarme ni un minuto de ti...

\- Yo amaría no tener que hacerlo... - se apresuro a decir, escuchando los pasos de la pequeña resonar en el salón, mientras la pequeña bajaba las escaleras cantando una canción infantil. - Pero nuestra pequeña tiene que comer...y tú también, podemos hablar luego...necesito decirte algo.

\- Decirme algo -repitió confuso, de inmediato con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro -Chris -pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Navien irrumpió saltando en la cocina, toda risas y felicidad.

\- ¿Que quieres cenar, burbuja? - Chris desvía su atención a la pequeña, no sin antes azotar a Steve haciendo chillar en el sitio, mientras el camina de lo más tranquilo hacia la cocina, tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

-¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? -preguntó sonriendo -Vamos papi, ven no te quedes ahí parado - gritó haciendo señas.

\- Cualquier cosa bebe, cualquier cosa que sea saludable para ti y tu padre. - señalo al hombre detrás de él, que aun lucia entre preocupado y avergonzado porque su novio simplemente le haya soltado esas palabras de lo más serio y luego le haya dejado allí, con su hija haciéndole señas para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ahhhh no es justo, entonces tacos no cuentan - preguntó cruzándose de brazos y alzando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a dártelos, sabes lo mucho que afectan el estomago de tu padre, créeme no querrás eso. - sonrió Chris, al ver de reojo la expresión ofendida de Steve, quien ya preparaba su respuesta.

\- Eso no... No es... es decir - gruño con un puchero -mejor me callo -agregó haciendo reír a Navien bastante alto.

-Bueno bueno -continuo la niña -Algo sano ¿cierto? -preguntó a sus padres a los que los dos asintieron -Lasaña con mucho queso - dijo aplaudiendo.

\- Ok, lasaña, ¿Tú también quieres eso, bebe numero uno? - Sonrió acercándose a él, mientras se contenía por no carcajearse.

\- Yo no soy un bebe - se quejo acercándose, tomando a Navien en brazos - Y si... si quiero…

\- Oh, ok señor abogado, hare lasaña mientras te fijas si tu hija tiene tarea que hacer, porque dudo mucho que no tenga. - la mirada acusadora que Chris le dio a Navien la hizo voltear su mirada, mordiendo su lengua.

-No tengo... ya alguien la está haciendo –en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con sus manitas.

-¿Como que alguien la está haciendo? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Nadie - replicó tan rápido que luego se rio nerviosamente

\- ¿Forzaste a que alguien lo hiciera? - preguntó Chris le de inmediato, dejando el envase de vidrio donde tenía pensado realizar la cena, observando incrédulo primero a Steve y luego a Navien.

-Nooooo -dijo como si fuera obvio -No soy ninguna agresora, solo… solo le dije que oh lo hacía, oh mis papas lo demandarían -contestó sonriendo.

\- ¡No me estoy riendo, Navien! - la voz fuerte y severa de Chris se hizo escuchar en la cocina, dejando a Navien un poco asustada en los brazos de su novio. - No me estoy riendo, no puedes acusar a nadie con eso, tienes que aprender a ser responsable con tus cosas, comenzando con la escuela.

\- No puedes Navien forzar a nadie a hacer algo, menos con él miedo de por medio - exclamo Steve igual de serio pero un poco más suave -No es correcto, ni responsable, ni justo

\- Steve tiene razón y si vuelvo a escuchar que has hecho otra vez esto, yo mismo te castigare. - sentencio el castaño, girándose de nuevo hacia la nevera, de donde tenía pensado comenzar a sacar los ingredientes.

\- Lo siento -se quejó dejando salir un sollozo -Lo siento -repitió frotando sus manos contra sus ojitos, buscando liberarse de los brazos del abogado.

Steve la abrazo contra su pecho antes de dejarla ir, observando como la pequeña se marchaba de la cocina, dejándolos a ambos solo, con el peso del primer regaño hacia su hija sobre sus hombros, haciéndolos sentirse como mierdas por tener que hacerlo. En especial Chris, quien por ser siempre rebelde en contra de las reglas de su padre, era como se había ganado muchas de las cosas que le habían sucedido.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Steve acercándose a su novio y frotándole el brazo levemente -Amor... -insistió -¿Estás bien?

 

_Christian caminó por las calles cerrando sus puños con fuerza, la ira que siente es solo uno de los tantos sentimientos que son un remolino en su interior._

" _Tengo que recordarte a Steve"_

_Escucha en su cabeza una y otra vez, por supuesto que no tiene que hacerlo, ni él, ni Jensen ni nadie… porque Steve siempre está en sus pensamientos, siempre…_

_Algunas gotas de lluvia caen sobre su rostro mientras él se pierde en ese cielo gris que aun tiene algunas partes azules… como los ojos de Steve…_

 

 

\- Estoy bien, solo recuerdos... no me gusta haberla tratado así Steve...solo quiero que aprenda. - suspiro, masajeándose la sien mientras se apoyaba en la cerámica fría que conformaba la barra de la cocina.

\- Está bien... ambos estamos aprendiendo -respondió acariciándole la mejilla - ¿Recuerdos malos?

\- Si, realmente malos...no hay manera que...solo quiero que aprenda a que la vida no es solo dejar que los demás lo hagan todo por ti...¡Me refiero a que...mírame...no soy nadie en la vida Steve...incluso aunque este contigo...! - no pudo detenerse asimismo de sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- No... No lo eres - se apresuro a afirmar tomando sus manos entre las suyas. - Solo tienes que encontrar algo que te guste - agregó - y... no sé si quieres volver a la universidad o algo, llevó tiempo pensándolo... pero no sabía cómo, es decir tu - tomo aire - aún estas a tiempo de realizar algún sueño y sabes que yo te apoyare... en lo que sea...

\- ¡No se cual es mi sueño! ¡No tengo puta idea de que quiero ser Steve! ¡Nunca la tuve! - exclamo antes de separarse bruscamente de Steve, lo que quizás no sea la mejor manera de demostrar su enfado, aunque la verdad no hay una buena manera de hacerlo.

\- No importa - dijo acercándose de nuevo, no dejándose alejar - Lo descubriremos juntos, sí tenemos que probar en muchas cosas lo haremos pero encontraremos algo... confía en ti como yo lo hago

\- No puedo, ahora déjame cocinar, sal de la cocina...ve a trabajar o lo que quieras... - ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?, se sentía terriblemente solo, con su alma doliéndole en el pecho, hasta el punto de que casi no podía sostenerse en pie y fingir. - Solo déjame hacer... - pidió un poco más calmado, encendiendo el horno que necesitaba precalentarse.

Steve asintió.

-Yo... estaré en la habitación... no... Espera... me estas alejando -dijo algo dolido - No te dejare...

\- ¡Dame algo de espacio! Al menos eso... - susurro desviando su mirada del rubio, quien se había acercado de nuevo. - No te estoy alejando, solo quiero estar solo.

-Bien... - contestó asintiendo varias veces - estaré en el estudio -contestó retirándose de la cocina casi como un rayo.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio en la casa por al menos dos horas, en las que Chris rumio su enfado y luego su arrepentimiento mientras preparaba la comida y se sentaba en una silla, vigilando el horno con paciencia, suspirando cada dos segundos, odiándose asimismo por dejar que los recuerdos le invadieran en un momento que se suponía seria feliz.

Todo porque no era capaz de controlar sus pensamientos, sin pensar en cómo esto afectaría su pequeña y a el amor de su vida. Como le hacía falta el calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, abrazándole y protegiéndole de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Navien asomo su cabeza desde la esquina en donde estaba escondida, se escondió de nuevo... se volvió a asomar... justo cuando pensó que nadie la veía camino un poco hacia donde Chris escondiéndose luego detrás de una silla donde claramente se veía.

-¿Papa? -preguntó asomándose por encima del respaldar.

La pequeña voz, un poco temerosa, sobresalto a Chris, quien se dio la vuelta de inmediato, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar de la silla mientras observaba a la pequeña esconderse, o intentarlo esperando a que él le hablara para saber seguramente si estaba enfadado.

\- ¿Qué pequeña? - preguntó sonriendo tenuemente para darle la seguridad de que no estaba enfadado.

\- Quería... quería -se mordió el labio algo nerviosa -Pedirte... pedirte perdón...yo no quise... es que en realidad, yo... quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes y la tarea -dijo con un puchero - se que no fue correcto... lo siento

\- Pues que tu cumplas tus responsabilidades también es una de nuestras tareas, ven aquí cariño. - le pidió, estirando sus brazos para que se acercara. - Estoy muy seguro que a papi le gustara eso, ayudarte en lo que necesites.

La niña asintió feliz abrazando a Chris con fuerza -Sí... pero mejor me espero a que termine de decapitar a uno de sus rivales o lo que sea, está en modo abogado asesino como desde hace quince minutos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Si? Así que fuiste a verlo... ¿Por qué no vamos juntos y vemos si podemos sacar palabra de él? - sugirió poniéndose de pie y tomándola en brazos, mientras le daba una última mirada al reloj calculando los minutos que faltaban para que la cena estuviera lista.

\- Se enojara... - se quejó la pequeña niña cruzándose de brazos -Mejor dejamos que se desquite con su caso y no con dos hermosuras como nosotros, papa.

\- Oh, qué buena opinión tienes de ti misma, pero no dejare que tu padre se suma solo en su enfado, ¿ok? - aunque el mismo lo había hecho, no quería que Steve no tuviera otra opción que afrontar la vida solo y más si de verdad era el culpable, haciéndolo enfadar con su enfado, eso incluso sonaba estúpido en su mente.

Comenzó a subir los escalones, que resonaban bajo sus pies a pesar de estos estar desnudos, como si cada paso fuera uno al infierno o a un gran error, quizás Navien tenía razón y debería dejar que se desquitara con sus casos, pero si Steve no lo hacía, no quería tener que pelear con el de camino a la cama, en especial porque odiaba acostarse molesto con su novio.

La voz profunda de Steve llegó a sus oídos a través de la puerta, estaba molestó su tono lo decía todo.

\- ¡No! ... No es una opción no negociare con él solo porque quieres salvar tu culo, no que negocie el estado yo no tengo porque meterme en eso... como que ¿Por qué? – Pura indignación en su voz- ¡Porque no me da la gana! no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿A qué jode? -gruño al hombre con quien estaba hablando por él teléfono. -Escucha no cambiare mi estrategia, esperaremos un trato de la fiscalía fin de la discusión- sentencio colgando, dando un suspiro de por medio.

\- Toca tú. - advirtió Chris poniendo a la niña en el suelo, que le vio consternada de que su padre la enviara de cebo a ella y no hablara él, cuando había sido él quien había insistido.

-Tramposo - acusó tocando débilmente la puerta -Papi... -llamó para luego asomar su cabecita, claramente con algo de miedo.

-Navien... -suspiro -Pasa ¿Que sucede? -preguntó realmente sin verla concentrado en algunos papeles que revisaba.

Chris se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz de Steve, audiblemente más suavizada mucho más tranquilo de lo que sonaba al teléfono. Navien abrió la puerta, empujándola mientras entraba, dejando la figura de Chris visible al hombre en la silla con lentes de aumento, sobre los que le vio, indeciso y algo confundido de verle allí.

-Chris... - susurro -¿Que sucede?... ¿Ya está la cena? -preguntó tomando nuevamente los papeles que había dejado hace algunos segundos en el escritorio.

\- Casi...Navien me dijo que estabas enfadado...solo quería saber si necesitabas algo. - ahora el estaba siendo el adolescente regañado, comportándose como si Steve se fuera a poner a gritar allí frente a Navien.

\- No estoy... No es nada, estoy bien - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, avísenme cuando este la cena -dijo volteándose caminando hacia su estante donde hay miles de libros de derecho, Navien empujo la pierna de su padre y le hizo una seña.

\- Ve, ve, ve no seas lento, papa.

Con duda aun en su cuerpo, Chris se movió hacia Carlson, que de espaldas a él revisaba un libro, antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el librero y luego tomar otro, como si buscara algo desesperadamente, algo que necesitara encontrar o sino no podría dormir. Chris dejo que sus manos se enrollaran alrededor de la cintura de Steve, pegándose a su cuerpo, y antes de que Steve pudiera replicar, colocando su rostro sobre su hombro, donde deposito un beso.

\- Te lo hare saber, quizás solo falten unos minutos.

El abogado soltó el libro y cerró los ojos estremeciéndose por completo con tan repentina caricia, el sonido del libro retumbando en la habitación

-Tramposo -acusó con un ligero brinco, la caricia le había tomado realmente de sorpresa, tanto que el libro que consultaba quedo en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy haciendo trampas? - Chris se hace el sorprendido, solo queriendo molestar a Steve, no enfadarlo, solo jugar con él, ahora que el terreno ha sido aplanado por Navien, sabe que Steve no está molesto con él.

\- Por nada... - contestó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio - Quiero comer.

-Yo también -chillo Navien saltando –Aliméntanos, Papa - pidió haciéndole ojitos a ambos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina? ¡Y no toques el horno, está caliente! - le advirtió, pero la niña hizo un puchero, reclamando que no quería bajar sola solo con esa mirada oscura que les lanzo. - Al menos que quieras verme besar a tu padre.

\- No, asco no se cómo hacen eso -acuso divertida -Nunca han escuchado lo que dice el dentista de los gérmenes en la boca - preguntó seria pero los dos hombros soltaron una risita. - Bueno - dijo volteándose haciendo una pose indignada, sus manitas cerniéndose a su cintura y levantando la cabeza -Cuando estén enfermos diré ¡Se los dije! - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Temes enfermarte por besarme? - Preguntó Chris, sus palabras obviamente llevaban una doble intención en ellas, mientras su mirada, entre seria y divertida estaba fija en los ojos azules de Carlson.

-No...él único efecto que podría hacer eso es calentarme - dijo dándose la vuelta, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de su novio - Y no creo que eso sea un problema

\- ¿Calentarte? ¿Como en calentar horas de sexo, calentar? - Habla como si fuera un secreto entre ellos o quizás de verdad se ha vuelto un poco cuidadoso con Navien en la casa. Y sus quejas sobre que la próxima deberían bajar el volumen al televisor, ignorando el sonrojo en Steve, mientras Chris le contestaba tranquilamente algo que sonaba a _"el que tiene sueño duerme, y tú deberías dormir"._

\- ¿Cual más cariño? -preguntó golpeándole en el pecho, casi sin fuerza no es como si tuviera mucha tampoco.

\- No se...puede ser solo fiebre... - adora que él abogado le llame por esos nombres cariñosos y a veces le gustaría devolvérselos fuera de la cama, pero aun no se acostumbra muy bien a ello, además el nombre de Steve es suficiente. - Pero vamos a comer, así que no puedo calentarte...esta en las reglas de los padres, no mostrarse con erecciones frente a sus hijos.

\- Perdí ese manual -contesto encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo una advertencia de los ojos verdes de su amante -Ya…Ya no me mires así... vamos a cenar, entonces

\- Ah...te debo un beso y la entrada al paraíso... - susurro el de ojos verdes acorralando contra el librero a su novio. - Aunque severamente dudo que lo hayas perdido...con todos esos libros... - sus palabras se perdieron entre los labios de Steve, que se abrieron para recibir su lengua.

El beso fue como una ofrenda de paz entre ambos, no es como si estuvieran enojados pero simplemente era para recordarse el uno al otro que estaban ahí. Un hilillo de saliva les separaba cuando se alejaron un poco.

\- Yo ya estoy en el paraíso –contestó el abogado pasando sus manos por la enorme espalda de su amante -¿Estas un poco mejor? -preguntó algo temeroso de que el de ojos verdes se enojara porque él sacara el tema de nuevo.

\- Aun...estoy mejor, mucho mejor, gracias por haberme dado tiempo de aclararme, por eso te amo. – dijo como si fuera un secreto volviendo a besarle, solo que esta vez fue mucho más delicado, dejando pequeños besos por los labios de Steve que se abrieron a recibirlo.

-Siento haberte presionado -murmuró el abogado entre el beso, mientras se pegaba más a Chris.

\- Era tu deber, así como yo te presionare para saber si… ¿Todo ese enfado era solo por tu caso? - le preguntó, alzando su ceja en un gesto amenazador, que no hizo retroceder un paso a Steve; a pesar de que Chris parecía querer ver a través de él.

-Lo repito -dijo rodando los ojos - Tramposo -acusó - Tenía que ver un poco contigo también, pero ya se me paso…

\- Por supuesto que no, era mi derecho saber que estabas enfadado conmigo. Como el buen...novio que soy... - sonrió, una pequeña risa que mantuvo mientras se inclinaba sobre Steve hasta dejar su boca a la altura del oído de Steve. - Futuramente tu esposo. - y con esas palabras se separo del rubio de ojos azules brillantes.

Sus pasos resonaron en el estudio, mientras hacia su camino afuera de este, bajando a la cocina sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse de la reacción de Steve. Mientras se encontraba con la pequeña, que lo acusaba de haberla dejado abandonada allí mientras la lasaña casi se quemaba en el horno, pero que gracias a dios la pequeña no se había visto curiosa por alcanzarla.

Steve se quedó mortalmente quieto en la pequeña habitación, mudó, catatónico, en shock como quisieran llamarle, como sea.

Lo único que escuchaba era su propio corazón y esto era porque parecía competir por ser el que latiera más rápido del mundo, una risa pequeña escapo de sus labios tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo se abrazo a si mismo sonriendo casi como un tonto.

-Este bastardo -gruño limpiándose una rebelde lagrima -Más le vale pedirlo más decentemente - dijo riendo, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina ni siquiera se había dando cuenta cuando empezó a caminar solo sabía que por primera vez en su vida, sabia ó estaba cerca de lo que muchos nunca alcanzan... la felicidad.

\- Come lento. - La voz de Chris advirtiéndole al pequeño monstro que comiera decentemente.

Navien tenía la manía de que la comida solo debía bajar por su garganta, en vez de masticarla, mientras que su padre siempre había sido un quisquilloso, con eso de saborear la comida. Steve le dejaba ser, sabiendo que Chris pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de escoger su comida cuando niño, y mucho menos cuando llegaron a ese horrible centro de reclusión, donde la comida siempre era basura.

Aun recuerda la primera vez que fueron a un mercado, Chris no se aparto de su lado y no toco nada, pese a que Steve siempre le pedía que escogiera lo que quisiera, esa actitud era normal en el, apreciar todo lo que le daban en especial si venía de su novio, que estaba sonrojado cuando llego a la cocina.

\- ¿Vino o jugo? Lo que quiera mi amor. - Sonrió Chris viéndolo satisfecho.

Steve estuvo a punto de caminar hasta él y agarrarlo por la camisa... borrándole esa sonrisita a punta de deliciosos y profundos... Navien estaba con ellos...- parecía una mujer en celo -pensó divertido sentándose a la mesa, delante de la deliciosa cena que incluso hiso a su estomago gruñir y a su boca hacerse agua.

-Vino cariño - pidió viéndole de reojo.

\- Vino será y no para ti Navien, te toca tomar jugo de tomates hasta los dieciséis. - las palabras solo se deslizan de sus labios, naturales, mucho más de lo que pensaría lo harían, en especial cuando Steve aun esta exaltado por la noticia de una posible boda y ahora Chris implicando que la chica estará con ellos lo que les quede de vida.

-¿Y porque yo no puedo tomar vino o como se llame? -preguntó viéndole con desconfianza -Para los dieciséis falta mucho papa -replico -Papi dile que me dé un poquito

-Lo siento enana tu padre tiene razón, más bien considérate con suerte porque te dijo esa edad, yo te hubiera dejado hasta los veinte - replico guiñándole un ojo a Chris, aún sonrojado, pero sonriendo era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, solo sonreír y sonreír...

\- Tu padre tiene razón. - concedió Chris, sirviendo el vino en la copa de vidrio que había preparado previamente, colocándola a un lado de la comida de Steve antes de sentarse en la mesa.

\- No se vale -dijo mordiendo otro trozo de lasaña.

-Navien -llamó el abogado - Mastica, ese trozo paso casi directo.

\- Te lo digo, no aprecian mi comida. - se quejo Kane, haciendo un puchero mientras el mismo cortaba su pedazo y lo colocaba en su plato, comenzando a trocearlo con el cuchillo para que así pudiera aprovecharla mejor.

-Sí la aprecio pero es que masticar me da pereza - contestó arrancando una carcajada sorprendida a ambos hombres.

Se sientan frente al televisor, con Navien recostada de las piernas de Steve, quien desearía estar apoyado en Chris, quien aun limpia la cocina, tratando de dejar todo impecable, aunque sepa que la misma historia se repetirá el día siguiente; y por más que lo evite, sabe perfectamente que no dejara de pensar en días en las palabras de Steve, sobre saber en que es bueno.

Si alguien le observara durante el día, le diría que es una perfecta ama de casa, el viejo Chris le partiría la cara a quien osara decirle eso, pero ahora, ahora Chris simplemente asentiría, susurrando un vago _"si, si sirvo para esto"._ Quizás sea verdad y para esto es lo único que sirve.

Esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no nota cuando los brazos de Navien se enganchan a sus hombros, arrancándole un sonido de sorpresa al sentirla tan alta, y es que Steve la sostiene en sus brazos, a una pequeña mucho más dormida que despierta, que clama irse a la cama.

\- Vamos a acostarla juntos -pidió sonriendo, ilusionado de hacer algo así con Christian algo que para muchos serian estúpido o cursi, pero él está muy feliz de tener a Navien y a Chris.

Es como una familia, una verdadera, una en que ambos están juntos y nadie les juzga, una en donde si abra apoyo, amor y comprensión. Como siempre debió haber en la de ambos y nunca hubo.

-Está bien... - susurra Chris, dejando que el peso de la pequeña recaiga en el mientras suben en las escaleras, con Steve sosteniéndole la mano que no sostiene a Navien contra su espalda. - ¿Sabes Steve? Nunca pensé en esto...y se siente muy bien... - susurra, avergonzado de decirlo.

-Yo tampoco... nuca pensé en nada de esto -concedió sonriendo - Y es lo mejor del mundo - agrego apretando la otra mano con más fuerza contra la suya, también algo avergonzado.

\- Lo es... - concuerda el castaño con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Navien no nota nada, más dormida que despierta es como Chris la deposita en la cama, donde se acurruca entre los peluches que adornan su cama, muchos ositos, que Steve mismo le concedió comprar, incapaz de negarle nada.

\- Luce mucho más tranquila cuando está dormida. - señaló Chris acariciando su pequeña cabecita. - Luce como tú.

El abogado enarco una ceja curioso -¿Acaso soy más tranquilo dormido?-preguntó riendo bajito pasando por encima del cuerpo de la niña algunas cuantas sabanas.

\- Pensaba en hermoso, pero si, eres mucho más tranquilo cuando duermes. - su mano atrapa una de Steve, llevándola a sus labios, dejando que estos rocen la suave piel. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a acostarte también?

-No sería mala idea - se paso la lengua por los labios para luego sonreír.

\- Para dormir. - se apresuro a decir, mirándolo reprobatoriamente y sorprendiéndose que Steve solo estaba siendo como él era antes, un hombre que se lanzaba a todo lo que se moviera, a diferencia del rubio; pese a todo sentía que no tenia de que preocuparse.

\- Aunque podríamos hacer muchas cosas... – susurro Kane, levantándose para bajar la intensidad de la lámpara de Navien, sabiendo como la chica odia la oscuridad.

\- Me provocas y me dejas a medías -bromeo viéndole con cariño, cuando le dio un beso a Navien - Vamos Chris, si seguimos aquí se despertara -dijo caminando hacia la salida dejando un bostezo de por medio, él también estaba cansado pero aún la palabra boda revoloteaba en su cabeza alejando todo lo demás

\- Hey, si aun ni te he tocado... - se ríe el hombre con los ojos verdes, ahora oscurecidos en la negrura del pasillo que lleva a su habitación. - Aunque podríamos empezar ahora...ya sabes, si no quieres hablar de nada.

\- Oh no...- dijo abriendo la puerta que daba con la habitación - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar -agrego serio prendiendo la luz de su habitación y dirigiéndose al armario.

\- Steve... - un suspiro escapo de los labios de Chris, mientras cerraba tras él la puerta sentándose en la cama, con los pies fuera de ella, observándole de reojo. - ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? - preguntó, arrepintiéndose de siquiera haberlo sugerido.

-En la mañana -comenzó tomando aire -dijiste que tenias que decirme algo... y sonaba como algo malo ¿Que es?

\- Yo...si, es algo malo...al menos para mi...pero es...es un mal recuerdo, algo que sucedió hace tiempo...

Trato de hacerlo normal, de que no le importaba, y tenía razón no le importaba. Ya no le afectaba como antes, que con solo pensarlo su alma se rompía en pedazos tan pequeños que no era capaz de sostener en sus manos, pero que sabía que necesitaba hacerle saber a Steve, aunque el miedo porque le tratara diferente se hiciera presente en su cuerpo.

Steve caminó lentamente hacia su novio, sentándose a su lado en la cama buscando transmitirle confianza sin presionarlo - Sí es malo para ti, también será para mi -comento quedito, quedándose callado dándole pie al de ojos verdes para que continuara...

\- Por eso no quiero decírtelo...no quiero que lleves esa carga…ni siquiera me gustaría que él la llevara. - susurro, sabiendo que Steve reconocería como "el" a Jensen. - Pero quiero ser sincero contigo Steve...comenzar a decirte todo... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me contaste tu historia?

-Sí -asintió -Dijiste que estabas ahí por cosas peores que besar a un chico - se limito a contestar, esperando que continuara, quería decirle "no me importa cargar esa verdad" pero sabía que no era el momento y que muy probablemente le quitaría el impulso de su novio.

\- Era verdad, estuve allí por peores razones. - susurro, respirando hondo para darse valor y continuar. - Fue horrible...cuando Jensen llego, fue el primer chico con el que hable, ambos padres le habían reducido a lo que era...pero mi caso era muy diferente, Jensen no tardo en darse cuenta de eso...fue mi madre la que me envió allí, ella realmente amaba a mi padre, y supongo...supongo por eso fue que hizo lo que hizo...incluso si muchas personas, incluso el doctor Lehne digan que el deber de una madre es proteger a sus hijos del más agudo dolor...incluso si eso implica enterrarme de cabeza en un lugar en el que...probablemente las cosas serian peor para mi...mientras que a mi padre se lo llevo lejos, muy lejos. - Se detuvo, tan rápido como empezó hablar el resto de la historia se quedo atascada en su garganta.

\- Chris... tranquilo - pidió viéndole a los ojos que parecían algo perdidos en recuerdos -Sigue...

\- Yo... dios, Steve... - Chris soltó una risita nerviosa, pensando en lo fácil que todo había sido con Jensen, quien lo había captado a la primera, al mencionar a su padre, quizás era porque Jensen era muchísimo más entendedor de los gestos humanos que Steve, quien como abogado eso era algo a lo cual no prestaba atención. - El me violaba. – soltó sintiendo su labios temblar mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Steve sintió que él mundo se le venía abajo, sus pies y manos temblaron un poco... pero se movieron solas hasta tomar entre brazos a Christian pegándolo a su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar su camiseta y correr libres, con algunos cuantos sollozos que se ahogaban en su pecho. Sus propias lágrimas bajaron de su rostro cayendo sobre la cabeza de su novio que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos, los minutos pasaron aparentando ser interminables y por primera vez Steve no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado mudo.

Su corazón dolía, tenía miedo, ira, furia ... como alguien... como alguien... a Chris, a un niño... a su propio hijo... a su Chris - cerro los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones, nunca en su vida había odiado a nadie como sabe en ese momento que odiaba a ese hombre que no tiene un rostro en su mente, ni un nombre en sus recuerdos, pero sí un lugar en sus maldiciones; por atreverse a dañar a los que más quiere en la vida... ¿Por qué no lo notó antes?

¿Cómo no pudo notarlo?

Todo el miedo que se acumulaba en ese cuerpo, todo ese temor por la casi violación de Jared, esos ataques psicóticos sobre hacerle daño, pero sobre todo la mirada triste cuando recordaba el pasado, lo agradecido que era con las cosas pequeñas y lo severo que lograba ser con Navien, así como todo el cariño que le daba, como si buscara reparar los errores del pasado.

Empezó a pasar su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de Christian buscando calmarle, sin mucho éxito porque ni él mismo quería soltarlo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo para siempre, no dejarlo ir nunca y protegerlo de todo y todos.

\- Te amo - y las palabras salieron tan simples, tan fuertes y tan sinceras que él mismo se sorprendió -Te amo tanto... y creo que sobra decirte... que no importa, que nada de eso importara nunca entre nosotros...

No hubo respuesta por parte de Chris, quien siguió sollozando en el pecho de Steve, ya lo suficientemente húmedo para que el abogado lo notara, sintiera el sufrimiento de la persona que más amaba un poco más profundo de lo que ya lo hacía. Escuchando como entre sollozos Chris le susurraba un "yo también" que se perdió con sus lágrimas.

 

 

 

 

 

 C ** _apitulo 9_**

 

Los parques en Buffalo a diferencia de los de Dallas y Texas en general, tienen un montón de grama verdadera, con pequeñas piscinas, lo suficientemente grande como para que un bebe de dos meses crea que nada en el Océano Pacifico. Eso es lo que a Kane más le gusta de ellos, ver los pequeños arbustos decorar el extenso pedazo de terreno que ocupa el parque, una pequeña esquina en la ciudad, pero un gran lugar en su corazón, en especial hoy.

Le ha prometido desde hace unos días a Navien traerla allí a jugar y a molestar a otros niños, o en este caso a sus nuevas amigas, quienes ríen y juegan con ella en los columpios, pese a que la mayoría de los niños prefiere en esta época un juego portátil, Navien parece genuinamente feliz de estar allí.

Las madres de las otras niñas le dan pastel, jugo y un dulcecitos rosas, que Chris saborea, pensando que quiere llegar a casa y preparar algunos para Steve. Ninguna de las mujeres hace comentarios de Chris, ninguna menciona el hecho de que Navien diga _"Quisiera que papi estuviera aquí",_ en vez de referirse a su madre, así como a ninguna le sorprende que Chris pida la receta de sus comidas.

Todas le tratan con tanto cariño que a Chris le cuesta creérselo, aunque lo que más le cuesta aceptar es que por primera vez esta fuera de la casa sin Steve, todo paso tan rápido justo después de aquella conversación donde ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

El mundo se hizo mucho más llevadero, deleitante y hermoso a sus ojos, los arboles se hicieron brillantes y ya no ocultaban más enemigos en las sombras, las calles parecían seguras, pese a que su mano apretaba la de Navien mientras ambos caminaban una al lado del otro.

Se sentía seguro, se sentía aliviado de que todo se hubiera hecho mucho más fácil de llevar para el confesándose al hombre que amaba y que amaría siempre, aun sabiendo que había otro pequeño oscuro secreto que guardar, pero ese era el secreto de Jensen, no suyo.

Su teléfono suena sacando de la conversación tan amena que tiene las señoras y de sus pensamientos, el tono le indica que es su novio y sonríe ante eso - Hola -escucho al de ojos azules del otro lado -Amor, ¿Cómo te va en el parque con Navien?

\- Fue secuestrada por aliens. - se ríe, sabiendo que asustara a Steve, de quien sabe perfectamente ama a esa pequeña, ese diminuto regalo de dios que se volvió gigante en sus brazos. - Está jugando, ya sabes enloqueciendo con sus amigas y los columpios, casi siento lastima de ellos.

-Tonto -gruño para luego reír -No me vuelvas a decir eso, además sabes que odio a los aliens... - se quejo riendo -Entonces esta aterrorizando el parque con su amigas -comento feliz sin darle tiempo al de ojos verdes de molestarle más con aquellos seres -Lo estamos haciendo bien Chris...

\- Ella lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta. - respondió riendo al mismo tiempo que su novio, quien parece realmente querer decir otra cosa, pero Chris realmente ama su risa y mientras más tiempo pase escuchándola, más tiempo durara su burbuja feliz. - Creo que esto era lo que necesitaba... ¿Sabes que las madres de sus amigas son realmente buenas conmigo?

-¿En serio? -preguntó curioso, mordiéndose el labio ante la información pensando lo que implicaba y suspirando con alivio segundos después -Ellas... ¿no tiene problemas con que nosotros seamos pareja?

\- No lo creo y eso que lucen realmente normales...me hacen sentir raro pese a lo feliz que...ya sabes, lo feliz que me siento. - indicó, solo para que Steve le escuche, sus ojos sin apartarse de Navien, quien no ha dejado de jugar.

-Comparto el sentimiento -contestó en un susurro también - Es... me hace sentir bien ¿Sabes?, es decir pensar que no todas las personas son como las de ese lugar, ni como- no termina la oración no es necesario, Chris sabe que se refiere a sus padres.

\- Lo sé, se siente genial, más si le sumo el sonido de tu voz, y tu risa, y tus labios enrollándose alrededor de esa plumilla que sostienes... - se ríe cuando Steve maldice por lo bajo al verse descubierto, pero también ante lo provocativas y románticas que suenan las palabras que Chris le dedica, caminando entre los acres sin apartar la vista de Navien.

-¿Como lo sabías? -preguntó acomodándose frente al espejo de su oficina la corbata.

\- Por que se cómo suena algo cuando lo chupas entre tus labios. - respondió, consiguiendo por fin un buen lugar para sentarse sin perder de vista a su hija, que ríe mientras corre alrededor de los juegos.

\- Es suerte más bien, solo suerte - acusó riendo - Te amo...

\- Oh, sí, sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo. - se burlo el de ojos verdes, mordiendo sus labios cuando siente el palpitar de su corazón en su garganta. - Yo también te amo...no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría tenerte aquí.

\- Pues... justó llamaba para decirte que termine con él caso y que me pasaría un rato por él parque... si estás de acuerdo

Sonaba nervioso, como si tuviera la oportunidad de que Chris le dijera que no, pero muy al contrario, el hombre mayor accedió, casi gritando de alegría, lo que por su propia cordura no hizo.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! Quiero decir... - hablo más tranquilo controlando sus emociones. - seria genial que vinieras, quisiera tenerte aquí para abrazarte...y tú sabes, no hemos salido mucho juntos últimamente...

-Lo sé... - dijo sonriendo, sonriendo como tonto la emoción de Chris haciendo estragos con su corazón y su cordura - Estaré ahí en 15 minutos amor.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos en la vida de Chris, quizás comparados con la espera agónica de que su padre se decidiera que ver la tv era más interesante que violarlo, o comparado a los minutos que tenía que esperar a que los gorilas se decidieran a dejar de pegarle, o a que el mocoso que Jensen tenia por novio, le ocurriera un accidente solo para que él fuera a protegerlos, como si su vida no hubiera estado llena de suficientes tragedias.

Solo que esta vez, era solo Steve, Steve y su sonrisa, Steve y sus manos cariñosas que le acariciaban alejándole de la realidad, Steve y su habilidad nata para calmar su dolor, pese a que el dolor que sentía ahora era esa necesidad de tenerlo alrededor.

\- Navien, papi viene a buscarnos. - aviso a su hija, quien se movía de un lado a otro, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ehhhh, pero si es temprano... -se quejó lanzando un poco de arena al aire - ¿Viene para irnos o viene para acompañarnos? - preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Crees que papi es aburrido? - Preguntó sacudiéndose la camisa del polvo que Navien levantaba.

\- No -contestó de inmediato -Pero es que no me quiero ir aún -se quejo a punto de hacer una rabieta.

\- No nos vamos aun, nos quedaremos un montón de tiempo más, porque quiero ver a tu padre en uno de esos columpios y tú serás la encargada de hacerlo. - estaba hablando como si conspiraran contra el mundo, susurrando entre los dos, cuando dos brazos le abrazaron por detrás, haciéndole saltar en el sitio.

-¿Planeando alguna revolución o algo así amor? -susurro en forma de pregunta la voz del abogado, divertida y curiosa, haciendo reír a Navien. -Papi -grito la niña tirándose a los brazos de Steve que se separaron rápidamente de Chris para atrapar a la niña -Viniste, Papa y yo te extrañamos muchísimo ¡Todo el día!

\- Tramposa, robándote a papa. - se quejo, esta vez siendo él quien abrazo a Steve, acariciando su cintura con dobles intenciones pero sin ir más allá.

\- Navien está llena de tierra, mira lo que le hizo a su vestido. - se quejo Kane, sacudiendo la ropa de la niña, quien rio, como si fuera divertido que su padre se quejara. - Ahora que papi esta aquí deberíamos llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? -preguntó el de ojos azules mirándolos desconfiado a ambos, hasta que la niña lo tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo -Ven papi, ven a jugar quiero enseñarte algo en los columpios vamos, ¡Vamos!

Steve le dio una mirada interrogativa a Chris, quien se encogió de hombros, pero tenía escrito en su frente culpable, de hecho lo tenía escrito por todos lados. Les siguió a ambos, llevando al hombre trajeado, con la larga chaqueta ondeando al aire, se veía tan diferente a lo que Chris consideraría su mundo, lleno de vaqueros roídos y camisas demasiado viejas para contar su historia, comparado a lo grande que se veía a Steve, quien junto con Navien solo parecía faltarle una hermosa mujer a su lado.

Se forzó a detener sus pensamientos, no queriendo que fueran más allá de lo que debían, mientras observaba como su hija usaba sus hermosos ojos para convencer a su padre.

\- Pero Navien... -se quejo de nuevo, era como la quinta vez -Que soy muy grande para el columpio enana -señalo de nuevo.

-Que no -respondió esta cruzándose de brazos.

-Si

-No -rebatió la niña de nuevo.

-Que sí - contesto el abogado de nuevo.

-No, no puedes saberlo hasta intentarlo - argumento la niña -Por favor, papi

-Bien, Bien -dijo con un suspiro acercándose al columpio y sentándose con algo de miedo en él, maravillándose con que de hecho el pequeño columpio aguantara su peso correctamente.

Lo que no noto en su sorpresa fue como Chris se acercaba a el por detrás, comenzando a mecerlo, aun un poco perdido en su mente mientras veía como Navien reía y corría por su espalda para subirse en el otro columpio, esperando a que Chris también la balanceara a ella.

Steve comprendió de inmediato que todo había sido idea de su novio, se dejo mecer sonriendo, sabe que sus mejillas estaban rojas más porque el día anterior Chris lo había atrapado viendo una novela que tenía una escena justó así... Christian sabia que le había fascinado -¡Dios, como amaba a este hombre! -pensó, fascinado también por las carcajadas de su hija que realmente parecía feliz al lado de ambos.

Se rieron por horas, minutos o segundos, no llegaron a saberlos, porque el mundo parecía haberse detenido, en especial cuando Chris decidió huir porque no quería subirse a los columpios, siendo perseguido casi por todo el lugar pos su novio y Navien, decidido a que el tiempo para ellos no importaban cuando se tenían así.

No hablaron mucho cuando salieron del parque, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, no sentían la necesidad de hablar, solo Steve sugiriendo que debían comer algo, sabiendo que no solo complacía a Chris con su implícita petición de pasar más tiempo juntos fuera de casa, sino que también a Navien, quien feliz había aceptado, saltando en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta.

 

**Fin.**

 


End file.
